


Problem Child

by Evehist



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Jealous Peter, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhappy marriage, really Peter is such a power bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evehist/pseuds/Evehist
Summary: Tony thought he had no idea how he let things get this bad. At this point he really was just watching his life slowly self-combust, but just one glance at that little brat sitting in the second row of his classroom was all it took to remind him just how fucked up he really was.Or, Peter has a crush on his Physics teacher and doesn't want to be subtle about it anymore.





	1. Taking a Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfic, so just let me know if there's anything you think I can improve on. I'm still new to everything!
> 
> I was really surprised that this AU wasn't more popular within this pairing, so I decided to be the change I wish to see. I hope you all enjoy! :)

 

 

“Mr. Parker.”

The boy in question simply blinked back at the man who was peering down at him with a stern expression, one that for all intents and purposes just seemed to go completely over the boy’s head. Peter’s eyebrows shot up to attention, but maintained the same somehow distant gaze that instigated his teacher in the first place. Peter simply responded with a far off questioning hum.

“You still with us?” 

Peter blinked a few more times as if still trying to fully process the question, but eventually his eyes darted around the room as if searching for a reason for his sudden interrogation. To Mr. Stark that reason was pretty clear.

For the past several weeks since the beginning of the school year Peter’s attention span had been on a rapid decline. He always just seemed to start staring off into space, with his mind clearly somewhere else entirely during each of Tony’s admittedly ranty and boring lectures, but hell at least the other kids were better at acting like they were listening.

Peter let out a quiet breathy scoff, then pursed his lips into a strained smiled. 

“Yeah, of course. Why?” He asked, watching his teacher intently as he continued to twirl the pencil in his hand absentmindedly.

Mr. Stark sighed in disappointment at the boy’s genuinely confused tone, but still couldn’t quite suppress the small chuckle of amusement it brought him all the same. Did this boy really think he was fooling any of his teachers with that far gone, absent look?

“Because, Mr. Parker,” Tony let the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose slide down slightly to properly aim a disapproving stare towards the boy. Peter sharply inhaled and stiffened in his seat. “You still haven’t taken your textbook out, but with 2 minutes left in class I can’t imagine there being much point in doing so now.” 

The other students in the room proceeded to laugh briefly at their teacher’s blatant grievance. Peter bashfully dropped his gaze upon the realization that his teacher was right, and just forced a flustered laugh in attempt to ease the tension.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I guess I just zoned out.” Peter offered, seeming to pick his words acutely. The kid rearranged himself in his seat, awkwardly fidgeting with his long sleeves.

Mr. Stark looked back down to his notes, retorting with an _I-don’t-believe-you_ sounding, but affirmative hum. Regardless he turned back to the chalk board to write down the class’s homework assignment, while giving everyone his final instructions on which.

Peter was clearly just thankful to have the class’s attention be detracted from himself. The bell signaling the end of class soon chimed and half the class made a bee line immediately for the door, sending Peter a clue to get his things together. He quickly jotted down the homework assignment on the corner of his notebook and began to gather his belongings.

“Peter.” 

Peter looked up to see Mr. Stark retreating to his attached office room with his lesson plan papers tucked under his arm, but not before beaconing Peter over with his finger. Peter swallowed, but proceeded to toss his bag around his shoulder and carry himself over to the man’s office doorway. 

“Yes, sir?” Peter spoke in a submissive tone, seeming to be readying himself for the worse.

“Well don’t stand there with your tail between your legs, kid. It’s not like I’m about to tell your aunt to ship you off to some boarding school. Relax.” Tony ensured the boy, as he tossed his papers onto the smaller desk he kept in the side room. Tony maneuvered himself around to take a seat. Once slumped in his chair Tony proceeded to run a hand through his hair and sigh tiredly.

“What’s going on, Peter?”

“What do you-”

“I mean that currently you’re failing my class.” Tony said cutting the bullshit making the kid look down at his feet with a mix of shame and embarrassment. 

“Listen, I could care less if you were anyone else in this class, but if you’re the same kid who told me he wanted to attend MIT after high school, then you won’t get there by failing your high school physics class now.” Peter gave a sheepish nod in acknowledgment, but still couldn’t quite meet his teacher’s powerful gaze. 

“I know things must be rough since everything that happened with your uncle,” Tony had been avoiding bringing up the sensitive subject, knowing nobody wanted something like that being constantly thrown back at them, but he finally decided the pros of mentioning it outweighed the cons. “But I can’t just watch you ruin your future. You have to work with me, kid.”

Peter seemed to try and distract himself by once again fumbling with the edges of his sleeve at the uncomfortable mention of his uncle, allowing his brow to fury slightly. He quickly recovered and managed to look up at his teacher with a solemn but open expression. 

“I know.” He said simply, leaving it up to the door frame to support most his body weight. “I-” The boy released the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. 

“I know, sir.”

“Good, then come see me during lunch. I’ll make up a packet for you to get your grade up with and we can go over it.” Tony directed, letting the tension drop by giving the kid a sympathetic charming smile. Peter immediately seemed to beam at the offer, and began to nod profusely in agreement. 

“No- yea! I can do that, for sure. At lunch- no problem.” Peter glowed as he stumbled backwards towards the classroom’s exit, his hand turning the handle slightly before remembering to rain praise over his merciful teacher. 

“Thank you, thank you, Mr. Stark! You will not regret it.” The boy hollered back to the man before bounding off into the busy school hallway with a new found spring in his step. Tony smiled stubbornly back at the kid’s awkward but endearing exit.

“Better not.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce walked into the main office’s copying room to find Tony sitting on the floor passive aggressively yanking on the unforgiving machine’s various parts. Bruce managed to tip toe around the various scattered bits and bobs Tony had haphazardly tossed behind him. 

“Not working again, huh?” Bruce chuckled. 

“Well, let’s be fair. When did this piece of shit ever work?” Tony responded still giving the machine the evil eye. Bruce scoffed at the comment, and placed the set of papers he came to copy on the nearby table and took a spot crisscrossed on the floor to lend the man a hand, or shoulder to cry on if the damn machine has its way. 

“I mean seriously I’ve made innovating robotics designs, but god forbid I can keep this spawn of Satan operating for longer than a week. Pass me that valve piece, would ya?” Tony ranted, waving his grease stained hands around to better convey his pro-longed suffering. Bruce tossed him the piece along with an expression that just told Tony to give up.

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that Parker kid.” Tony started as he grabbed a nearby wrench.

“Peter?” 

“Yeah, he’s in one of your chemistry classes right?” 

“Sure, he’s one of my best students.” Tony banged his head on the copier’s framing. 

“What- how? That kid hasn’t done any of the homework I’ve assigned him in weeks.”

“Not for my class, he’s been on top of everything. He’s even signed up for the science club I’m sponsoring. According to Harrington he even joined the decathlon team.” Bruce spoke up, speaking very animatedly about the student as he was clearly very confident in his abilities.

“So what then? The kid just hates me?” Tony balked letting his arms dropped to his sides in defeat.

“Probably. You’re pretty unlikable.” Tony pursed his lips bitterly and turned raising an eyebrow at his fellow co-worker. 

“I’m sorry. Were you not aware that you’re actively a menace to your students?” Bruce sassed while cleaning his glasses with the edge of his shirt, somehow genuinely surprised Tony was acting shocked by this self-discovery. 

“Like when?” Tony challenged dropping his wrench and shutting close the copier’s inner workings, honestly looking as though Bruce had nothing on him.

“How about that one time you gave Flash Thompson detention for, and I’m quoting you ‘walking too loudly’?” Bruce shot back at the unfazed man. 

“The kid walks like he has a purpose and it gives me a headache.” Tony retorted already rubbing his temples as he sensed the beginnings of a migraine approaching.

“See that’s not something nice teachers say.” Bruce shrugged, knowing it was a lost cause at this point. Tony waved off the criticism. 

“I only do that to the shitty ones...” Bruce gave him a knowingly look. “When I’m running too late to get a coffee before having to deal with them.” 

“Ding, ding, ding.” Bruce sang as he tapped his finger on the floor in unison. “The truth comes out.”

“But I’ve never done anything like that to Peter, he’s spacey but he’s obviously not an idiot.” Tony tried to explain himself. 

“Maybe he’s just not so good at physics. The only reason he even has your class was because of my recommendation after seeing him breeze through my biology class freshman year. Maybe taking two advanced placement science classes are spreading him thin.” Bruce suggested. Tony gave an unsatisfied hum, not quite willing to believe that was the case. He gave the copier a swift kick and brought the little bastard back to life. 

“Hallelujah.” He commented, finally getting his copies to print off. 

“So how’s the Mrs?” Bruce asked causing Tony’s eyebrows to fury together, as he began to ponder something mentally. 

“Oh uh, what time is it?” 

“It is...” Bruce looked confused by the question, but none the less pushed up his sleeve to reveal his watch. “12:24.”

“Ah, well- I imagine she’s pretty pissed off considering she was coming over to have an early lunch together during my free period.” Tony snatched the last paper just as it was done printing and quickly stapled the packet together. Tony turned making his way out the door, but not before patting Bruce firmly on the shoulder.

“Wish me luck.” 

“You’ll need it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Honey, I’m home.” Tony sang as he pushed the door open into his classroom where his wife sat at his large desk in front of the classroom. She didn’t bother looking up from her salad to acknowledge her husband, instead just snorted at his attempt to playoff the fact she’s been eating lunch alone for the past half hour.

“You sir, can walk into traffic.” She sang back to him with the same surplus of overdone sweetness attached, but with double the amount of sass and underlying venom. Tony gritted his teeth into the same fake smile she had mustered up. 

“Have I told you recently how absolutely breath-taking you look?” 

“I didn’t really need you to.” Pepper’s fake smile turned just slightly more genuine as she pushed her orange locks over her shoulder confidently and reached for her water bottle. 

“Oh, humble too!” Tony added earning a cold arched eyebrow from his wife.  
“But no- I’m willing to bet it’s that huge, sparkly wedding ring on your finger. It makes you look like you’re positively glowing, pumpkin. Remind me, whose the bastard that managed to sweep you off your feet?” Tony dropped the packet of papers onto the desk beside the takeout boxes his wife brought, and wormed his way behind her to massage her shoulders, almost as if to relieve her stress along with his inevitable reckoning.

“Some idiot, who stood me up after explicitly agreeing to spend more time with me just to get out of marriage counseling,” Pepper tossed her fork into the now empty take out box and crossed her arms fiercely over her chest. “Should have known.” Tony sighed bending down to kiss her neck apologetically. 

“I was working.” 

“Yeah, that’s all either of us ever do. That’s the problem, Tony.” Pepper sighed dejectedly pulling away from Tony’s embrace, while pulling her purse strap over her shoulder.

“Come on, Pepper. Stay a bit longer. We still have time-” Tony was cut off by the sound of the school bell ringing calling for the students’ lunch period. Pepper shot him a sadden expression.

“Maybe another time.” She suggested half-heartedly as she reached for the door. 

“Pepper!” Tony called after her in a desperate, heart wrenched tone. 

Pepper reached out for the door handle but stumbled a bit whenever the door began to open without her touching it. Peter stood on the other side of the door and his eyes went wide when he realized he was suddenly face to face with a very frustrated woman.

“Ah- sorry I didn’t-” Peter started to ramble looking from Pepper to Tony rapidly, looking like a lost and confused puppy.

“You’re fine. Excuse me.” Pepper sighed barely looking at the boy, pushing the door open farther and brushing passed him while fishing her car keys out of her purse. 

Peter stood back to let her pass, but caught the door before it could close behind her. He stepped into the classroom a bit timidly and narrowed his eyes as if trying to read the situation, looking to Tony with a raised eyebrow searching for answers. Tony just exhaled and let himself fall into his desk’s chair, shrugging off the boy’s gaze. 

“I can come back later if this isn’t a good time, Mr. Stark.” Peter tilted his head as he made the suggestion looking intently at his teacher. 

“No you’re fine, Peter. I spent an hour getting your packet printed off, and I’d probably lose my mind if you walked away now.” Tony forced a smile, as he scratched the back of his neck absentmindedly. “Please take a seat.” 

As Peter bashfully complied and took a seat nearest to Tony’s desk, Tony gathered the takeout boxes Pepper left and carried them into his office placing them into the mini fridge. Tony braced himself on the nearby counter as he continued to rub his neck and gather himself. His eyes darted over to the nearby coffee pot and decided he should indulge a bit in his addiction. 

“Do you drink coffee, Peter?” Tony called back as he began to put a filter and a few scoops of ground up coffee into the machine. Tony could hear the boy pulling out his materials from the other room only dropping a minimal portion of which in the process it would seem.

“Uh, yeah. Well- as long as there’s a significant amount of cream and sugar involved.” Peter laughed, slightly embarrassed of the childish answer. Tony preferred his coffee black, but by habit still kept cream and sugar on hand in case Bruce, or even less often, Pepper came to visit looking for tribute. Tony sighed dejectedly at having his mind be brought back around to Pepper, sending him into a downward spiral as he tried to come up with ways to make things up to her again.

Their marriage has always been filled with lots of back and forth, but lately it was filled with more back than forth ever since Pepper and Tony’s jobs kept them apart. Pepper was an event coordinator and that meant she spent a lot of her time traveling for her job, and ever since Tony took up a teaching position rather than continuing as an entrepreneur it took away his flexible schedule that used to allow him to travel with her.

Pepper never was a fan of Tony’s decision to become a teacher, but Tony thought it’d be a more stable job for their family rather than continuing as an entrepreneur. Someone had to stay home and look out for Harley, and Tony couldn’t bear to see Pepper give up everything she’s fought for in her career. Honestly Tony didn’t mind the job, sure he had to adjust to waking up before twelve at first, but his work didn’t follow him home anymore and he was free to do whatever he wanted after that last bell rang each day. Still it was beginning to wear him thin constantly worrying about his wife. 

_Hell- It’s been months since we even slept in the same bed let alone-_

“Mr. Stark?” Tony jolted upright out of his thoughts upon hearing Peter’s voice suddenly so close. He turned and blinked dazedly at the boy standing in his office doorway. 

“The coffee machine’s been beeping for a while now.” Peter pointed out, walking up beside the man and reaching over to tap the off button on the machine. 

“Can I be honest, Mr. Stark?” The kid inquired as he pulled the coffee pot off the heating pad. Tony gave the lad a confused look, but nodded regardless.

“Go ahead.” 

“You just seem a bit out of it, and it’s making me a bit nervous honestly. I can do this, you can just go sit down.” Peter offered politely, and when Tony looked like he was about to argue Peter was quick on his toes with activating those big, doe eyes into guilt tripping Tony. “Please.” The boy pleaded softly.

Tony huffed finding it hard to argue with the kid when he felt like his head was about to burst, and just wanted nothing more than to sit back for a minute.

“Fine, but keep that cream and sugar away from my drink. I want mine as concentrated as this migraine.” Tony instructed the boy who seemed to visibly relax once Tony agreed to take it easy. Tony finally allowed his legs to carry him out of his office and back into the sanctuary of his desk’s chair.

Tony proceeded to tilt back into the chair and let out an exhausted breath. The soft, muffled shuffling of Peter preparing their drinks in the other room was oddly therapeutic and comforting. Reminding Tony of how Pepper would make them coffee late at night in the beginnings of their marriage, back when coffee was just the fuel they needed to keep them at it for hours, now it was more of just means to give themselves enough strength to tolerate each other from day to day. 

“So was that your wife?” Peter asked suddenly as he walked out of the office and placed Tony’s steaming mug of liquid courage on his desk. Tony laughed, leaning forward in his seat to take hold of his mug. 

“Begrudgingly? Yes.” 

“She’s- well she’s gorgeous.” Peter commented with a scoff, as he took his seat in the student desk near Tony’s where he had put his stuff, zoning off into the swirl of coffee in his cup. 

“Woah now, don’t try to steal her from me, home wrecker.” Tony shot back with a half-way committed chuckle as he sat upright in his chair, and reached for the packet he printed off for Peter earlier. Peter eyes grew three sizes at the comment.

“Oh- no, no, I just-” Peter started to trip over his words in his desperation to convince Tony how that wasn’t at all the case. 

“I’m just kidding, Peter,” Tony ensured the boy as he began pulling up Peter’s grade book on his laptop. “She’s out of both our leagues anyway.” He mumbled. 

Peter just laughed at the seemingly one sided awkward conversation.

“Ok so looking at your current grades, I’m going to make you a deal. If you can finish this packet completely by next week I’ll raise you up to a C. If you work your ass off for the rest of the semester you can definitely get the A you deserve, and I’m counting on it. Okay?” Tony asked as he silently tapped away on the student portal page. Peter nodded in agreement. 

“Good. You can feel free to come here during your lunch period or after school if you need any help.” Tony added before handing Peter the packet, which the boy took graciously. 

“Can I stay now, and work on it till lunch is over?” Peter asked as he flipped through the packet’s contents quickly. 

“Sure, I’m just going to be grading papers.” Tony answered while leaning over his desk to grab a stack of ungraded as assignments and a red pen. Peter smiled before clicking his pen and getting to work on the packet. 

A comfortable silence settle around the two, the swift soft movement of their pens flowing across paper and the gentle rise and fall of one another’s comfortable breathing was actually beginning to lull Tony into somewhere between consciousness and not, despite the coffee’s best efforts. Tony fought to keep his eyes open but eventually settled with keeping them closed as he rested his cheek lazily in the palm of his left hand.

Peter was surprisingly breezing through the packet, despite what anyone would assume from a kid currently flunking the class, but he started noticed the absence of noise coming from his teacher. Feeling a bit daring he decided to chance a glance up at the man, and immediately melted at the sight. 

Something about how relaxed and vulnerable Tony looked leaned over his desk with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and reading glasses barely balancing on the tip of his nose just left Peter in a dreamy haze.

Ever since Peter stepped foot into Mr. Stark’s classroom in the beginning of the year he knew he was fucked. He couldn’t focus on anything but him, and he wanted Tony to feel that way for him. It started off slowly, Peter would pester the man for help on maybe one or two questions he had already solved in his head just to feel the man’s breath on his neck as he guided Peter through the problem, but Peter wanted more.

Eventually that desire for the man’s attention spiraled into outright letting himself fail the class, purely because he just loved the way the man would look toward him with a shocked expression whenever he didn’t turn in an assignment, or how he would leave messages on his home phone for May expressing his concern for him- all of which he would promptly delete before she noticed. It was stupid and reckless, but he just wanted to fit in somewhere else in the man’s life other than just being another shitty student. 

Peter sighed, frustrated by his position. He closed the packet carelessly and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, continuing to click his pen mindlessly in the other. His gaze still lingering on that of his idolized teacher.

It was becoming exhausting. The way Peter would try to leave invisible hints for the man, but just when he decides it’s best to grow up and move on he met the man’s stunningly ungrateful wife. Peter heard stories about Tony’s home life while working in the main office as a student worker during his free period. It was only bits and pieces that came from Tony and Bruce’s conversations in the attached mailing room, but from what he heard he knew that the two fought back and forth constantly. For some reason, seeing the way she dismissed Tony when he called after her just served to make him furious. Here he was going out of his way just to get the man to send just a second glance in his direction, but she wasn’t even trying to meet her husband halfway. 

Peter reached for his mug and downed the remains before deciding he needed to try and walk off his nagging thoughts. He rose silently from his seat and slipped into the man’s office, quietly rinsing the mug and drying it. After putting the mug away Peter took a moment to weigh his options with both hands braced on either side of the small sink.

He could A) Go sit down, finish the packet before the next bell, and keep his head down for the rest of the semester, or B) Maybe just desperately continue to leave the man hints for the rest of the year and pray that maybe by graduation he’d get ballsy enough to tell the bastard he spent the last three years of his high school experience imagining himself being bent over Tony’s desk as the man drilled into him.

Peter reached up and rubbed his face in his aggravation. He couldn’t keep this up for 2 more years, he didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to stop either which lead him to plan C. 

Peter turned away from the sink, but continued to let his hands support himself on the counter’s edge, as he began to consider the consequences of what he was about to pull. Worse case scenario, the man’s is absolutely disgusted with him, never wants to even look at him again and gets him transferred to another Physics class, and somehow in that moment that sounded infinitely more tolerable then another minute of being hopelessly head over heels for the blind fool.

So for one time in Peter Parker’s carefully planned and cautious life he threw out everything he deemed right or wrong and just let his body take him back out into the classroom and over to the door. Peter let his fingers fidget nervously over the lock for a minute, but soon found himself turning the dial. 

With the door locked Peter turned around to face the man of both his dreams and nightmares, slowly descending upon him with each step closer. Peter kept his eyes on him, but proceeded to pull the sweater off over his head, leaving him in just his collared flannel button up. When he finally stood in front of Tony’s desk any nervous energy shockingly left him. He was running on pure desire and it was carrying him far. Peter placed both hands on Tony’s desk on either side of the man and leaned down to whisper in his ear softly. 

“Mr. Stark.” The gentleness of the voice barely touched Tony’s consciousness, managing only to get a sleepy hum in response. Peter smiled at how adorable he found that action to be before trying again.

“Mr. Stark~” The boy tried again in a soft singsong voice, letting the name roll seductively off his tongue. Tony’s eyebrows furled ever so slightly at the voice but he remained still otherwise.

“I need your help, Mr. Stark.” Peter spoke again, finally getting Tony’s attention. Tony took a moment to bat away the sleepy haze over his eyes, but eventually turned his head up to meet the voice. Eyebrows furrowing further when he began to process Peter’s close proximity. Peter felt bold as he took advantage of Tony’s dazed state and leaned even closer.

“I. Need. Help.” Peter spelled out for the man while looking him straight in the eye, before finally taking the plunge and pressing their lips together.

Tony’s eyes immediately shot open and any sleepy cell in his body started singing a different slightly more terrified tune. He attempted to pull back from the boy, but Peter was quick to reach up and firmly cup Tony’s face in his hands. Desperate to keep the heavenly contact. Tony eyes squeezed shut as if to cast out the terribleness of the situation that seemed to come out of nowhere. Tony managed to pull back just enough from Peter to try to get him to see reason.

“Peter- Stop-” Tony managed to choke out between the boy’s fiercely commanding assault on his lips. When the boy continued to ignore him Tony used his legs to push him and his chair back. Instead of taking the hint Peter simply started to crawl on top of the desk to follow the man. Tony groaned but when he attempted to pry off Peter’s hands the boy surprisingly pulled back before he could get too far. Tony tried not to think about the initial disappointment he felt in his stomach at the loss.

Peter’s face was completely flushed with the warmth spreading down his neck and up his ears. His lips were bright and swollen from their kiss, but it was the wild, lust filled gaze in those lidded eyes that Tony wouldn’t be able to shake from his head no matter how much he’d try. 

Peter managed to use the time Tony spent just staring at him, frozen to his core, to maneuver himself into Tony’s lap on the rolling desk chair. The force of the impact sent the both of them backwards till they hit the wall behind them. Peter was at Tony’s lips again, but soon started emitting soft whimpering sounds when the slightly more neutral position Tony had just started to fall into after looking at the boy started to back pedal into more reluctance. Peter pulled away from the heated kiss and directed his attack to the nape of Tony’s neck. Tony visibly stiffened when the boy’s attention shifted to his neck, but could barely muffle the moan of pleasure that came from the action. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck with a desperate, clingy grip as he trailed his lips up to the shell of Tony’s ear. 

“Please.” Peter spoke in a very desperate hushed voice, as he grinded into the man’s lap beneath him. “Please.” He repeated in a more breathy moan.

Tony had no idea why he stopped trying to get the kid to come to his senses after that, or why he suddenly found himself not completely disgusted by his own actions that followed. Tony suspected somewhere between the boy’s red-hot desperation and unpredicted sex appeal that he had just lost his mind. 

When Peter felt Tony move beneath him he thought for sure this was it. He just ruined everything and the world was about to start crashing down around him, and he would have absolutely deserved it to. What he didn’t expect was for Tony to lift him up till he was sitting on the edge of the desk with Tony standing between his legs, meeting Peter’s needy mouth with his own. Peter couldn’t hide the cocky smirk that crawled onto his face or the giddy giggle that slipped out once he realized Tony was actually reciprocating.

Peter let his arms relax around the man’s neck, allowing his right arm to rest lazily on Tony’s shoulder, no longer so afraid the man would run away screaming. Tony stepped closer into the boy’s embrace, dipping the boy down till he was practically lying down with his back to the desk. Peter met the man’s advances by wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist, all the while barely giving either of them a chance to breathe.

The biggest breath either of them had taken since their downward descent didn’t come till after the school bell rung calling for the end of lunch.

The two immediately pulled apart as if they had just figured out they were touching poison. Peter managed to sit up on the desk and gather his wits pretty quickly. He pushed Tony back till he was sitting back in his desk chair before hastily snatching his sweater from the floor and throwing it back on. Tony just looked like a deer caught in the headlights, like the weight of what he just did had only just now sunk in for him. Peter was quick to shove his belongings back into his backpack and swing the bag over his shoulder while his eyes darted around rapidly from both the high of what just happened to him and the nerves from it all.

“I have class, and you have a class to teach so-” Peter spoke out of breath as he quickly walked back over and began trying to straighten the desk and anything that just looked askew. “Uh…” 

Peter looked up to meet Tony’s eyes for the first time since they had separated, and just out right laughed, while running a hand through his hair and biting his bottom lip.

“Do that, I guess.” Peter chuckled finding their predicament to be much less life shattering as Tony was quickly realizing. Peter leaned over the desk to tentatively lay a kiss on the man’s cheek.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, Tony.” Peter reassured the speechless man in a low whisper, while he straighten Tony’s shirt collar. 

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Stark.”

With that Peter unlocked the door and started down the hallway with pep in his step, and a shameless grin plastered across his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way longer than I even expected, but I hope it was an enjoyable start all the same. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! :D


	2. Giving in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Just a heads up, I decided to change the rating of this story from Explicit to Mature. I realized this story will most likely have as much story as it will have some "fun" times, so if you were curious about the change that's why.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter! <3

 

 

He was a man on the verge of losing his mind. It had been almost a week since Peter decided to unapologetically drop hellfire into Tony’s lap, and he wasn’t handling it well if one could imagine. Ever since that day Peter hadn’t said a word to the man about their transgression, instead he opted for acting as if nothing happened as he focused more on raising his grade in the class. The most interaction the two had since then was when Peter turned in his extra credit packet and trailed his hand over Tony’s for a little too long while handing it in. 

Usually Tony would have ignored the minuscule action, but as of lately he was hyper-aware of the boy. As if every time the kid bit the back of his pen during a lesson, or  
stared a little too long even after everyone had been told to begin their tests they were all just signs that the boy was one step away from jumping Tony’s bones and getting him immediately turning him into the police. 

Even now as Tony stood with his back to his class while writing out assignment instructions on the board he could feel Peter eyes drilling into the back of his skull, as if hoping the man would snap and make the first move. Jokes on him, because Tony refused to even look the kid in the eyes since that day, and that was the way he was planning on getting through the rest of the year if he had his way. When Tony turned back around he noticed a girl in the back of his class had raised her hand.

“Yes, Betty?” 

“Are you collecting the field trip forms today? Since- you know it’s tomorrow? The preppy teen inquired while holding up her filled-out form. Tony hit himself mentally for forgetting about the forms, even after listening to Bruce remind him that morning. 

Bruce had somehow managed to convince Tony to offer both their classes a chance to visit a local Science and History museum. To be fair the museum was probably only meant for kids under the age of ten, but that wasn’t what they were telling their boss and the kids didn’t seem to have any complaints either. It was honestly more of an excuse to just get out of class and sight-see the metropolitan area for a day. Bruce and Tony along with the students had an unspoken understanding that there would be no actual learning come the day of the trip, and everyone was ok with that.

“I am- now that you mention it at least.” Tony joked earning a light laugh from his students. In the comfort of the group’s laugh he had the mistake of looking at Peter who he found wasn’t laughing along, but still sported a wholesome smile on his face while watching Tony like a school girl crush. Tony immediately regretted the action.

“Could you please collect the permission slips, Betty?” Tony asked to which the girl nodded and began walking around collecting the slips, loving to feel busy. Tony was happy to put her to work if it meant he didn’t have to, and it was a perfect way to avoid Peter. 

Betty collected the permission slips and handed them off to her teacher. Everyone began to silently work on their assignments for the remainder of the period. When the bell rang, and everyone started to gather their things, Tony reminded everyone to have their recent assignment completed by next week.

All the students began filing out the door, all except one dreaded figure in Tony’s peripheral vision that just seemed to be taking their sweet, sweet time. Tony sighed when it started nearing in on him.

“Yes, Peter?” Tony addressed the boy in a strict and firm sounding tone, Peter didn’t seem too phased by Tony’s cold demeanor. He just smiled and silently stretched out his permission slip. Tony narrowed his eyes when the slip was pushed into his line of sight.

“You were supposed to give that to Betty.” Tony commented in irritation, as he reached out to take it from Peter’s hand.

“I didn’t want to.” Peter responded with a shrug while re-adjusting his bag strap on his shoulder. The boy leaned over slightly while scanning across Tony’s desk mindlessly.

“You’ve been ignoring me by the way. Rude.” He added reaching forward to grab Tony’s coffee cup to take a sip. His face immediately twisted up in disgust at the taste and he set it back down. 

“That’s disgusting. Ugh, the hell-?” Peter complained wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as if to rid of the horrid bitter taste of Tony’s plain black coffee. Tony knew what that kid was doing, he was trying to provoke any kind of reaction from Tony he could, and honestly it was a second away from working too. 

“You’re going to be late to your next class.” Tony pointed out, taking the permission slip while desperately hoping he could claim the kid forged his aunt’s signature later, but also knew in the back of his head Peter wouldn’t do something like that.

_Didn’t think he’d start devouring your face mid-snooze either, and yet here we are._

“Pay attention to me then-” Peter pouted crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest, one second away from stomping his foot and crying on the floor Tony imagined, but luck was on Tony’s side for once when someone opened the classroom door interrupting Peter’s tantrum.

“Peter, come on. We’re going to be late for our Spanish quiz.” Ned called out to his friend waving his Spanish notes in the air dramatically. Peter stepped back reluctantly from Tony’s desk and groaned heading towards the door and his friend. 

“Ned, come on- I was asking a question.” Peter complained, pushing the door open wider, before stepping out and following his friend begrudgingly to their next class.

Tony just let his head fall onto his desk in exhaustion, just wanting the day to end.

 

* * *

 

“Oh man, you look like shit.” Bruce commented the next day. When the two were preparing everything for the field trip. The students were arriving gradually, and Bruce had instructed them to wait by the awning till their bus arrived. The students groaned at being told to wait in the cold weather, but stopped when Tony sent them all a far colder look.

“I never agreed to wake up before the sun for this job. This is just inhumane.” Tony responded pulling on his tinted sun glasses to better block out the beautifully annoying sunrise. Tony considered briefly flicking off the damn thing for being late to the party.

“Ah. You didn’t get your coffee, so that’s what I’m in for today. Great.” Bruce processed as he pulled out his attendance from his bag. 

“I have no idea what you’re going on about- THOMPSON! I can see you, you little shit. Throw that snowball and see what happens.” Tony threatened the teenager huddling behind one of the awning pillars about to pelt Michelle from Tony’s fifth period in snowballs. Tony turned away from the kid when he dropped the snowballs in his arms, and choose to pretend not to notice when Michelle threw basically half of Frosty the Snowman back at the idiot. Bruce just stared at Michelle in mild disappointment, but let it go nonetheless.

“I hate that one.” Tony mumbled as he tugged his scarf tighter around his neck and tucked it under his clean-cut jacket.

“Oh yeah, you’re going to be in a great mood today.” Bruce said sarcastically patting Tony on the shoulder encouragingly. The two had moved on and started bickering about the school’s new art teacher whenever Tony noticed a car pulled up across the way in the drop off lot. He quickly looked away when he realized it was Peter getting out of his aunt’s old beat up van carrying some sort of to-go tray. 

“Oh look, Peter made it.” Bruce commented, as he waved the kid over. Tony made a mental note to choke his friend at a later date. 

“Hey, Mr. Banner!” Peter greeted as he ran up. “I brought you this.” 

Peter pulled what looked like a to-go coffee cup from the cardboard carrying tray he held in his arms. Bruce unfortunately raised his hands up to deny the offer. 

“Oh- thank you, Peter, but I don’t drink coffee.” Bruce interjected with a sad smile. 

“Oh, I know. I just got you some warm green tea instead.” Peter smiled brightly, passing the foam cup to the man. “I heard it’s supposed to help with stress.” 

“Could always use some of that.” Bruce admitted taking the cup and sipping on its contents happily. Peter leaned over to get a better look at Tony, and Tony tried to not visibly stiffened at the attention.

“I brought you something too, Mr. Stark.” Peter announced as he held out another foam cup. 

“It’s coffee- just the terrible way you like it.” Peter informed. Tony begrudgingly looked up to meet the boy’s eyes for the first time. 

The boy was practically hidden under his thick winter coat and beanie, but the chilling air left him with a rosy blush painted across his face from ear to ear, one that sent Tony flashbacks to the boy perched on Tony’s desk, out of breath and hungry for more. Tony mentally groaned at what this little brat was doing to his head.

“He will absolutely take it.” Bruce chimed in, while nudging Tony’s side. He was just grateful to be able make Tony more tolerant and tolerable with the liquid gold. Tony sighed and reached out to take the cup from Peter’s gloved hand.

“Thank you, Peter.” Tony said with a stiff smile. Peter seemed to beam at the man’s gratitude. 

“You’re welcome, sir.” He smiled, as he shifted his balance back and forth between his toes and heels, swaying with the motion. He really just looked like a little kid whose teacher had just gave him a gold star.

“This is good stuff, Peter. Where did you get it?” Bruce questioned with a raised eyebrow and an impressed expression.

“My aunt has been wanting to open a coffee shop, with little pastries and everything. So she and I have been practicing different recipes.” Peter answered.

“You’re kidding! Well tell your aunt you both would make a killing.” Bruce complimented, hitting the boy playfully on the arm making Peter laugh.

“Yeah, she’s definitely come a long way from those walnut date loaves.” He mumbled. Tony couldn’t hide the laugh that bubbled up from the comment. Tony remembered the walnut date loaves from his open house event Peter and his Aunt had attended, and how when May wasn’t looking Peter passed the man a tissue to spit out the tragedy with.

When Tony looked up again the boy’s silent smile was more genuine and casted towards Tony. Tony managed to offer back a small polite smile, but otherwise went back to getting lost in his admittedly heavenly drink. 

“Peter!” The group turned around to see Michelle calling out for her idiot friend. Peter mumbled an excuse, before running over to her and his friend Ned.

“You bring me anything?” Michelle asked narrowing her eyes critically at her friend. 

“Why would I do that?” Peter countered with a playful laugh, as he moved to dodge Michelle’s newest snowball that put Frosty to shame.

Tony turned away from the scene and switched out the hand gripping his cup to let the other regain some warmth in his pocket. In the shifting motion Tony felt a piece of sticky-note paper attached to the cup, looking down Tony notice it only had a phone number written on it.

Tony felt a sharp pinch in his side come suddenly from Bruce, and quickly shoved the piece of paper in his jacket pocket before looking at his friend like he’d grown two heads.

“What?” 

“Don’t be mean to that kid. If you’re mean to him, I’ll be mean to you.” Bruce warned like a protective mother as the bus finally pulled up, and Tony’s stomach dropped with dread for what the day had in store.

 

* * *

 

“Peter’s missing.” 

Tony blinked down at Michelle and looked at her like she was speaking gibberish. 

“What?” Tony asked, getting the girl to repeat her original statement. 

“No, I heard you. What I’m asking is, how did you lose him? This is why I made you the team leader to begin with- so nobody would get lost.” Tony didn’t originally plan to be arguing with a teenage girl in a dinosaur exhibit this early in the day, but that seemed to be the route his day was taking. 

“What can I say? He’s a slippery bitch.” Michelle explained lazily with her hands still stuffed inside her jacket as she shrugged passively.

“Did you try getting a hold of him, texting him or something?” Tony tried to reason with the girl. Michelle nodded.

“My calls went to voicemail. His phone could just be dead.” She suggested, and Tony just groaned at the possibility. 

“Ok, you take your boy band into the show room. Mr. Banner needs to feel like more students care about his fascination with gamma rays, so humor him for a thirty-minute glorified PowerPoint lecture. I’ll try getting a hold of the kid.” Tony instructed the girl who gave the man a weird half-hearted salute gesture, and turned back around to her group.

“You heard the man, sluts.” She spoke leading her group into the show room, just happy to have an excuse to read her book in peace instead of listening to her team imagining what dinosaurs would win in a fight.

Tony sighed before texting Bruce that he had to go find a lost student, to which Bruce lovely replied:

_Sucks to be you._

Tony checked in all the previous areas their classes had been allowed to tour and found no trace of the boy. Honestly, he was starting to get a bit nervous, suddenly every terrible possibility of what could have happened to the kid was rolling through his head. Tony was a minute from getting the help of a security guard when he remembered the sticky note from this morning. 

Tony reached into his pocket and unfolded the wrinkled-up piece of paper and read the number again. Deciding to give it a least a final try, before calling on the police dogs and helicopters, he pulled out his phone again and dialed the number. He really had no idea why he was even trying.

_If this boy couldn’t answer a phone call from his friend there’s no way he’d answer an unknown number-_

“Hello?” 

_That little shit._

“Peter?”

“Speaking.” Peter replied with no noticeable tone of urgency or danger in sight. 

“Where are you?” Tony asked hating the way he sounded like he was bickering with his wife.

“I got lost, I don’t know.” Peter answered, as Tony did another three-sixty in place looking for the brat.

“I need help.” That phrase was now acting as Tony’s trigger word apparently as it brought back the unspeakable memory again. Tony’s grip on his phone tightened as he tried to shut it out. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m serious help me.” Peter pleaded in a slightly more convincing voice.

“What’s around you?” Tony inquired, managing finally to set everything aside to focus on one problem at a time.

“Well- There’s lots of space stuff. Like statues of planets and stars, all that jazz.” Peter explained, and Tony could hear the kid fiddling around with the stuff as he explained it.

“Peter, how did you get to the space exhibit? That’s not even on the same floor as us.” Tony complained rubbing his face in agony.

“I had to go to the bathroom.” Peter scoffed into the phone as he continued to wander around the exhibit aimlessly. Tony sighed, not really sure what else he expected. 

“Stay there. I’ll get you.” Tony ordered the kid and ended the call heading up the stairs, ready to save the kid from himself.

 

* * *

 

When Tony made it up to the space exhibit he took a moment to ponder how the kid expected him to believe he had just wandered into a closed and blocked off exhibit, evidently being off limits for maintenance despite there being no custodians in sight. Tony huffed, channeling the inner rebel of his youth and squeezing through the flimsy blockade. 

By the time he managed to find the planet statues the boy identified he became immediately annoyed realizing the boy had wandered off after he had told him not to. Tony practically growled at the realization, and hastily walked through the exhibit’s natural flowing path searching for the kid. Tony followed the path till he came across a doorway with a bright neon sign hanging over top.

_Constellation Projection Room_

Tony didn’t give it more than a second before he was taking hold of the door handle and pushing into the room. The room was a quiet, a glowing auditorium room with movie theater seats circling around the center projector. Star constellations were projected across the ceiling, moving slowly around the room at a soothing and relaxing pace. The tiny lights spread around the room in huge clusters, shimmering brightly as they flickered between various colors. 

Had it not been for Tony’s headache inducer sitting in the middle row with his headphones firmly taking hold of his sense of hearing and thus ignoring Tony’s calls, then maybe Tony could have appreciated the ambience more. Tony stomped down the aisle, allowing himself to squeeze into Peter’s row, before promptly yanking out one of the boy’s headphones. Peter just looked up at the man with mild surprise before smiling.

“You found me.” 

“Peter.” Tony spoke in a firm tone, somehow managing to convey every bit of disappointment and disapproval he needed in just that name. Peter looked away and pulled out his other headphone, winding up them around his hand nonchalantly.

“You can’t just do something like this, Peter. I nearly had a heart attack till I realized you were just trying to torment me.” Tony fumed standing with a hand on his hip and the other animating his grievances bombastically. Peter pouted, still not meeting his teacher’s gaze.

“I’m not trying to torment you.” He insisted in a downcast tone. He finally looked to Tony with a bitter, stubborn expression. “I’m trying to get your attention.” 

“Well you have it.” Tony gave up, waving the white flag and all. The man allowed himself to take a seat beside the kid, despite how he’s spent the last week avoiding him like the plague. The boy had worn him out finally.

“Peter, how exactly do you imagine this playing out?” Tony asked with a forced chuckle, now leaning forward in his seat watching the way the star projections cascaded their glowing silhouettes around them. “This doesn’t end well- for either of us. You’re not thinking clearly.” 

Peter’s nose crinkled up at what he was hearing, and he shook his head in opposition. 

“No- I wasn’t thinking clearly when I thought I could spend another day pretending I wasn’t head over heels for you. I wasn’t thinking when I didn’t believe I even had a shot with you.” Peter objected, leaning into the argument as his anger snowballed as he went. 

“Because you like me too.” Peter insisted with absolute conviction. “You think I’m cute, and smart, and- You _like_ being around me.” The boy began to babble out everything he knew the man was thinking, as his focused remained firmly on Tony. 

“And that terrifies you.” Tony swallowed, focusing now on his shoes as he mentally went over every escape route he could think of.

“I won’t tell anyone, Tony.” Peter reassured the broken looking man to his side. “Contrary to what you believe the last thing I want is to ruin your life.”

“I just think I can make it a lot more fun.” Peter added, putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder, pushing the man back into the plush comfort of his theater seat.

“Peter-” before Tony could even begin to articulate the million doomsday scenarios running through his head the boy was already halfway in his lap kissing down his neck. 

“All kinds of fun, Tony.” Peter illustrated his point by trailing further and further down with his kisses, unwinding Tony’s scarf from around his neck and tossing it into the seat beside them, proceeding to unbutton a fair portion of his dress shirt in the process. Peter’s actions were sloppy and due to the limiting environment, he found it hard to move comfortably, but despite that he was completely consumed in his mission to seduce the fool. 

Peter dropped down to his knees, maneuvering himself in-between the man’s legs while reaching out to grip Tony’s belt with both hands. Tony growled leaning back up to grab Peter’s face in his hands. Peter felt his teacher squish his cheeks together and firmly pull his face up till he was looking at Tony with bright red lips and a high on bliss expression. Tony merely looked back at the kid with a sad and wavering expression.

“You want this?” Tony grunted, looking the kid straight in the eyes to make certain there would be no doubt in his answer. Peter grinned. 

“More than anything.” He smirked cheekily, but with an undeniable resolve flickering in his eyes none the less. Tony continued to scan the boy for an eternity longer, giving Peter time to come to grips and turn back from this impending mistake, but Peter just stared back with a fierce, unrelenting gaze. 

Tony let out a weighted breath before leaning down and connecting their lips together in a needy, messy, nearly aggressive kiss. Their teeth clashed as neither of the two approached the kiss with anything other than starved desperation and reckless hunger. Peter laughed into their kiss when Tony roughly bit his bottom lip, knowing full well it was Tony letting out his aggravation with him. Peter smiled, pulling back briefly before nuzzling Tony’s face in apology and giving him a small series of tender pecks to the lips to follow.

“Let me.” Peter whined mid kiss, pulling at Tony’s belt reminding him the boy’s hands were still there. Now Tony found himself as the one laughing.

“Whatever happened to that patient Peter Parker.” Tony chuckled with a raised eyebrow, as he ran his hand through the boy’s hair, loving the way it glowed with the shifting color of the projections. Peter visibly melted into the man’s palm, living for the way Tony’s hand moved from his hair back to cupping his face with a lovingly softness to it.

“He got horny.” Peter muttered, his attention somewhere in-between Tony and his cock. Peter’s incessant yanking on Tony’s belt nearly making him want to ruin the kid and everything else good Tony’s got in his life. Peter teasingly batted his eyelashes at the man. “Now let me blow you.” 

Peter’s hands were already pulling the belt back through the loop, and Tony didn’t miss the way his hands were trembling through the action.

“You don’t have to.” Tony felt the need to remind the kid. Peter rolled his eyes at the notice and continued to unbutton Tony’s pants. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter said just to give his teacher some peace in mind, knowing he wasn’t getting cold feet. Peter withdrew his hands briefly to pull off some of his many heavy layers including his beanie, scarf and winter coat. He raked his hand through his hair quickly just to push it away from his face, before sinking back down into his task.

Peter didn’t waste another second before he took Tony’s cock in his mouth and began to work the man for all he was worth. Tony jolted at the abruptness of the action but couldn’t take his eyes off the teenager currently borderline worshiping his dick. He had trouble seeing the flushed appearance of the boy at his feet, only what the multi-colored rim lighting around him felt like revealing as the boy moved, but he knew from the warmth of his skin as he trailed his hand around the kid’s neck the kid was a hot, blushing mess.

For someone who had never given a blowjob before Tony was happy to say Peter was absolutely the fast learner he’d always thought of him as. Peter was working Tony’s cock up and down at a rapid speed, managing to keep his cheeks nice and hollowed out for his teacher as he did his best to take in as much of his length as he could. Tony smiled at how hot and adorable he was finding his little brat to be, but decided he might as well teach the kid something even if he was quickly becoming the worse teacher in history.

“Use your hand Peter. Lick it first.” Tony instructed, and Peter looked up mid blow job, causing Tony moan at those big doe eyes before Peter nodded slightly in understanding.

Peter removed the glove from his right hand by pulling it off between his thighs, he pulled his head up from his activity just briefly to lick his palm before working it around the base of Tony’s cock. His mouth and hand were working in sync with a slight twisting motion as they edged Tony closer and closer to his release. Tony let his head roll back and a heavy moan escape when he felt the kid start swirling his tongue around his dick, and with an a few flicks of his tongue here and there, it was just enough to drive Tony to the brink.

Peter could tell by the short, shaky breaths now coming from his teacher that Tony was close and couldn’t help but be the brat he is. Peter pulled back from Tony’s cock with an audible pop, and instead of driving Tony furiously towards his release he opted for a more slow descent into madness, because damn was he petty.

Tony immediately looked down to Peter when he noticed the agonizing change in pace, he shot the boy a confused expression. Peter just smiled, running his mouth lazily on the outer side of Tony’s shaft. Tony growled as he felt the pressure within him increase massively with no release in sight. 

“Say it.” Peter ordered, still pumping Tony’s cock in his hand, choking the poor thing with a tightening grip as he felt so inclined. “Say you like me.” 

Tony gritted his teeth, but bit his lip to refrain from giving the kid exactly what he wanted. Peter’s eyes narrowed before cracking down harder on his ministrations. 

“Please.” Came the boy’s final plead. Tony eyes snapped back to the kid’s and immediately felt terrible after seeing the doubt and fear flashing across Peter’s eyes, as he started to consider the possibility that all of this really had been one sided, that Tony truly didn’t want anything to do with him, but unfortunately for them both that was the furthest thing from the truth. 

Tony rolled his hand through Peter’s hair once more making the boy’s heart do a back flip and pupils dilate times a thousand. 

“Kid,” Tony paused to laugh with a hopeless expression spreading over his features. “I’m positively obsessed with you.” 

Peter’s heart practically fluttered right out of his chest at the proclamation, his eyes darted back and forward between Tony’s desperately looking to see if he was telling the truth. When all signs pointed to yes the boy beamed right alongside the starry lights around them. Peter giggled like the giddy school boy he was before he started nuzzling Tony’s cock again.

“Good answer.” Peter spoke, cocking his head in approval before going back into the blowjob with precisely ten-thousand percent more fuel to his flame. Sucking the cock to hell and back, almost immediately bringing Tony back to that edge he’s been familiarize with. Tony’s grip on Peter’s hair became vastly stronger as he felt himself getting rapidly close to his release. 

“I’m-” Tony managed to grunt out between Peter’s efforts. Peter looked up with smiling eyes as his head bobbed in the man’s lap, the sight nearly pushing Tony to release in itself. “Keep those eyes on me, darling.” 

Peter once again beamed at the praise and did as his teacher instructed, allowing the man to thrust his hips into his mouth to chase his bliss. Tony thrusted forward with one last desperate push and roared at the electric currents that ran through his veins at the heavenly rush. Peter swallowed around Tony’s cock multiple times to ensured not to leave any evidence behind. 

Once the dust had settled Peter pulled back, swallowing one last time before wiping his face on the back of his sleeve, embarrassed by how spent he knew he looked as he offered Tony a shy smile. Tony didn’t understand how that sassy, little minx who was beautifully drunk on sex could have been self-conscious of anything when he was absolutely the hottest thing Tony’s ever seen.

“I think we missed that presentation on gamma rays.” Peter pointed out, as he slipped his glove back on and haphazardly looped his scarf around his neck. Tony for some reason found the statement to be hilarious and let out a booming laugh as he also readjusted his appearance. Peter bit his lip with the self-satisfaction of knowing he made Tony laugh so genuinely.

Tony eventually stood up motioning for the kid to follow him. Peter quickly slipped his beanie back on before jogging to catch up with his teacher. Peter reached him just as the man reached the room’s exit, and he slyly managed to wrap his arms around Tony, giving the man a hug from behind.

“So, does this mean I have an A in the class or...?” Peter smiled, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder lovingly. Tony raised an eyebrow and scoffed at the notion. 

“Unfortunately for you just because I’m weak at the knees for a cute face doesn’t mean I give free handouts.” Tony replied spinning the kid around to face him, while letting his arms linger around the boy’s waist. Peter reached up to wind his hands around Tony’s neck.

“Shame.” Peter smirked, feeling cheeky he leaned in to steal a final kiss, before Tony reached up and covered his mouth with his palm, suddenly giving the boy a firm gaze.

“No one can know.” He said simply. Peter licked Tony’s palm lightly making the man pull his hand back with a mildly disgusted look. Peter laughed at the man’s expression before finally stealing that last kiss he wanted.

“No one will know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you have any thoughts, even the smallest comment is very encouraging for me. :)
> 
> See ya in the next chapter! <3


	3. Backpedaling

 

 

Things had been going unbelievably well for Peter since the field trip. Tony was slowly becoming more comfortable with Peter’s displays of affection, and though he himself still remained extremely cautious he was also becoming more pronounced with his adoration for the kid.

Peter had spent the last week staying during lunch, and after school to spend time with his teacher. Most of their time together was spent with Peter just helping Tony with mundane tasks like sorting through student assignments, or tidying up the classroom while talking animatedly about whatever was going through his head. Tony listened as he graded papers, perking up from his work to throw out his advice and sarcastic comments often. 

Peter knew he had a habit of talking too much, but he appreciated the way Tony never made him feel like a bother, and still carried on with the kid’s seemingly pointless conversations regardless of how stupid they may seem, even to Peter at times. He just wanted to be near Tony and hear the man speak in that velvety tone even if it was baseless. 

Little did Peter know Tony loved their little conversations just as much. Since his and Pepper’s marriage began falling through the cracks he had missed these small displays of affection. 

However, that was all fine and good, Peter loved the simplicity of those tender moments, but he was also a hormonal teenage boy that wanted more from Tony. Tony of course proved to be a hard one to crack, no matter how riled up he got the man he still refused to go all the way, but it didn’t stop Peter from trying.

“Have you ever fucked your wife in your classroom?” Peter inquired, as if it was a perfectly appropriate thing to ask. 

Peter was currently laying on one of Tony’s science counters by the window, with his head supported by his backpack beneath him and legs pulled up till the bottoms of his feet rested comfortably on the counter top. He continued to stare out the window while he waited for a response, munching on the chips Tony had brought him for lunch along with a sub from Delmar’s. Tony didn’t choose to grace the kid with the shocked and mildly disturbed expression he knew he wanted from him.

“Is that really a logical question to ask your teacher?” Tony responded, continuing to go over his lesson plan for his next class. 

“I’m not asking my teacher, I’m asking you— who happens to be a teacher.” Peter said, looking back at Tony with a cheeky grin, as he crossed one of his legs over the other.

“Who happens to be _your_ teacher.” Tony clarified, closing his lesson plan folder and walking over to the kid. Tony reached over Peter’s head to close the blinds, and Peter took advantage of the man’s vulnerability. Leaning up quickly on his elbows to interrogate him further.

“You’re avoiding the question.” Peter spoke, as he kept his eyes firmly on Tony’s lips, making his focus clear. Tony smiled tauntingly down at the boy, loving the way he got huffy whenever Tony stalled from answering his questions. 

Tony decided to take mercy on the little brat. He propped his hand on the counter top across Peter’s chest and leaned down to give the kid his undivided attention.

“No. I have not, Peter.” He answered. “Happy?”

“Elated.” Peter smiled, suddenly sitting up on the counter and wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck.

“Wanna try— with me?” Peter suggested, looking up at Tony with those ‘fuck me’ eyes that Tony had seen from the kid many times before and still wasn’t quite used to it. Tony smirked, letting out a contemplative hum as he seemed to consider it.

“I don’t think you want to lose your virginity in a classroom, on a cold ass science counter.” Tony explained, reaching up to unwind Peter’s hands from around his neck before kissing the boy’s palms affectionately. Peter let Tony hold both of his hands to his chest, but leaned in closer.

“I don’t think you have any idea what I want.” The kid spoke heatedly, but then his eyebrows furled as they seemed to process Tony’s statement further. “Who said I was a virgin?”

“Are you not?” Tony asked with a raised eyebrow and knowing gaze. Peter pulled his hands back from Tony’s with an offended yank.

“I mean- yeah, but you shouldn’t assume. It’s not like I don’t have options.” Peter said bitterly, now leaned back on his palms as he pouted at Tony. Tony laughed lightly at the kid’s childish pout. 

“Forgive me for assuming the kid trying to get into his teacher’s pants was low on other options.” Tony teased, but Peter just stared back disgruntled.

“I like _you_ , Tony.” Peter specified, “I don’t have some teacher fetish. I just like you.”

“Don’t assume I’m here right now because I don’t have better places I could be, I’m here because— to me— this is the best place I could be.” Peter spoke dangerously, grabbing his backpack and pushing Tony backwards in his frustration. “Just not right now.”

Peter weaved himself angrily around the student desks, heading for the door. 

“See you tomorrow, asshole.” Peter offered, before disappearing out the door followed shortly by the school bell calling for the end of lunch.

Tony groaned briefly, letting his head fall into his hands as he tried to figure out where that conversation had gone so wrong. Tony grabbed the to-go bag Peter left behind and balled it up into the trash. Forcing a smile as his next class began to file in and greet him.

Tony was pretty familiar with pissing off nearly everyone around him, but for some reason he had never felt more regretful then when it was Peter being the one he hurt.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tony was stilled unsure of how he was going to apologize to the kid. To be fair he was still unsure of how to apologize in general, so it wasn’t just because of their awkward circumstances. Tony had been rolling around a few ideas in his head, when he walked into the Library the next day during the tail-end of his second to last class period. 

He intended to ask the librarian if there’d enough available computers for his class to work on their reports with next week. Unfortunately, the old battle axe of a librarian was nowhere to be seen, leaving Tony shit out of luck. Tony looked around briefly to see if anyone was around to leave her a message to dial his classroom extension when she returned. 

As if the world just wanted to see him squirm the only living soul in sight was a familiar one, quietly shuffling in the corner of the library. Peter was sorting through the book returns and putting them back on their respected shelves, while listening to his headphones. Tony simply scoffed at the sight. This kid was everywhere.

Deciding it’d be best to face his demons sooner rather than later, he tapped his clipboard against his leg encouraging as he built up the resolve. He let his legs carry him over, but decided to let himself play the apology by ear, not that it ever worked out well before.

As Tony approached Peter remained none the wiser, completely consumed in his mindless task. Tony reached out and tapped the kid on the shoulder, waiting as he slowly turned around. Tony quickly leaned in, using his clipboard to hide both their faces as he stole a quick kiss from the kid. 

Peter looked like a deer caught in the headlights, as he struggled to process what just happened. Adjusting his focus after the man pulled back he relaxed realizing it was only Tony currently assaulting him. Peter pulled the headphones from his ears, before offering Tony a reluctant smile.

“Hello to you too.” He commented, laying his headphones around his neck as he subconsciously ran his fingers along the wall of books behind him. 

Tony reached out and grabbed Peter’s hand tenderly and maneuvered them both back till they were better concealed by the bookshelf. Peter couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Tony, amused by his extra cautious measures.

“First of all,” Tony began in a hushed tone. “shouldn’t you be in class, young man.” Peter laughed.

“I help out as a student worker this period. Usually I work in the main office, but sometimes they like to rent me out. The librarian had to go home early, so they asked me to fill in for the period till they can get a replacement.” Peter explained, not objectifying to the way Tony’s hands held him close, Tony considered that a win. Tony hummed as he processed Peter’s answer. 

“Second, you don’t seem nearly as angry with me today.” Tony mentioned, and Peter rolled his eyes, looking down to Tony’s chest.

“No, I just- I’m sorry I acted like a brat. I know you didn’t mean it that way, I just-” Peter began to ramble as he tried to explain his earlier outburst. “I don’t like you thinking of me as a kid is all.” 

This would have been one of the few times Tony was the first to apologize, and yet somehow he had gotten beat to the punch by this angel who was too good for this world and especially too good for Tony. 

After ten years of marriage and plenty of experience with arguments never had an argument been resolved so quickly, but Tony still didn’t feel right letting Peter take the blame for their miscommunication.

“I should not have said what I said, joke or not. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, Peter.” Tony felt the need to clarify, as he reached up and cupped Peter’s face gently in his palm, desperate to let this kid know he wasn’t a complete asshole. Peter smiled, biting his lip as he looked up contently.

“I forgive you, Tony.” Peter announced as he rose up on his toes to kiss the man sweetly on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle at first, but of course that couldn’t last forever. 

Peter and Tony were soon devouring each other’s mouths in heated pants. Tony boldly slipped his hand under Peter’s sweater, earning a startled jolt from the kid as his warm hands ran over the boy’s toned stomach. Peter gasped as his body suddenly felt like a trillion degrees, and he was rapidly succumbing to his lust. 

Peter whimpered in a needy way into their kiss, his hands gripping desperately onto Tony’s shirt. Tony leaned down to pick the kid up by his thighs, never breaking their embrace in the process. Peter accepted the action by happily winding his legs around the man’s waist, and desperately grabbing the man’s face as they continued to fall further into each other’s heavenly bliss.

Tony was grinding the boy down onto himself, and melted at the sounds that came of it. Peter’s nails nearly torn through his shirt as the kid fought back a loud moan, making Tony smile into the kiss. Peter pulled back from the kiss, still clinging to the man.

“Please, Tony. It’s okay.” Peter could only speak in short and shaky bursts. “I want it, Tony. I swear I do. I won’t regret it. You won’t regret it. Please.” 

Tony redirected his attack to the boy’s neck as the kid began pleading for the man to fuck him. In the moment the idea wasn’t sounding too bad, but the nagging voice in the back of Tony head implored him not to in a last-ditch effort to save him from himself, but with Peter whispering hopelessly in his ear that nagging voice was quickly being casted out.

Tony reached for the front of Peter’s pants, and started to undo the button when suddenly his’s cellphone began ringing obnoxiously in his back pocket. Tony and Peter nearly jumped ten feet upon the disturbance, but quickly recovered themselves from the mini anxiety attack. 

Tony cursed under his breath, reaching back to grab his phone and see who was calling. 

_Pepper_

Tony didn’t miss the way Peter’s eyes had quickly scanned across the screen as well and immediately regretted not having it tilted out of his sight. Tony moved to set Peter back on his feet, and was met with immediate scrutiny. 

“Ignore her!” Peter snapped, digging his nails in the man’s shoulder even more in his outrage. “You’re busy!”

“I can’t just ignore her Peter.” Tony retorted, putting the boy down and turning away to answer his phone, not missing the way Peter huffed and crossed his arms behind him.

“Hello?” 

“Hey Tony.” 

“Hey, Pep.” Tony responded, keeping an eye on the doorway and away from Peter’s fuming state.

“I’m sorry I had to fly out last week unexpectedly for this event, but I’m gonna be home soon and I just wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me?” Pep offered. 

Tony could tell from her tone she was trying to another attempt to save their marriage and he didn’t have the heart to break hers by denying her request, even under Peter’s hateful gaze.

“Yeah, of course, Pepper.” 

“Great! I’m gonna be at the airport in about two hours, could you maybe pick me up? I can get a cab if it’s too much hassle.” Pepper inquired, Tony hated the way she sounded prepared to be disappointed by his answer. God did she deserved better than him.

“No- yeah, I can do that. Bruce has a free period, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind watching over my last class if it’s for your sake.” Tony looked over to the clock on the wall seeing how his next class would be in just a couple minutes. 

“Well tell Bruce you’re asking on my behalf, and make sure to bat the eyelashes, he’s a sucker for that.” Pepper laughed, and Tony imitated her a bit more forcefully.

“Oh, also I meant to ask-” Pepper began again, but was soon interrupted as Peter had enough of being put on the back burner. Peter lunged forward, swiping Tony’s phone from his palm and ending the call.

“What the hell, Peter?!”

“I thought we weren’t supposed to use our phones in school.” Peter spat back at the man with venom rolling off his tongue, as Tony snatched the phone back out of his hands. 

“Not funny.” Tony simply statement, pushing pass the kid and walking out of the library. Re-dialing Pepper’s number as he headed for the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been a bit of a disaster, pretty much par for the course at this point, but this time it wasn’t so much from a lack of effort on their parts so much as a lack of cooking skills.

Pepper attempted a home cooked meal, but only made it so far as to completely engulf their house in a thick cloud of smoke, and the headache inducing aroma of burnt garlic. Tony opened the windows to air it out, but beyond that stood back in fear that he might just make it worse.

By the end of the long night Tony laid draped across their couch with a wet rag on his forehead to ease his building migraine. Pepper finally shuffled into the room after washing all the pans and utensils of the burnt monstrosity.

“Well that was a bust.” She reflected simply as she kicked at Tony’s feet, Tony removed his feet from the couch and she exhaustedly reclaimed their spot.

“To be fair I can’t imagine I would have done much better.” Tony offered, removing the warm cloth from his forehead to look at her. Pepper sighed in defeat.

“You want to order pizza?” She suggested.

“Sure.” Tony approved, taking his rag and tossing it into the laundry room. Pepper got up to grab the phone off the charger, but as she started to punch in the number to their local pizzeria she stopped, just letting her fingers graze over the buttons.

“Tony.” She spoke solemnly, getting the man’s attention. “I... What happened to us, Tony?”

Well hell if that wasn’t a loaded question. There wasn’t much at this point that hadn’t happen to them, maybe that’s all it was. They weren’t made to last.

“I don’t know, Pepper.” Tony responded, matching her same dejected tone.

“It feels like last week we were happy college graduates, traveling through Europe one week and Dubai the next, and now-” Pepper scoffed, pulling the clip from her hair and letting it cascade around her face, “and now I can’t even make my husband happy with a non-burnt home cooked meal.”

“Pizza can make me happy.” Tony said attempting to lift her spirits and the tension.

“But I can’t.” Pepper commented, looking at the phone in her hands as she fiddled with it nervously. Tony stayed silent, not quite sure what she was getting at.

“Listen- Tony, I get it. I’m the bitch who leaves you every other week to go off perusing through Paris or god knows where. I know I’m a terrible wife.” Pepper tried to explain, and when Tony moved to stop her there she only continued.

“But Tony, despite what you may think, I have never stopped loving you.” Pepper spoke honestly, looking up at Tony with strong but no less glassy eyes. 

“So, for both our sakes tell me now if there’s really nothing I can do to make this work.” Pepper pleaded, “because I don’t want you hating me for the rest of our lives.” 

Tony was taken aback by Pepper’s outburst. Pepper was always one for confrontation, but in regard to their love life she usually preferred to sweep it all under the rug and let it fester, but those glossy eyes told Tony that not even she could pretend they weren’t falling apart anymore. 

Looking at Pepper’s completely resigned and hopeless demeanor left Tony with a hole in his chest. He probably never should have gotten married, he was ten times worse as a husband then Pepper could ever be as a wife. He could never hate Pepper, he would always be in her debt.

When his parents died in a car crash during his first year of college it was Pepper who was there to pick up the pieces. It was always Pepper who had his back. So even if he didn’t love her as a husband, he’d always love her unconditionally.

He should have never gotten married, but he did. He would spend the rest of his life with this woman he’d never deserve, and god forbid if he wouldn’t try to mend this marriage for her sake after everything she’s done for him.

Tony sighed, walking over to Pepper, taking the phone from her hands and placing it on the table beside them. He took her hands in his and got down on one knee.

“Mrs. Pepper Potts Stark, ten years ago when I became your husband I made a promise to you,” Pepper looked up to try and tamed the tears welling up in her eyes. “I’d like to keep it.” 

“We’ve both made some bad choices,” as Tony spoke he desperately fought back the images forever cemented in his mind of Peter’s blushed face and shaky moans, “but we can fix this.”

_I can fix this._

Pepper took a moment to search Tony’s eyes for his honestly, seemingly content enough with what she found she smiled. Pepper leaned down and kissed his cheek, before grabbing the phone again.

“Pizza it is.” She beamed, dialing the number to place her order.

That night Tony sent an email request to the school counselor.

 

* * *

 

Peter walked into his homeroom the next day. 

He was still bitter about the whole thing with Tony, but at the same time couldn’t believe he actually had the gall to steal the man’s phone and hang up on his wife. Who cares if he offended the witch, but he must have looked so childish and immature to Tony. 

Peter groaned at the memory, burying his head in his arms as he melted into his desk. Ned tried to get the bottom of his friend’s suffering, but Peter denied all his inquiries, as the class watched the poorly crafted, daily student news. After the news ended and their teacher concluded with going over attendance, before she dismissed everyone for their first period classes, but not before calling on Peter. Peter waved Ned off, before walking up to his teacher’s desk.

“Yes, Ms. Warren?” Peter inquired, confused as to why he was the only student that had been called out.

“It seems you’ve had a schedule change, Mr. Parker. Here you go.” She explained, before handing him the slip of paper with his new schedule printed out on it. Peter’s eyebrow furled as he thanked her absentmindedly and headed for the exit. He stopped in his tracks when he read what had been changed.

“I’m no longer in Mr. Stark’s AP Physics class?” He looked up, shock and disturbance clearly written across his face. “Why?”

“I believe they said you were struggling with the teaching style, and decided you’d be better suited for Mr. Selvig’s class.” Ms. Warren answered, Peter scoffed.

“I’d be better suited for that crazy, old lunatic’s class?” Peter spat. Ms. Warren’s eyes grew three sizes upon hearing Peter’s outburst. 

“Mr. Parker! What has gotten into you?” She demanded, standing up from her desk with a hand on her hip. Peter shut his mouth, realizing he was taking his anger out on the wrong person. 

He quickly apologized, before shoving open the classroom door and began storming down the hallway to his new Physics class. 

Flash Thompson even started to approach him for his daily bully assault, but quickly backed off when he noticed Peter’s fiery gaze.

Boy was he pissed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Please let me know if you did and want me to continue on with this story. <3


	4. A Necessary Distraction

 

 

It had been a dreary day. The weather had warmed up just enough to change the soft, delicate flakes of snow flowing outside into just the gloomy, unrelenting downpour of rain. All day the clouds casted outside Tony classroom’s window hung low and dolefully. A storm was brewing.

For the first time in weeks his day was completely ordinary. No longer did Tony have to spend an extra hour in the shower trying gather the strength to face the day, because no longer was there anything unpredictable waiting for him. 

No teenage boy was eyeing him up, and undressing him in their mind during his lessons. No pointless but charming small talk to carry on. No kid desperately trying to get in his pants and ruin his already ruined marriage.

Tony refused to let himself feel anything for the change in his circumstances, simply deciding to bury himself in his work. It was already five in the evening before he realized he had been sitting and grading assignments for an unnecessary three hours past the end of the school day. 

He had made it through the whole day without so much as a mention of Peter Parker. 

Tony sighed feeling like he was finally starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel, as if suddenly there was a huge weight lifted off his shoulders after just making it through the work day. 

Tony sat up correcting his hunched over posture. He rose out of his seat, gathering his belongings as he decided to call it a day. Tony tossed his satchel over his shoulder, and reached out to turn off the lights before exiting his classroom, locking the door behind him.

Tony grabbed his car keys from his pocket as he braced himself, before jogging out the school doors and into the nearly freezing cold down pour. Tony’s car was one of the last few cars still in the parking lot, so luckily it was practically a straight line to sanctuary. Tony opened his door, and quickly ducked in and out of the rain.

“Boo.” Tony nearly hit his car alarm in the process of having a mild panic attack from the unexpected voice. The owner— or intruder rather— was sitting in the passenger seat beside Tony.

It was Peter, because who else would be trying to give him an anxiety attack at least once a week. The boy’s hoodie had been pulled up in attempt to shield himself from the rain, but it seemed to have been a second thought seeing as the boy’s hair was left askew and wet nonetheless.

“How did you-?”

“You left your car door unlocked. Lucky for me, seeing how otherwise you’d probably never acknowledge my existence again, huh?” Peter pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted, looking at the window as rain cascaded down the glass. 

Tony removed his bag from around his shoulder and tossed it into the backseat, before taking a minute to rub his face in agony. He should have known better than to think Peter would go down without a fight, wishful thinking.

“What happen?” Peter questioned, the anger just radiating off the kid. 

“What do you-”

“Between yesterday when you were a second away from fucking me in the library, and this morning when you decided to throw me out like I was trash. What happened?” Peter turned to face Tony, offering only a chillingly cold stare. Tony gritted his teeth at the situation.

“Other than me trying to do the right thing? Not much.” Tony answered, putting his keys into the ignition and turning on the heater. He had no idea how long Peter had been sitting out here freezing in his car.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit late for that?” Peter criticized, not feeling any more comforted by the warming environment, in fact it almost irritated him further. It almost felt like Tony’s way of trying to force him to calm down.

“Peter, you can’t just break into my car.” Tony lectured, resting his arm on the car door’s ledge, while leaning away from the kid’s fuming gaze.

“Move me back into your class.” Peter insisted, ignoring Tony’s annoying authoritarian tone. Peter brought his legs up to his chest, moving his body to face Tony with his back resting on the car door, his posture overall cocky. 

Peter’s attitude was far from the polite, well-mannered student Tony recalled from the beginning of the year. The boy had gotten far more demanding and bratty. Tony actively had to repress the part of him that loved that about the kid.

“No.” Tony denied, holding firm eye contact as he delivered the bitter answer. Peter’s eyes narrowed, as he sneered up at the man.

The boy pushed off the back of the car door, and began crawling over the center console. Tony stammered as he ordered him to stop, which the kid promptly ignored. Peter squeezed himself between Tony and the steering wheel, sitting on the man’s lap.

“Peter- someone could see!” Tony objected, looking to the window for any witnesses, before realizing they had been fogged over from the rain. 

“No.” Peter mimicked Tony, adding an extra dash of back sass to the word. Peter then pulled on the recliner of Tony’s seat till Tony was falling backwards with his back rest. Tony reached out to switch it back up, but the weight of both of them kept the chair reclined.

“What did she say?” Peter demanded to know, while tracing his hands over Tony’s chest. Peter was acting as if he was already going through withdrawal from the lack of attention.

“Who?” Tony said flatly, knowing exactly who he meant.

“Your stupid trophy wife! She said something didn’t she?” Peter raged, his face beat red as his nails dug painfully into Tony’s chest.

“Peter! Do not-”

“Oh, do you expect me to believe you actually love her?” Peter scoffed, before rolling into a full-on laugh. 

“Peter.” The boy began aggressively grinding himself into Tony’s lap, knowing it crippled the man’s resolve to fight him. Peter leaned in till his heated breath was dangerously close to Tony’s mouth.

“Forgive me for assuming a teacher happily taking a blow job from his student wasn’t satisfied with his love life.” Tony didn’t miss the way Peter was practically quoting Tony’s comment from the other day. 

Peter quickly shrugged off his hoodie, and reached back to grab a tuff of his sweater before pulling it up over his head. 

Tony’s eyes flew open at the bold action, and was helpless as they trailed across the boy’s unpredictability chiseled torso all the way to the prominent dip of his pelvis muscle disappearing somewhere beyond the kid’s pants. Tony immediately tried to find something else to distract his attention, but hell if this kid would allow it for even a minute.

Peter leaned in to steal a kiss and probably Tony’s soul by the determined look in his eye, but was denied as Tony covered his mouth with his palm.

“Peter, stop.” Tony enforced, managing to sit up as he tried to reestablish his authority as the adult in the situation. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, suddenly reaching up and locking Tony’s palm in place. Peter then ran the tip of his tongue up Tony’s index finger, before bringing the whole digit into his mouth sucking on it tenderly, never breaking eye contact in the process.

Tony was left gawking at the sight, imprinting it to his memory along with any other experience he’s had with the devilish minx. Peter smiled seeing Tony’s dumbstruck expression as he shifted his focus to the hand’s other fingers. 

Tony just watched helplessly, as if no longer playing the main character in his life. Peter pulled back. Tony’s eyebrow furled at the boy’s sudden conclusion and cheeky expression, but quickly realized the boy had simply already gotten what he wanted.

Peter’s smile spread wide across his face as he opened his mouth, and gleaming between his teeth was Tony’s gold wedding band. Tony’s eyes grew ten times the size, suddenly no longer frozen in place by the kid’s charms.

“That’s enough, Peter. Give that back.” He scolded, reaching for the gold ring. Peter ducked back out of his reach, but shifted the ring so it was dangling halfway out of his mouth tauntingly.

“You want it— come get it.” Peter mumbled back around the ring. Peter reached out and grabbed both the man’s wrists, before guiding them till they were wrapped snuggly around his waist. Peter flicked the ring up and down with his tongue to just taunt the man even further.

Tony huffed, staring daggers back into the kid’s equally sharp gaze. This kid knew exactly how to push his buttons and wind him up, but Tony refused to let himself be played by this kid who just couldn’t be told no. 

The man leaned forward up to Peter’s lips, and Peter perked up thinking he had finally broke down the man’s idiotic resolution. Peter’s guard dropped slightly as he let his eyes flutter close, awaiting the man’s long missed embrace. Tony had other plans, as in the last moment he reached up with his hand to swipe the ring from Peter’s lips.

Peter’s eyes shot open upon realizing he was being duped. Tony used Peter’s initial confusion to his advantage, lifting the boy easily out of his lap and tossing him back into the passenger seat. Peter blinked back with a shattered expression, as Tony threw the kid’s hoodie and jacket that had fallen near the gas pedal back to him.

“Put your clothes back on.” Tony ordered, when Peter opened his mouth to argue Tony beat him to the punch. 

“No. Enough! The adult is talking.” He hissed, holding his hand out in a gesture that told Peter to cease and desist. Peter shrank back into the passenger side door, looking as if he was a puppy being scolded.

“I am sorry, ok? I royally screwed up. I should have never let things get this bad,” Tony explained, his usually calm and steady grace that he carried himself with was lost as he began rambling. “But I’m trying to do what’s right for both of us—”

Peter once again leaned forward and open his mouth, attempting to argue against the man’s claims. Tony once again refused to let him speak, part of him afraid the kid would pull him back into the deep end like he always did.

“—Whether you realize it or not. One day you will look back and regret all this, and you’ll at least thank me for growing the balls to tell you no before it was too late.” Tony spoke solemnly, as he struggled briefly before pulling up the lever attached to his car seat, straightening it out.

Tony refused to look back at the kid, seeing the kid crumbling apart in his peripheral view was already almost enough to make Tony pull him back into his lap and kiss away those tears bubbling up in his glossy eyes.

“Put on your seat belt, Peter.” Peter shook his head vigorously, quickly trying to recover himself enough so he could speak without his voice cracking.

“I can walk.” Despite how short and to the point he tried to keep his answer the words were still stammered out brokenly.

“You aren’t walking in this weather. Put your clothes on and your seat belt. I’m taking you home.” Tony instructed, leaving no room for argument. Peter was too heartbroken to argue any further, instead just slipped his clothes back on to his trembling figure and pulled the seat belt down across his chest silently.

Tony turned his keys in the ignition, bringing his car to life with a comforting roar that filled the deafening silence now lingering between the two. 

The drive to Peter’s place was awkward and uncomfortable. The only conversation being held between the two was the one instigated by Tony’s need for directions. Peter barely managed to utter his short answers as they drove. 

Soon Tony finally managed to pull up to Peter’s apartment complex with only the help of vague and cryptic directions, he let out a sigh of exhaustion. Tony turned off the car, letting the sound of the hard rain pelting against the car fill in the void. Peter was looking out the window, clearly trying to hide his face.

“Listen, kid, I’m sorry, but you’ll see— in a few weeks you won’t even remember me.” Tony attempted to comfort the boy. Attempted, but clearly failed.

“You must really think I’m some stupid, little kid, huh?” Peter scoffed, still looking out the window brokenly. He ran his sleeve across his face briefly to wipe away any signs of his deteriorating mental state, while reaching for his backpack.

“Do me a favor, huh? If this is the last time you plan to ever speak to me, maybe don’t speak to me like you’re my father.” Peter shot back at the man, looking up at him with that heart-shattering, tear stained face, before shortly kicking open the car door and slamming it shut, then quickly disappearing into the apartment building.

Tony simply hung his head, focusing on deep breaths as his hands trembled hopelessly on the steering wheel.

 

* * *

 

It had been two months since that dreaded rainy day. 

Tony had said that Peter would forget all about him with a matter of weeks, imagining that he would replace the spot Tony had occupied in his heart with something new, shiny and distracting.

He was wrong. 

Peter was just a hopeless wreck. He lost his motivation to keep up with his many after school activities, only barely giving them enough attention to keep himself from getting kicked out of his decathlon team or science club, if only to keep his aunt from worrying too much. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t completely hide his depression from her, seeing as she had a motherly intuition akin to a basset hound’s nose, but whenever she’d asked about it he’d always denied it. He knew it only worried her more, but it wasn’t like he could just tell her he was upset that his Physics teacher broke up with him, not that they were ever technically dating in the first place. 

Peter hadn’t even seen a glimpse of Tony in the past two months. Peter never realized how much his schedule kept him on the complete opposite side of the school building. It was driving him insane, feeling like he had been totally erased from the man’s life without any way back in. 

God only knew what he’d do to see that man again.

“Look. He’s doing that thing again where he stabs his peas vigorously with a spork.” Michelle’s narration brought Peter’s attention back to his friends’ lunch conversation. 

Michelle and Ned were sitting across from Peter, but leaned away slightly, as if he would snap and stab someone with his spork any day now.

“It’s not like they’re edible anyway.” He commented, dropping the spork and reaching for his water bottle.

“Ah, so he speaks! It’s been a while, and all I’ve gotten was small talk and weird looks.” Ned said, while munching on his fruit cup. Peter groaned, rubbing his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just been thinking I guess.” Peter explained, looking to his side confused. He could have sworn Liz had come over to sit with them earlier.

“Where did Liz go?” Peter inquired, honestly trying to remember if he just made it all up in his head.

“She said something about finding the perfect distraction for you, and went to go bring the poor and unfortunate soul over.” Michelle answered. Peter’s eyes nearly bulged right out of their sockets at the news. 

“What?! No, no, no- Why didn’t you stop her. I hate when she tries to set me up with girls.” Peter complained, his eyes darting around the cafeteria in fear, as he tried to prepare his escape route should he see her.

“Because she seemed to finally take the hint that you don’t swing that way. She said it was some smart freshman dude that she met in her art class.” Ned pitched in. Peter rolled his eyes in agony.

“She’s trying to set me up with a freshman?” Peter groaned, just tucking his head down into his arms, resting on the table.

“He seemed pretty cool, Peter. I mean if I swung that way for I’d for sure-” Ned tried to comfort Peter, earning a disgusted look from Michelle.

“Gross. Stop. We get it.” Michelle gagged, tossing her empty chip bag at the freak. Michelle laughed, looking up over Peter’s head. 

“Besides, it’s too late to run now, lover boy.” Michelle warned, Peter didn’t even bother turning around to see his impending doom just let it descend upon him. 

“Peter!” Liz chimed brightly in Peter’s ear, before worming her way into the cafeteria stool beside him. He reluctantly sat up straight to face his fate.

“This-” Liz looked up to the seat across from Peter realizing her freshman friend hadn’t moved around to claim the seat yet. Liz aggressively waved and insisted for him to take the seat beside Michelle.

“-is that kid I was telling you about!” She completed. Peter took a deep breath to gather the strength to make it through the last five minutes of the lunch period and forced a smile.

When Peter looked up he was greeted with two bright blue eyes staring back at him, paired with dark, dirty blonde locks that framed the boy’s face haphazardly. The kid looked ten times more awkward and comfortable with the situation then Peter felt, and that was incredibly comforting to know. They both seemed to be under Liz’s thumb at least.

“He’s the one I was trying to get to join the decathlon team, remember?” Liz informed, elbowing Peter in the shoulder lightly. Peter smiled, taking pity on the poor kid Liz probably had to hog tie to bring here.

“Hey.” Peter greeted warmly, despite his lack of interest in actually dating the guy. The blonde nodded with a smile in greeting, his fingers nervously trailing down the spine of the notebook in his hand.

“Hi.” He spoke politely.

“So, are you thinking about joining the nerd squad? Because we’ll have to see, we’re pretty full at the minute.” Peter joked, gesturing to the rest of the barren table beyond the five of them. The blond laughed nervously, but endearingly at the comment.

“I was interested in it, but I heard that Mr. Harrington’s screening process was pretty brutal, I’m not sure I could get that far.” The kid admitted, moving the hair from his face as he spoke. 

“Me and Peter could help you!” Liz pitched in eagerly, practically bouncing beside Peter. Peter’s eyes went wide as he looked at his overzealous friend. 

“We can?” Liz shot him a brief but fiercely cold gaze. 

“We can!” She confirmed, both of the them turning back to the blond with some kind of begrudging agreement now between them.

“We can.” Peter agreed, smiling back at the kid reluctantly. The blond eyes darted between to two, offering a stiff but polite smile to them both.

“Uh- sure. That’d be pretty cool I guess...” The boy laughed awkwardly, looking over at the clock on the wall as the conversation continued. Clearly getting a bit flustered by the attention.

“We could meet at my house—tomorrow night?” The boy offered, after Peter assumed Liz kicked him under the table. 

“Perfect! Text me the details and we’ll see you there.” Just as the words left Liz’s mouth the end of lunch bell rang, and Liz’s attention was quickly distracted by her older and cooler senior friends. 

Michelle and Ned left heading to their math class, and Peter and the freshman were left walking in the same direction. As to avoid the awkward silence for the next few minutes of walking together, Peter decided to talk to the blondie— without being forced to like before.

“Hey, sorry about Liz. She means well, but she tends to overdo it sometimes. Just ignore anything weird she might have said, okay?” Peter said, and the boy walking beside him visibly relaxed and laughed at the comment. 

“Oh, thank god— you understand. Not going to lie she made me feel like you and I were the last two potential mates on the planet, and needed to immediately get into each other’s pants before our sexualities died out.” The blonde chuckled, opening his messenger bag to put away his notebook with, before letting his arms swing more comfortably at his sides. Peter’s face turned bright red upon hearing his words. Liz could not be more embarrassing.

“Oh no, no, no! I’m not even really looking for a relationship at the moment. Please just ignore her, forever— just never listen to Liz.” Peter rambled, holding his hands up in a defensive posture. 

“It’s cool, Peter. I’m really just looking for any friends I can get.” The blond responded with a light scoff, and Peter immediately saw himself in the kid. Particularly the part of him that got bullied.

“Then welcome to the nerd squad, buddy, decathlon team or not. You can eat lunch with us anytime.” Peter offered, hitting the kid playfully on the shoulder. The kid beamed at Peter’s offer. 

“Oh yeah— what was your cell phone number? Since you and Liz were coming over tomorrow, I’ll text you.” The blond inquired, tilting his head at his question. Peter stumbled for a moment till he managed to find his cell phone in his bag.

“Here, switch with me I’ll put in my contact information on your phone, and you do the same on mine.” Petered suggested, handing over his phone. The blond pulled his phone out from his back pocket, and handed it over to Peter before he started typing out his information. The two quickly filled out their contacts before passing each other their phones back. 

“Well, see you tomorrow, Peter Parker.” The blonde chimed, reading off the name from his cellphone. Peter gave a light laugh, before looking down at the blonde’s contact. 

Peter’s blood drained from his face upon reading the name, because god knew it wasn’t a super common name— at least not around here, and how high could the chances that it was just a coincidence really be? 

“Bye... Harley Stark?” 

Suddenly Peter found himself much more interested in the freshman.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just in case it wasn't clear Harley is obviously aged up to be a high school freshman, really I just needed someone to call Tony's son and I made do with Harley, so forgive me if I take some liberties with his character.
> 
> As always I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please feel free to leave a comment below. Until the next chapter! ;)


	5. In Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Sorry for the very delayed update, school started up again and unfortunately it's taken up a lot of the free time I had. I felt guilty for ruining my good upload streak, but all your wonder comments really encouraged me to do my best and continue this story! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter! ;)

 

 

 

It was one of those rare, glorious days again, a Saturday. One of the few days Tony has the luxury of sleeping in till noon, and being the lazy shit his dad always claimed he was. It was positively fantastic.

By the time Tony managed to scramble out of bed and wander into the kitchen Pepper was trying yet another attempt at a home cooked meal, luckily for the fire department a sandwich was a hard thing to engulf in flames. Pepper glanced up from her handy work upon hearing her husband’s half-asleep stumbling, just proud that he managed to get up and dressed before someone had to drag him out of bed kicking and screaming.

“Oh, look whose finally up. I suppose it’s to be expected when you always stay up half the night tinkering in the garage.” Pepper scoffs, keeping her eyes and fingers busy as she chopped away at a head of lettuce.

It wasn’t completely lost on Tony that Pepper’s tone was just vague enough to convey both a sense of simply stating the facts and bitterness from his absence that night in bed. He would never have the guts to tell her he was only working late and tinkering so much in attempt to keep his mind off other younger and shinier things.

“Sorry, I’ve just had a burst of motivation lately. I’ll reel it in.” Tony responded, pecking her on the cheek as he opened the fridge. Looking for the tastiest nourishment available with the lowest amount of energy required.

Pepper seemed content enough with his answer, at least happy to see the man being a bit more self-aware. 

“Oh yeah- I meant to tell you, Harley has some friends coming over tonight, so be on your best behavior.” Pepper informed, waving her cutting knife at the man for emphasis. Ten years of marriage really softens the impact of having a knife waved at you. Tony stilled raised his eyebrows at her little PSA. 

“Harley’s got friends coming over? He’s made friends?” Tony inquired, mumbling the last part while trying to hide his genuinely surprised tone. Pepper elbowed him in the side.

“Yes, just because he unfortunately inherited your people skills doesn’t mean he can’t reel in some good ones from time to time. He seems excited, so we as _cool_ parents can’t ruin this for him.” Pepper stated, putting her knife in the sink as she went on making her lunch. 

“Now it took some intense interrogation, but I found out one of them is a boy.” Pepper said, looking over her shoulder to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively at Tony who simply looked confused by the emphasis on the friend’s gender. Pepper huffed.

“We have a gay son, Tony, and he’s bringing a boy over! This could be a big deal.” Tony snapped his fingers as he recalled that little fact, leaning his head back as he drank from the juice carton.

“Oh, I need to ask him what he wants to do for dinner.” Pepper mumbled more to herself. She cleaned her hands with a paper towel before leaning out of the kitchen doorway to call for her son. After a minute Harley was bounding down the stairs, his headphones still in his ears just muted as he greeted his parents.

“Yeah, mom?” Harley said, walking up and resting his arms on the kitchen breakfast bar, eyeing up his mother’s sandwich. Pepper playfully pulled her plate closer to her frame giving the boy a raised eyebrow look.

“What do you kids want for dinner? Preferably something I don’t have to cook.” Pepper asked, grabbing a water bottle from the refrigerator.

“Is that what you call that? Cooking? I thought it was just called burning.” Tony teased, walking around the kitchen counter with his carton of juice in tow, as he took a seat at the breakfast bar beside Harley. Pepper shot him daggers, but didn’t object to his statement as she fought off a smile. Harley simply laughed at the bickering.

“Well I’ve been craving Thai food lately. Could we get something from that new Thai restaurant?” Harley inquired, rocking back and forth on his heels, giving his mom the biggest puppy face. 

“Well we could, but I don’t think that place does delivery. We’d have to go pick it up, and I can’t carry everything for five people by myself. You’d have to come help me.” Pepper explained. Harley just nodded eagerly without much thought.

“No problem, I’ll ditch my friends for Thai any day. I’ll just tell them to wait up.” Harley reasoned, already turning to head back to his room. Pepper squawked.

“Well- wait! Is there anything else you want? What do you kids like? I can maybe rent some movies or something.” Pepper suggested, desperately trying to make sure everything would be perfect as to impress her son’s friends.

“Mom-”

“Oh, great idea, sweet pea! You know, I actually have a box of confiscated fidget spinners, just what these wacky youths are looking for.” Tony teased in a fashion that left just enough doubt to make Harley cringe at the prospect, and just enough sarcasm to make Pepper purse her lips together bitterly while sending him a sharp side glance.

“Snacks! Snacks would be enough, guys.” Harley suggested, urgently trying to deter his parents from coming up with anymore ideas for what to entertain his friends with.

“Sounds great! Your father will happily go get you all some snacks.” Pepper offered, cheekily biting into her sandwich. Tony gave a pout upon hearing the proclamation, but before he could argue Harley was already retreating to his room.

“Thanks, dad! You’re the best!” Harley beamed, purposely leaving his father no room to object. Tony sighed and looked back to his wife who continued munching happily.

“Better hurry. They’ll be here soon.” She insisted, patting his shoulder playfully. Tony groaned, but made no protest as he reached for his car keys.

“Jokes on you, nobody’s stopping me from just getting these little shits kale chips and chia seed protein bars.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was all bark and no bite when it came to his threat. In fact, he spent an obnoxious amount of time and money on his quest for snacks for his son and his friends. 

Harley didn’t exactly have the best social life, when he was younger Tony and Pepper would constantly get calls from his school regarding him and the kids who were bullying him. Tony partially blamed himself, maybe introducing a toddler to advanced robotics was setting them up for social failure. So, buying half the store’s supply of cheese puffs and extra buttered popcorn was probably just his way of easing his conscience.

By the time Tony returned home, carrying bags galore however way he could without having to make a second trip, he was met with a flustered Pepper.

“Who takes an hour and a half to get snacks?” She questioned, despite the critical tone though she still helped take several of the bags from Tony’s arms. 

“A dad who cares about what his son is putting into his body.” Tony explained, settling the remaining bags on the kitchen counter top. 

“Cheese puffs? You think cheese puffs are a smart parental decision?” Pepper snorted, holding the bag up as she questioned her husband’s judgment. Tony continued to unbag the treats, failing to hide his devilish grin.

“Not just cheese puffs, but Cheez-Its and cheese- just cheese. I just thought you’d want cheese.” Tony explained, waving the various cheesy items around before putting them away.

“Well thank you. Harley and his friend will appreciate it.”

“Friend? I thought there was more than one.” 

“Evidently the girl cancelled last minute. You know what that means, don’t you?” Pepper inquired, nudging her husband excitedly as she tossed out the plastic grocery bags. Tony looked at her, squinting as if to read her mind. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“This is officially our son’s first date! Whether he realizes it or not.” Pepper whispered with such overwhelming joy it also seemed to double as a yell somehow. Tony simply laughed and rolled his eyes at his wife’s conclusion.

“Ugh, you’d love him too, Tony! He’s the politest, little thing. I made them some cookies to hold them over, and he was just so sweet! He even asked me for the recipe and everything!” Pepper glowed, happily going about her mundane task of putting up groceries as she raved about the boy.

“I swear Harley’s got a good one.” Pepper said, “He’s even a little genius like our boy. He told me he was helping Harley prepare for the decathlon team screening, Tony. If that’s not power couple material I don’t know what is.” Pepper continued to rain her praise on her son’s new friend, and her future son-in-law if she had anything to say about it Tony concluded.

“He complimented your cookies? Yours?” Tony teased, gaping at Pepper in exaggerated shock. “Well that’s it then isn’t it? Better get started looking at wedding venues now.”

“I’m just saying! He’s very respectable.” Pepper scoffed, kicking Tony lightly at his taunting. “Just watch.” 

“Harley, would you come down here a minute!” Pepper hollered toward the boy’s upstairs bedroom. A moment passed before Harley descended the stairs.

“Yeah?” 

“You ready to go pick up the food?” Pepper inquired.

“Yeah! Just- uh let me tell, Peter.” Harley mumbled, but Tony’s ears didn’t miss a single syllable. Immediately stillness racked over Tony’s form, but he refrained from letting it be so obvious.

Tony really couldn’t go the rest of his life dreading that name. Peter was a fairly common name of course, and god help him if he was going to have a panic attack anytime he heard it. Besides Peter wasn’t even in Harley’s grade, and the school is so big there’s hardly a chance that _his_ Peter would have found out Tony’s son was a grade below him. 

Tony took several deep breaths, allowing his heart to settle, but that soon proved pointless as a familiar voice jumped into the conversation.

“Tell me what?” 

Everyone turned to look at the cheeky boy standing on the stair case across the hall smiling brightly at Harley, and ignoring Tony completely. Tony’s blood ran cold, as he gripped the edges of the kitchen sink in front of him like it was his lifeline. 

“I’m going to go help my mom pick up dinner. It shouldn’t take long. Feel free to play any of my video games or whatever while I’m gone.” Harley explained absentmindedly, as he shuffled around looking for his coat.

“You looking for your jacket?” Peter asked, climbing down the stairs the rest of the way.

“Yeah, I don’t-”

“It’s over here, man.” Peter indicated, reaching to grab Harley’s jacket from the stair railing before walking over and holding it open for Harley to slip on. Harley seemed a bit flustered by the gesture, but allowed Peter to help him into his jacket.

“Thank you...” Harley said tentatively, trying to conceal his deepening blush under his bangs.

“No problem. Drive safe, Mrs. Stark!” Peter chimed in, shooting Pepper a winning smile and earning one in return from the woman. 

“Thank you, Peter. We’ll be back.” She responded, gesturing Harley over as her unlocked the front door. Harley ran out, ducking under his mother’s arm on the door frame. Pepper flagged Tony down out of his mid-life crisis to give him a stern stare, clearly telling him to be nice, before disappearing out the door.

Tony took a moment to just stand there and look like an idiot as he gawked at the sheer absurdity if his situation. When Tony finally worked up the nerve to look up from his grip on the sink to Peter, he was met with those big doe eyes that were already doing their best to pull him back under the boy’s thumb. It was both an intoxicating and liberating feeling. Finally seeing the boy after what felt like ages, knowing he hadn’t disappeared off the face of the earth in that time eased him. 

Instead of taunting Tony or confronting him in typical Peter fashion, Tony was shocked when Peter simply scoffed at the man before running back up the stairs. Tony blinked, not expecting that reaction from the boy after finally seeing each other after so long. Tony immediately dropped his task of putting the snacks away and chased after the boy. Why? He wasn’t really sure himself.

“Peter!” Tony shouted after the kid, following the kid’s path back up to Harley’s room. Once Tony turned the corner and stepped into the doorway he saw Peter splayed out on Harley’s bed with one of his son’s comic books stretched out overhead as his eyes lazily skimmed through the pages.

“Peter.” Tony repeated, somehow managing to keep his tone calm and even, but no less urgent. Peter’s hands along with the comic dropped down to his lap as he looked up at Tony with a seemingly genuine surprised expression.

“Mr. Stark! I didn’t see you there. Can I help you with anything, sir?” Peter inquired, with an innocent tilt of his head, but Tony knew there was nothing innocent about this boy. He was acting as if the two had no history together, like any normal pair in their new positions shouldn’t have. Tony mentally growled realizing what the kid was doing, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

“Peter, enough. This is beyond too far.” Tony said flatly. 

“I don’t understand. I’m just here to see Harley, sir.” Peter spoke, allowing his attention to transfer to the ceiling fan circling above.

“That—” Tony huffed, before taking a minute to control his anger. “Is the problem.”

Peter laughed, consuming the otherwise silent and still room with his youthful giggle fit. Peter rolled his head to the side, biting his lip seductively as he looked up at Tony.

“Why? You afraid I’m going to fuck your son, Mr. Stark?” Peter taunted dangerously, a devious smile curling up the corners of his mouth. Peter sat up slightly on his elbows presumably to get better aim to press all of Tony’s buttons with.

“No,” Tony responded immediately and firmly, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he stared the boy down. “Because you’re not going near my son.” 

“Is that so?” 

“It is.” Peter let another giggle roll off his tongue. He pulled up a finger to his lips as he seemed to think on Tony’s words.

“Are you going to fuck me then, Mr. Stark?”

“No, Peter.”

“Shame.” Peter sighed exhaustedly, sitting up on Harley’s bed, swinging his legs over the side. “I bet Harley would put out easier then you.” 

That comment was enough to have Tony lunging at the boy, pinning his hands down onto the bed as he leaned over Peter’s smaller frame. The cocky smile never once fleeing from Peter’s smug little face.

“You are crossing a line,” Tony spoke lowly, as he met Peter’s equally unyielding gaze. “And you know it.”

“What exactly are you going to do about it?” Peter challenged, seeming to get comfortable in Tony’s tight grasp. Settled with his situation. 

“I’m not doing anything wrong. Your son and idiot wife already love me. What could you even do?” Peter scoffed.

Tony opened his mouth to state his case, but the words fell short. The kid was right, if Tony did anything to keep Peter away from his family it would only be met with a barrage of grievance at this point, and worse of all questioning as to why. Questions that Tony could never even begin answer without ruining his life himself. 

“The way I see it, any choice you make right now is going to be less than desirable,” Peter thought aloud, as his eyes wandered around with his mind. “So~ you might as well make the one that at least gets you off, right?” 

As if to encourage Tony’s decision-making process Peter winded his legs around Tony’s waist, and became grinding into the man. Tony started to object until he felt Peter fingers seemed to dig into Tony’s hands desperately.

“I swear-" Tony couldn’t miss the way Peter’s voice suddenly sounded like he was drowning in the sorrow he’d been pushing down for the last couple months.

“I swear, Tony. I won’t touch Harley. I won’t tell your stupid wife anything. Just please— please stop ignoring me.” Peter was now straight sobbing, and Tony cursed himself for not being able to fight back the instinct to comfort him. 

Tony released his grip on Peter’s hands, noting the redness that he caused around the boy’s thin wrists. Tony rolled them both onto their sides, still facing one another. Tony didn’t hesitate before hugging the little brat of a child who was seemingly only trying to ruin his life. Peter continued to cry, nestled into the crevice of Tony’s shoulder as the man sighed exhaustedly, just petting the boy’s hair soothingly in silence. They remained that way for several minutes until Peter’s full-blown cries settled into soft whimpers. Tony was pretty sure the boy was a moment away from falling to sleep in his arms.

“Peter.” The boy tensed upon hearing the man speak, proceeding only to curl up into a tighter ball beside him.

“We can’t do that.” Peter whimpered, clutching onto Tony’s shirt as he sensed another rejection coming, and god Peter didn’t know if he could handle that again.

“At least not right now.” 

Peter perked up upon hearing the disclaimer, lifting his head to meet Tony’s gaze. Tony just looked defeated. 

“You’re right. Either way I’m going to burn bridges with someone, and I’ve spent the last two months convincing myself it should be you, but I— can’t.” Tony laughed, continuing to rub mindless patterns along Peter’s back. 

“Because I’m more in love with you after a few months then I’ll ever be with my wife, and god I know this is so fucking creepy-”

“It’s not!” Peter whined, tugging the man down closer to look at him. Tony looked briefly shocked by the boy’s determination, but quickly recovered.

“-as I was saying,” Peter bowed his head, feeling guilty for interrupting. Tony sighed, before continuing. “But I just don’t have it in me anymore to care.”

Peter immediately found himself at a hundred and ten percent, spirits supremely lifted. He shot up eagerly before jumping onto Tony’s lap. Hands spread out on either side of Tony as he bounced enthusiastically.

“You mean it? You have to promise!” Peter squealed, holding his pinky out, urging the man to pinky swear. Tony scoffed at the childish gesture, but reach out to intertwine their pinkies.

“I promise,” Tony spoke genuinely, before pulling their interwoven fingers closer to him along with the boy. “But there’s no more intervening, Peter. I’ll handle my family when and how I see fit. You can’t just walk in and do idiotic things like this just because you get jealous, it jeopardizes everything.”

Peter eyes narrowed bitterly at the comment as he lowered his gaze to the mattress, fiddling with his jacket zipper with his free hand absentmindedly.

“You were ignoring me.” The boy pouted.

“I won’t anymore. That wasn’t fair to you, and I’m sorry, Peter.” Tony apologized, reaching up to caress Peter’s cheek and bring his gaze back up to meet his own.

“From now on just be honest with me. I won’t just shut you out, I will honestly consider your needs, but Peter-” Tony hesitated as he seemed to rack through his head for the right words. Peter eyebrows furled as he eagerly awaited the man’s thoughts. 

“I need to handle my family on my own terms. I can’t just walk out at the drop of a hat for you right now, Peter.” Tony spoke, sounding genuinely depleted. Peter eyes skimmed across Tony’s own desperately trying to read the man’s mind and see his intentions clearly. 

“Right now?” Peter questioned, “As in...?”

Tony sighed.

“I could easily see me spending the rest of my life with you, brat.” He admitted. Peter’s eyes grew ten sizes, and his breathing became shaken. It felt like his heart stopped at Tony’s words. 

“Ok,” Peter agreed, his eyes downcast as a smile teased its way across his lips. He offered a shrug of compliance. “I can do that, Tony.” 

Tony smiled, reaching a hand around the back of the boy’s neck before pulling Peter’s head down and gently kissing his forehead.

“Good boy.” Tony praised, running his hands along Peter’s thighs comfortingly.

“Now get up. We’re not about to have sex in my son’s room.” Peter laughed at the comment, eyes smiling as he moved off Tony. Allowing the man to sit up, as Peter happily sat beside him. Peter reach out to weave their hands together once more, hugging Tony’s entire arm close to his chest.

“I can sleep over tonight.” Peter quickly proposed, before Tony could even think about making an exit. Tony just gave Peter a questioning look upon hearing the fact.

“I can text you when Harley goes to sleep, so if it’s ok with you...” Peter trailed off once he noticed the look of realization cross Tony’s face. His eyes darting between the man’s eyes and lips as he waited for any kind of response. Never one who have much patience though Peter raised up on his knees to whisper in Tony’s ear. 

“Maybe we can celebrate?” Peter suggested sensually with a seductive roll to his tongue. Leaning down Peter innocently placed a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek, but with a promise for more lingering in its place as he pulled away.

Before Tony could answer they were interrupted by the sound of the front door down stairs unlocking. The two froze in place, as if worried the two returning could see through walls as well as their lies.

“Hey, guys! We got Thai!” Harley hollered from below with no clear direction to his announcement.

“Ooh, they got Thai? Thank god I’m starving.” Peter whispered, bouncing off the bed and briefly making sure he looked presentable in Harley’s dresser mirror. Peter smoothed down his ruffled hair and wiped away any remaining signs of his earlier crying fit. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the kid’s seemingly instant shift in attitude. The announcement of food immediately ridding the boy’s day of any negativity. As Tony began to mentally configure ways to avoid raising any suspicion with their entrance downstairs, Peter was already halfway out the door, mumbling absentmindedly while on his hunt for nourishment.

“All I’ve have to eat were those god awful cookies.” 

Tony nearly keeled over laughing at the boy’s disgusted announcement. Finding the enjoyment in terrible, morally wrong things now seemingly had become his thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take much convincing for Peter to turn the evening study session with Harley into a sleepover. The moment Peter mentioned the fact that his aunt would be working another late shift and wouldn’t be able to pick him up that evening he’d already had Pepper wrapped around his finger, but the heavy thunderstorm that rolled in was what really had Pepper rolling out the air mattress on Harley’s floor.

The two boys failed to get much accomplished in the way of studying admittedly, but the geeking out over their mutual interests was a necessary compromise. It wasn’t until about two in the morning when Peter finally deemed Harley to be in a deep enough sleep to warrant a text to Tony.

Peter had already spent several minutes just listening to the light patter of rain on the roof, and sinking into the stillness of the cozy bedroom just contemplating his next move. There was no doubt he wanted this, and he frankly couldn’t care less what it took to get it. No, the hesitation came from the butterflies swarming in his stomach.

He talked some big talk, constantly throwing himself at Tony, but the truth was he wouldn’t have known what do to if Tony actually took him up on any of his offers. He trusted Tony to an almost scary degree, yet his mind proceeded to toss around more and more worse case scenarios the longer he laid on the sad blowup twin mattress. 

Peter suddenly sat up, grabbing his phone off the charger. He quickly wrote up a text, sending more time just reading over it again and again to confirm he didn’t sound too desperate, or too distant, or god forbid unsure of himself. He took a moment to compose himself, taking several deep breaths. Last thing he wanted was for Tony to detect Peter’s hesitation and use it as excuse to distance himself again. No, he had to be calm.

Peter hit send on his message, and waited just a moment before getting up on his shaky legs, and quietly stepping around various misplaced snack bowls and game console controllers. Once Peter made it past those obstacles he carefully edged the room’s door closed, waiting a moment in case he heard any response before starting down the stairs.

Peter tucked his arms close to his body suddenly freezing in the vase openness of the large living room. Peter rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to use the friction to warm him up. He shuffled down the stairs, careful to not accidentally bang into anything in the pitch-black room, and silently took a seat on the couch as he wait for Tony.

The longer Peter sat there the more he started to doubt if Tony was even coming, if anything the man had said was even true. His overwhelmingly negative thoughts were suddenly casted out when the lamp across the room switched on.

Peter winced, blinking feverishly at the brightness, before his eyes adjusted and he saw Tony standing by the lamp. Peter started to say something, but quickly stopped himself when Tony silently brought a finger to his lips shushing the boy. Peter copied the shushing gesture, his lips slipping into a shy smile in the process. 

Tony reached his hand out gesturing the kid over. Peter immediately scurried over to the man who leaned forward to interlock their hands together. Peter tried to conceal the blush that rose up just from that small act of affection.

Tony then began leading Peter down the hallway, Peter wasn’t sure where he expected Tony to be leading him, but at least was pretty confident it wasn’t a bathroom. Peter was wrong.

Tony didn’t feel the need to explain himself as he stepped into the small room, instead took the time to pull Peter’s hand up closer to his chest before turning and offering Peter a mildly concerned look.

“Why are you so cold?” Tony whispered, rubbing both his hands over the boy’s smaller hand, even pulling it up to his mouth to exhale some warmth onto the nearly frozen fingers. 

Peter briefly thought it was possibly due to the blood rushing out of his limbs and into his cheeks upon the arrival of his nerves, but decided it’d be best not to mention it. Peter didn’t quite trust himself to speak without stuttering out a sad attempt for an excuse, so instead just offered a meek smile and shrug.

Tony didn’t seem to think much about it, as he proceeded to shuffled through the bathroom’s cabinets collecting various things Peter couldn’t quite identify. Before Peter could question the man Tony was already tugging the boy farther down the hall, extinguishing any lights he had turned on along the way. 

Peter soon found himself inside what looked like a guest room. As Tony began shuffling around with whatever he had gathered from the bathroom Peter wandered over to the window seat, taking up the entire wall on the far side of the large room. The sheer white linen curtains were already pushed to the sides. The rain’s mist had fogged up the window slightly, but Peter could still make out the peaceful hues of the street lamps dancing behind the glass.

Peter didn’t noticed Tony moving to switch on the long electric fireplace behind him, the led display came to life to mimic burning logs and soothing fire effects across from the bed. Tony constantly looked up throughout his preparation to see if he could spot any hesitation in the boy, but Peter remained unreadable as he continued to watch the rain fall. 

After making sure they had everything they would need Tony wandered over to Peter, pulling the boy close by the elastic band of the pajama pants he had to borrow from Tony when Harley’s were too small. Granted Tony’s pajamas were too big on the boy, but they would do for the night. Tony wrapped his arms loosely around Peter’s waist as he hugged the boy from behind.

“You ok?” Tony asked softly, the voice still booming to Peter in the silence he was growing used to. Peter just nodded, twisting around in the man’s hold to face him.

“I’m ok.” He confirmed simply, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony searched the boy’s eyes over multiple times before offering the boy the inevitable get out of jail free card.

“You don’t have to do this, you know?” Tony spoke, his tone almost pleading with Peter to submit to any doubt left within him. Peter’s eyebrows only tightened closer at the suggestion.

“I know.” Peter replied, stepping back and unwinding Tony’s arms from around his waist. Peter didn’t release his hold though, instead tugged the man over to the bed.

Peter fell backwards onto the bed, scooting up a bit farther just so his legs didn’t dangle off the edge. Pulling Tony along for the ride as he stretched up to kiss the man. The kiss was slow but building, safe but experimental, as Peter got his footing and dared to push deeper into the unknown. 

As Peter dragged Tony down closer and closer to hell— or heaven as it felt— Tony gained a little bravery himself as he tugged on a hem of Peter’s shirt. Peter took the hint, and pulled back from their steamy make out session to pull off his shirt. Of course, the little minx took his time with the motion, nearly driving Tony mad with lust as watched the boy shrug off the shirt followed shortly by his pajama bottoms. Tony followed in the boy’s footsteps shortly after.

Peter laid back into the soft, plush bed sheets, but Tony didn’t miss the shaky breath the boy took along the way, as if he was trying to gain courage. Tony decided not to irritate the boy again by asking him to repeatedly give his consent, and instead just traced his hands up the boy’s sides soothingly.

“Speak to me, sweet boy. What are you thinking?” Tony encouraged, trying to bring Peter’s wandering gaze back to him. Peter’s eyes quickly reconnected with Tony’s as if he just realized he was zoning off into his thoughts again.

“I don’t know what to say.” Peter scoffed nervously, watching Tony kneeling between his legs, his arms out stretched beside Peter’s shoulders.

“That’s a good start.” Tony laughed, reaching up to grab something Peter couldn’t see. When Tony’s hand came back into Peter’s vision he realized what Tony had gotten from the bathroom. A bottle of lube. 

Peter’s face immediately lit up as he blushed just upon seeing the lewd item, his hands rushing upward to cover his reddening face.

“I’m going to stretch you out a bit first,” Tony explained, while popping open the cap. “This shouldn’t hurt at all, so stop me if it does.” 

Peter just nodded as he continued to hide behind his hands. Emitting low squeaks and whimpers of anticipation. Tony first reached up and grabbed a pillow, before wedging it under the small of Peter’s back and diving back into his task.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly when he felt Tony’s generously lubed finger press into him. Peter tensed upon the foreign intrusion, Tony quickly slammed on the brakes when he noticed Peter’s stiffening body.

“You can’t tense up like that, baby. I know it’s easier said than done, but you got to try to relax for me.” Tony encouraged, using his free hand go rub the boy’s abdomen comfortingly. Peter pursed his lips, but slowly willed his body to relax and welcome the intrusion.

“That’s my boy.” Tony praised as he managed to work his forefinger into the boy. Peter released another series of low sexual whimpers and mews upon being praised. A minute of so passed and Peter had gotten used the presence inside him and was getting antsy. Squirming down on Tony’s hand eagerly.

“T-that’s enough, Tony. You can put it in.” Peter insisted, reaching down to grab Tony’s wrist to stop him. Tony just gave the boy a pointed look.

“This is nowhere near ‘enough,’ Peter.” Tony lectured as he continued to add another finger. Peter gasped at the addition, as it sent a chill up his spine, and whined when Tony wouldn’t just get on with it already. Tony simply shushed the boy’s complaints.

“Behave.” Tony warned, continuing with his ministrations.

“It’s embarrassing though, Tony.” Peter squeaked out.

“Shhh...Let me make this good for you, baby.” Tony insisted, leaning up to whisper into Peter’s ear. “I’m going to get you spread out all nice and wide for me, and then we can talk about how you’d like me to wreck this pretty little hole for you ok, baby?”

Peter squawked into his hands once more, but didn’t comment just allowing Tony to work him open stubbornly. After a few minutes had passed and Tony could squeeze in a fourth finger into the boy with relative ease, Tony finally withdrew his fingers. Peter peeked out from behind his hands to see Tony reaching for something else beyond Peter’s view, a condom.

“You don’t have to-”

“I do. I’m not about to get you started with a bad habit.” Tony scolded, and despite the nerves racking through Peter’s body he couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want that would we?” Peter teased, as he watched the man before him rip the condom wrapper open with his teeth, nearly sending Peter straight into a full-blown orgasm at the sight alone. Tony smiled, and slipped the condom on along his length. 

“Still ok?” Tony asked genuinely.

“Mhm.” Peter responded simply, too nervous to trust his voice to not waver. Tony leaned in to rain a series of sweet, innocent kisses on the boy’s face, sending Peter into a giggle fit as Tony’s beard tickled his face, subsequently easing the boy’s nerves.

“It’s ok to be nervous, ok? Just remember you’re in control, baby.” Tony stated, earning another nod of understanding from the boy before he leaned in, taking Peter’s lips in his, leading the boy into another feverish make out session. 

Despite the intoxicating and distracting action, it wasn’t lost on Peter when he soon felt the tip of Tony’s cock pressing against his entrance. It didn’t hurt as the man slowly began to ease into him, but the new-found presence inside Peter wasn’t exactly comfortable either. Peter pulled back from the kiss not from the discomfort, but just to better focus on the moment. Peter’s hands reached up to gently rest on Tony’s back, in attempt to silently reassure and encourage the man.

By the time Tony had fully worked himself inside the boy, Peter’s nails were digging into his shoulder blades, as the boy silently gaped beneath him. The only sound coming from the boy was his labored breathing. Tony remained still waiting for the boy to adjust to him.

Soon Peter was squirming and wiggling in place as he became accustomed to the man’s cock buried inside him, and started yearning for more.

“M-move, Tony.” Peter pleaded, sounding drunk on sex already as he complained. Tony interpreted the slurred words as Peter wanting Tony to stop, but before Tony could retreat Peter had locked his legs around Tony’s hips keeping the man in place.

“No!” Peter squealed a little too loudly, Tony immediately reached up to cover the boy’s mouth with his hand. Peter grumbled bitterly behind the palm briefly before prying Tony’s hand away.

“Fuck me.” Peter growled dangerously at a more acceptable volume, but not making his command be taken any less seriously. 

Tony obliged, thrusting in and out of the boy with vigor. Peter had to bite his lip to refrain from turning into an obnoxious moaning puddle of goo beneath the man. Suddenly all that effort seemed wasted when Tony hit the sweet spot inside him. Peter unleased a cross between a slutty moan and an animalistic growl, scrapping his nails down Tony’s arms as his eyes rolled back at the sensation.

Tony smirked, maneuvering one of Peter’s legs up and over his shoulder to get a better angle to the boy’s newly discovered sweet spot. Peter didn’t complain when Tony leaned in to kiss him again, making the boy stretch his leg at an uncomfortable angle for most people, but Peter seemed completely unphased as he even reached out to grab the man’s face and pull him in closer. Tony made a mental note to explore the lengths of Peter’s flexibly later. 

Peter soon began whining, begging Tony to go faster, harder, just do something to push him even just a bit further. Tony only gave into the kid’s demands in tiny, almost unnoticeable increments, worried he was already going to shatter the boy like glass at his current pace. Peter slammed his hands down into the mattress in his frustration at being held so close to the edge for so long.

“Tony! Tony please- give it to me, Tony.” Peter begged, words just pouring out of his mouth haphazardly in a desperate attempt to chase after his release.

When Tony failed to listen and push Peter any further, Peter decided he had enough. Peter swung his leg off Tony’s shoulder, and used all his weight to push the man down till his back hit the mattress. Tony squawked when his head nearly hit the foot board, but the near injury flew over Tony’s head when Peter straddled his waist and sank down on him again, entirely engulfing Tony’s cock in his tight, no longer virgin hole. 

Peter’s head rolled back as he took just a moment to enjoy the bliss of Tony’s cock inside him once again, but quickly started plowing down on the man’s dick at a blistering pace.

“Fuck, Tony. I’m going to-” Peter whimpered heatedly, as he worked the man for all he was worth. Tony was too lost in the heat of the moment to scold the greedy boy, instead just laid back and encouraged Peter towards his climax by whispering sweet nothings and praise.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-” Peter repeated continuously, as he suddenly speeds up his actions, Tony was right there on the edge of sanity with him when Peter sank down one final time bringing them both to the finish line. Both exploding in a fit of heavy moans and labored breathing.

Almost immediately upon release Peter collapsed onto Tony’s chest, panting heatedly as fireworks shot off behind his closed eyes. His body still trembling from his orgasm. Clearly having used the last of his strength as fuel for his lust driven craze. Tony was no better, letting the boy melt into him as he just lazily found himself combing his fingers through Peter’s slightly sweaty locks. 

The two remained like that for a while before Peter started laughing quietly like a small child who thought they had just got away with something bad. Peter looked up at Tony, resting his chin on the man’s chest as he watched Tony with sleepy yet mischievous eyes.

“That was—" Peter smiled, taking in a deep, dreamy breath. “Amazing.”

Tony returned the smile, as he made quick work of disposing of the condom in the nearby waste bin. Tony reached to the side table to grab the warm wash cloth he had left, cleaning them both of any evidence. Peter hummed happily at the warmth and attention as Tony wiped the spilt cum off his abdomen. Soon Tony toss the rag away and maneuvered the bed sheet up and over Peter’s shoulder.

“Yeah— That was pretty amazing.” Tony agreed dazedly, rubbing Peter’s back lovingly, lulling Peter down in a state of fading consciousness. 

“Sleep, I’ll wake you up in a couple hours, baby.” Tony soothed. Peter turned his head to the side and snuggled closer into Tony’s arms, before speaking in a half-asleep stupor.

“I love you.” Peter mumbled groggily. To Tony’s own surprise he didn’t think twice before letting the same words fall out of his mouth with a chilling authenticity.

Finding peace when the feelings of guilt and regret did not follow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down, and I hope you all liked it! I ended up making it longer then any chapter yet, so hopefully that makes up a bit for lost time.
> 
> Let me know what you think! You guys have no idea how much your little comments keep me writing! <3 Till next time!


	6. Crushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how late this chapter is! School has just been unrelenting, and this chapter in particular was just a hard one for me to get satisfied with. So long as you guys keep being as wonderfully supportive as you are, I'll always be back with more though!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! ;)

 

 

The next morning when Tony woke up he nearly had a heart attack when he realized he hadn’t been woken up by his phone alarm. He shot upright in the bed, panic briefly coursing through his veins till he realized Peter wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Before Tony could theorize where the kid had run off too he heard the little minx’s laugh traveling from the other side of the house. 

Tony sighed, taking a moment to gather himself and steady his frantic heart, before snatching up the clothes that he had discarded in the heat of the moment the night before and began making himself presentable. After deeming his appearance acceptable he gathered the courage to face whatever lied beyond the guest room door.

Tony followed the sound of voices to the kitchen where Pepper, Peter and Harley were all shuffling busily cooking breakfast while maintaining a playful, and cheerful banter along the way. 

Pepper and Harley were notably avoiding doing tasks the involved using any appliance anymore intricate then the microwave, instead Pepper was focusing on making fruit salad and Harley was just mixing up whatever ingredients Peter told him too into a bowl. Meanwhile Peter was multitasking expertly, making pancakes, bacon, and— with Harley’s assistance— omelets. Normally cooking even just one of those things would have left Pepper calling the fire department, so a feast like this was a rare but welcomed sight in their household. 

Tony decided to join in the charades as he moved to claim a seat at the breakfast bar, overlooking Harley’s frantic and sporadic stirring technique. Harley looked up and smiled in greeting when he noticed his father’s presence.

“Whoa, you’re up before noon!” Harley acted shocked, his focus noticeably shifting as half the content from his bowl split out. Tony grinned back sarcastically matching his son’s exaggerated expression.

“Don’t get used to it. I’m only here because of the food.” Tony joked, leaning over to look at the unappealing lumpy texture of the contents in Harley’s bowl, making a face in the process. Harley shoved the man’s head away and grumbled to himself as he desperately tried to combat the lumps.

Tony laughed, looking over to Peter who seemed to snag some free time as he waited for the pancakes and bacon cook. The boy stood leaning back against the counter top, texting on his phone. 

Tony was a few seconds away from having to suppress a dreamy sigh, as he watched the boy unconsciously rake his fingers through his hair and tap away at his smart phone. The only indication that boy gave of their late-night activity was a wide, shameless smile spread across his face. 

Peter seemed to feel the weight of Tony’s eyes on him and looked up to meet his gaze. Peter didn’t say anything, but that wicked little smirk and biting of the lip said everything.

“Why did you sleep in the guest room last night, Tony?” Pepper interrupted the moment unconsciously, popping a blueberry into her mouth as she continued cutting fruit. Tony’s breath caught for a moment before he managed to get his head on straight. 

“Oh- I was just working late in the garage last night, and I didn’t want to wake you.” Tony answered, giving himself a mental pat on the back at how natural the excuse sounded. Pepper seemed to buy it, as it wasn’t uncommon to find Tony sleeping in random locations in between the garage and their bedroom. 

“Well, Peter here offered to make everyone breakfast this morning.” Pepper explained, as if she was showing off her new favorite family member. 

“I noticed, by the lack of fire alarms waking me up this morning.” Tony teased. Pepper just threw her head back and groaned.

“I burn things, we get it.” She admitted, throwing a stray melon ball at her husband. Tony laughed as he moved to dodge the fruity bullet. Everyone in the room followed with laughter, even Pepper with mild reluctance.

“Anyway, it’s refreshing to have a home cooked meal for once. Thank you, Peter.” Tony said gratefully, being sure to limit how long he allowed himself to stare at the beautiful boy flipping flapjacks. Peter’s smile just grew wider, looking up for his task for just a few extra seconds than necessary before commenting.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Stark.” He said slowly, claiming as much of Tony’s time as he could with the small comment. 

Breakfast had ended up being one of the best meals Tony had in a long time, and evidently Pepper and Harley would agree as all three of them had completely decimated their plates by the end of the meal. Peter seeming to be the only one whose eyes didn’t roll back into his head with each bite.

After everyone was finished, it was Peter who offered to clear the table and clean the dishes. Pepper and Tony both argued that he didn’t have to, but Peter insisted, saying it was his way of thanking them for letting him stay the night. Tony didn’t miss the wink Peter sent his way when neither his son or wife were paying attention. 

Pepper begrudgingly allowed the boy to carry on with the chore when she quickly realized she was running late for her business flight. Pepper quickly threw on her blazer and grabbed her suitcase from their bedroom. She seemed to be halfway out the door already before she back pedaled, quickly striding back into the dining area just pass the kitchen before placing a kiss to Tony’s lips and offering him a smile. 

“Love you.” She said simply. 

“Love you too.” Tony replied out of habit, his eyes focusing loosely on the morning news playing on the tv him and Harley were both absorbed into. Pepper then shifted her focus to her son.

“You too, smartie.” 

Pepper leaned down raining kisses down on Harley’s cheek lovingly, Harley groaned as he tried to brace himself against his mother’s over the top display of affection.

“Mom!” Harley cried playfully, mostly just letting his mother embarrass him, seeing as he knew she would be leaving on a business trip for the next few weeks.

“Be good, make good choices.” Pepper encouraged, grabbing her suitcase’s handle and wheeling it behind her as she disappeared out the front door.

Tony let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, relaxing in his chair. Feeling guilty upon hearing the low clatter of plates being washed in the kitchen.

“You’re really going to let your friend do all those dishes alone?” Tony inquired, attempting to shame his son into being a good friend. Harley however was his father’s son after all and shame didn’t seem to be a thing either of them experienced.

“He offered.” Harley defended himself, reaching for the remote by Tony before switching the channel to his Saturday morning cartoons like any proper teenage boy would.

Tony gave him a disappointed look which Harley responded to by turning up the TV’s volume. Tony shook his head and sighed, before deciding to find Peter, but not before concluding Harley was completely absorbed in the tv now. Tony walked into the kitchen, only separated from the dining area by a thin wall with an open walkway.

It didn’t take long for Tony to realize Peter was clearly irritated by something. The boy’s eyebrows were twisted in irritation, as he scrubbed harshly at the cooking pan he had used earlier. 

Tony looked over his shoulder once more before walking up behind the boy, and winding his arms around the boy’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder in the process. Peter was only momentarily surprised by the man’s sudden presence, but quickly went back into a now slightly more concealed angry demeanor.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong, or am I going to have to course it out of you?” Tony inquired quietly into the boy’s ear, trying to not alert his son in the next room. Peter merely huffed, blowing the stray bangs out of his face. 

“I’m fine.” Peter simply stated, the aggressive lathering of soup on his sponge saying otherwise.

“Ah, I see. Good to know that talk we had about being honest really resonated with you.” Tony laughed softly, only to deflate when Peter didn’t respond, only trading his anger for sadness as his eyes turned downcast.

Tony reached out taking the plate from Peter’s shaking hand, setting it down it in the sink gently.

“Tell me what’s wrong, pretty boy.” Tony encouraged, gently placing a kiss to the boy’s temple. Peter wiped his hands dry on a nearby towel, before turning around in Tony’s arms. The boy leaned to the side briefly to make sure Harley was still distracted before he looked up at Tony. 

“I just- I love you.” Peter sighed, resting his hands on Tony’s chest, watching them distractedly as his fingers toyed with Tony’s shirt. “That’s all.”

Tony was far from believing that was really all the boy was suppressing, but also could tell Peter felt too embarrassed to say more. Tony raked his mind for an answer as to what could have upset the boy in such a short time span, and it didn’t take him long to realize what it had been.

Pepper had kissed him goodbye, and they both had said their I love you’s. Tony didn’t even think about it, after being married so long it just became second nature to give lazy signs of affection, but Peter was probably over thinking the interaction, and god forbid now doubting that Tony thought of him as anything more than a good fuck. Tony cringed at the possibility.

“Hey, look at me.” Tony insisted, managing to gain the boy’s attention, however reluctantly. Tony pulled one of Peter hands up to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

“I adore you.” Tony spoke, Peter simply stared up like a lost puppy that finally felt found. Peter scanned the man eyes over, before quickly springing up on his toes and kissing the man with vigor. Tony had to suppress the sound of surprise that threatened to leave his lips, and quickly tried to regain his footing after Peter nearly knock him over attacking his mouth.

The kiss was cut short when Peter pulled back. Both the two left panting, only the sound of the sink’s running water masking their heavy breathing. 

“I have to go, May has been texting me like crazy.”

“Why didn’t you leave earlier?” Tony inquired, not wanting to cause the poor woman anymore stress then she was already dealing with. Peter pouted at the question.

“I wanted to make you breakfast.” He answered, “Did you like it?” 

Tony laughed, rolling his eyes at the boy’s reckless nature. 

“Loved it.” Tony answered, spinning the boy around and away from the sink. Peter beamed at the praised as he stumbled backwards from the man. 

“See you at school.” Peter said, before turning on his heel and running off to get his things and say goodbye to Harley.

Tony sighed, as he watched the boy retreat, before turning and finishing off the rest of the dishes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few weeks later when Tony found himself stuck attending a MIT college seminar being held at the high school. Basically, it was just some people from the college coming and giving some guidance to students who were interested in their college after school hours. As a result, the auditorium only held a few handfuls of students and teachers who managed to show the intiative. 

Tony would have loved to have skipped the whole thing all together, but instead stuck it out as he wanted to be able to properly help guide any of his students that later may seem interested. 

Due to the attendance being on the lower side Tony managed to claim the entire balcony section of the room to himself, happy to bank on the fact that none of the students would want to sit by a teacher. 

The seminar had already begun, and Tony was already working on his second page of notes when he noticed two familiar faces in the crowd below him. Peter and Harley were giggling quietly to one another. Tony’s face twisted up slightly at the sight. He was happy to see Harley in attendance, after all he had been encouraging the kid to go to some of these college seminars for weeks, but didn’t expect it in the least after the boy hadn’t yet showed interest in college, after all he was still just a high school freshman. Tony tried not to think too much of it, but quickly found it hard to look away as the two continued silently conversing.

Harley was on the edge of his seat, closest to Peter, leaning into their conversation. Peter seemed more relaxed casually in his seat as he talked softly into Harley’s ear. Whatever he was saying must have been funny as Harley was a giggling mess beside him. Tony shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he tried to find any other reason for his son’s foreign mannerisms then the one that first entered his head. 

Harley _likes_ Peter.

Tony took a deep breath as the thought sunk in and began wreaking havoc to his mental state. As the ‘what if’s’ began to terrorize him, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Peter scanning the room over, looking for something. He seemed to find it when his eyes met Tony’s. Peter beamed. 

Peter leaned down gathering his things, seeming to make some excuse to Harley as he waved goodbye and walked out the auditorium doors. Tony watched as Harley sighed and deflated in his seat, as he seemingly proceeded to immediately let the boring seminar lull him into a cat nap. 

Bless the child, he didn’t even last a minute without Peter as a distraction before passing out in the face of a higher education. Tony silently took a moment to reflect on his poor parenting before the sound of the balcony door opening behind him caught his attention, and Peter shuffled down the steps to Tony’s row.

“Hey, stranger.” Peter greeted, plopping down in the seat beside Tony while pulling his backpack around to lay on his lap.

“Hey.” Tony greeted simply, spinning his pen in his palm as his mind was elsewhere. Peter always hated it when Tony’s mind was elsewhere.

“What’s wrong?” Peter inquired, leaning over in his seat to get Tony to meet his eyes. 

“Nothing.” Tony said, but the knowing expression Peter gave him quickly told him the boy wasn’t buying it. Tony opted to keep his eyes on the demonstration, absentmindedly clicking the pen in his hand repeatedly.

“You look distracted.” Peter pressed further. 

“Well you are very distracting.” Peter scoffed at that.

“I wouldn’t have said anything if I thought you were distracted by me.” The boy commented, before plucking the pen from Tony’s hand to halt the annoying clicking sound. Tony sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand that he had perched up on the arm rest by Peter. Peter took the opportunity to sit up and nuzzle affectionately into the crook between Tony’s shoulder and neck, mumbling into the man’s shirt.

“You said you’d be honest.” Peter grumbled, and it took Tony a moment to translate the muffled gibberish. Tony groaned and threw his head back when he realized the boy was using his words against him, and he was right. He was just being unnecessarily moody from Peter’s point of view. Might as well lay everything on the table.

“I think my son likes you.”

Peter immediately pulled back, flinching at the notion while making a face of disbelief. 

“No, he doesn’t.” Peter shooked his head, just laughing at the absurd idea. 

“Bet money he does.” Tony responded, swiping his pen back from the boy to distract himself by jotting down more notes on the presentation he was only barely paying attention to at this point.

“No- Tony! He doesn’t, I swear. He told me from day one he wasn’t even looking for a boyfriend.” Peter rambled out mutedly, looking down into the crowd below at the now unconscious boy in question.

“Well, I guess he isn’t looking anymore.” Tony laughed, cocking at eyebrow up at the boy as he teased. Peter’s eyebrows scrunched up at the insinuation. 

“He’s not- We’re not!” Peter objected, his voice getting dangerously loud. Tony was quick to shush him and bring the boy back down to Earth.

“I know, Peter. I’m just- finding the humor in this tragedy.” Tony sighed, reaching to hold Peter’s hand and offer the boy some comfort. 

“I’m serious, Tony. It’s not like that between me and Harley.” 

“Good,” Tony replied immediately, uncomfortable and wanting the conversation to move on. “Otherwise I don’t know what I’d do.” 

“What would you do?” Peter laughed hesitantly, twirling the strings on his hoodie together nervously. 

“Oh, probably just never speak to you or look at you ever— ever again. Naturally.” Tony answered sarcastically, laughing at his dark humor, but Peter feared the man’s comment may have a basis in reality.

Peter felt like his heart was nearly going to plummet to the ground at the man’s words. Peter’s face twisted up before he grabbed his backpack and slammed it into Tony. 

“That’s not funny!” Peter hissed, slamming the backpack into him repeatedly. Tony laughed, attempting to shield himself from the impact.

“It’s a little funny!” Tony countered in a joking fashion, before managing to grab the backpack from Peter, and while holding it up to block both their faces quickly stole a kiss from the boy. Peter pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, but the kiss seemed to ease the storm brewing inside him— just not nearly enough.

Peter tightened his grip on Tony’s hand, and before Tony could hardly process what was happening he was tugging the man up and out of the auditorium. Tony followed the boy reluctantly, knowing he’d probably do best to humor the boy and not anger him further, but still couldn’t refrain from complaining they left all their belongings behind.

Peter ignored him, scoping out the hallway briefly to make sure no one was left lingering in the halls after hours. Once deeming the hallway secure, Peter wasted no time pulling Tony down the hall and into the boys’ bathroom.

By the time Peter had towed the man into the larger handicap stall and started reaching for his belt Tony had a few points of concern. 

“Ew, Peter, not here.” Tony whined, despite making no move to stop the boy. 

“It’s fine.” Peter groaned, tugging on the man’s belt to pry it open, but Tony placed a hand over his to halt the boy’s impatient actions.

“It’s a high school bathroom. It’s far from fine.”

“Don’t be a baby.” Peter rolled his eyes, pouting up at the man. His hands moving up to play with Tony’s collar.

“Please...” The boy breathed huskily as he placed a series of kisses along the man’s jaw. “I’ve been good. Reward me.”

Tony laughed at the idea that Peter could describe his behavior as good, it seemed like a bit a stretch when he was currently trying to seduce a teacher into fucking him on school grounds. Regardless Tony stepped forward, placing his hands on the boy’s hips as he spun him around till he had Peter pinned to the bathroom stall’s door.

“What exactly would I be rewarding you for?” Tony inquired, running his hand up to hold Peter’s face like the boy was the most precious thing in his life. Peter leaned into the man’s touch, licking his lips briefly before speaking.

“For behaving myself.” Peter pouted, disappointed that he even had to point out his achievements to the man. 

“I’ve been doing what you said and lying low for the last two weeks, but you won’t even switch me back into your class because quote: ‘the school year is almost over anyway, and it would look suspicious,’ but I’ve hardly seen you, Tony!” The boy complained animatedly. 

“Harley even invited me to come over a few times, but I said no for you! Do you have any idea how sex deprived your making me?” Peter groaned, tucking his head under Tony’s jaw to have better access to spread an influx of hickeys on the man’s collarbone. Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes as he let the boy have his fun laying his claim on him.

“I think you can handle it. Just make it to summer vacation, and then you can come over all you want, okay?” Tony reasoned, nuzzling into the softness of Peter’s wavy caramel locks, noticing the light aroma of lavender and honey wavering from it.

“Yeah, all I want— so long as Harley asks me first.” Peter scoffed bitterly. Tony only pursed his lips and stayed silent, knowing he couldn’t offer the boy any more than that. Peter shook off the tension though and proceeded to grind into Tony’s thigh seductively.

“You’re the adult. Take responsibility for my needs.” Peter whined, pulling back to gaze up at the man like a moth drawn to a flame. Tony shared the same dangerous attraction, keeping the boy on his toes as he seemed let a hum of consideration rolled off his tongue, but instead chose to tease the boy a little.

“You smell like you got lost in a perfume aisle.” Tony teased, ignoring the seductive open invitation the boy was offering up in those tempting doe eyes.

Peter was quick to retracted from Tony, a flush wash of red spreading over his face at the comment. Running a hand through his hair nervously, as if trying to conceal the flirty scent.

“I had to use May’s shampoo, mine ran out.” Peter raddled out an excuse, looking like he just wanted to dissolve into the stall door now. Tony just smiled, bending down briefly to pull the boy’s thighs up around his hips, perching the flustered boy up resting most of his weight against the stall. 

Peter gasped at the abruptness of the action, his fingers digging into Tony’s shoulders and legs clinging on to him desperately. Tony took advantage of the boy’s dumbfounded look to place a loving kiss to the tip of the boy’s nose.

“I’m kidding. You smell nice, kid.” Tony reassured, running his hands along the boy’s jean covered thighs. Peter smiled at the compliment, but kept his eye contact sparse from embarrassment.

“So,” Tony started, reaching a hand out to tug on the top of the boy’s jeans. “Little birdie thinks he’s been a good boy, huh?” 

Peter giggled and lifted his head up at the comment, managing to shake the stray waves of hair out of his face and he met Tony’s gaze.

“Birdie does.” Peter confirmed, trailing his fingers up to rest around Tony’s jaw, leaning down to bring their lips together, spiraling them both into a blind frenzy. Both following desperately after the other for more as the gentleness of the kiss fled replaced by clashing teeth and dueling tongues.

While they remained completely absorbed in one another, Tony had managed to pull down Peter’s pants and underwear just enough to gain access. Peter gasped into the kiss upon feeling the sudden brisk cold air, but it didn’t stop him from whispering drunkenly into the embrace.

“Please, please, please—!” The boy repeated in hush breathy bursts, nails digging into Tony’s beard as he curled into his embrace further and urged the man to continue.

“I don’t have a condom-” Tony began to say only to be interrupted.

“Good.” Peter laughed, not about to let that stop him. As he grinded himself down on Tony more relentlessly.

Tony released something between a sigh and a moan at Peter’s antics. Tony didn’t want to look like he advocated that the idea of sex without protection was a good one by listening to the boy, but Peter had his ways of persuading the man.

Peter leaned down and over to whisper into Tony’s ear huskily.

“What better to fuck me without, Mr. Stark,” Peter taunted, kissing around the shell of Tony’s ear. “Don’t you think?”

“It’s reckless, Peter.” Tony complained, but still leaned into Peter’s affections. Peter only snorted at the comment.

“Yeah, sounds like something we’d do.” Peter mused, kicking his legs back and forth childishly as Tony continued to supported his thighs around his waist.

“I don’t think so.” Tony disagreed, giving the boy a disapproving look. Peter smiled and let his head rolled back to rest on the stall door, looking down at Tony with drunken half-lidded eyes.

“Is that what you told your wife?” Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow. Before Tony could respond Peter had him beat.

“Oh, that’s right, Harley’s living proof you didn’t.” Peter concluded laughing under breath, as his fingers played absentmindedly with the ends of Tony’s hair.

“Peter-”

“So, don’t with me.” Peter interrupted, winding his arms around Tony’s neck making the man look at him, forcing the man to confront those big, glossy, puppy eyes. 

Tony groaned, hating the way his resolve crumbled at those pleading eyes and pouty lip, but nevertheless gave into the little brat’s desires. Reaching down to quickly pull his belt and pants open, Tony guided himself to Peter’s entrance. Peter bit his lip as he eagerly watched the man closed in, but growled when Tony hesitated yet again. 

“Tony!” Peter huffed, no longer being shy about how loud he was. He was horny and Tony seemed content just holding him there on the brink for eternity. 

“I didn’t stretch you.” Tony pointed out, in an apologetic tone, knowing he was being somewhat cruel to the hormonal minx. Peter’s eyebrow furled at the man’s over-precautious behavior, no longer able to lure the man in with batted lashes and seductive lip biting, now just exhausted and irritated with him.

“I’m fine, you’re fine-” Peter snapped, squeezing his hand down between them and grabbing Tony’s cock impatiently.

“This—” Peter gasped, as he managed to push himself down on Tony. Peter briefly tucked his head into Tony’s shoulder as he felt himself being stretched and fought back the girlish squeaks and moans he knew threaten to pour out of him. “—Is perfect.” 

Peter looked like he was in pure bliss at Tony’s presence inside him, and that was the only reason Tony managed to say, ‘fuck it’ and started thrusting into the boy. Each powerful thrust raddled the rickety bathroom stall, as Tony pinned the boy’s hips to the door as brutally hammered into the kid.

Peter couldn’t fight off the heated moans and little needy sounds that escaped from him when Tony started to see things his way, and finally just properly fucked him like he should have from the start. Soon Tony’s immense thunderous thrusts had Peter grasping desperately for any kind of stable support as he felt the pressure inside him building up in the form of flashing fireworks behind his closed eyes. 

Peter attempted to brace his hands up on the stall’s walls to his sides, but rethought the placement as he felt himself slip briefly before Tony caught him, Peter laughed at his clumsy desperate actions before opting to grasp at the top of the stall door that his back was resting on for support.

Peter was soon left a moaning mess as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching, and couldn’t find the shame within himself to mask his heated sounds. It was mutual as Tony’s fingers dug into Peter’s hips more and more with each furious thrust. However, Tony instantly fell silent when he heard the bathroom door open.

Peter didn’t seem to notice or care as he managed to squeak out one last moan before Tony had clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth. Peter’s looked up at Tony irritated, ready to crucified the man for trying to stall his climax, but upon looking up noticed Tony holding a finger silently up to his own mouth. 

Peter rolled his eyes, turning his head to listen for whatever had Tony ruining his moment. Peter pursed his lips in irritation upon hearing someone using the community sink beyond their stall.

Honestly Peter should have told Tony that this bathroom in particular was known among students as the one to get handsy in as it was the farthest away from the administration office and thus the likelihood of being caught by someone of significance was low. 

It was most likely just a random student still around for some after-school activity, and Peter really couldn’t bring himself to care what some anonymous nobody thought of his equally anonymous compromising position, especially when he was this high on his sex drive.

Peter reached up to pry Tony’s hand from his mouth, sending the man a pointed look in the process. Peter then tightened his legs around Tony’s waist and used them to push Tony back into him once more. The boy didn’t even try the hide his pleasure upon the return of the cock fully inside him, and promptly let out the most obnoxiously, over the top moan that he had made the entire time they’ve been in the bathroom. 

The utter look of disbelief on Tony’s face had Peter audibly giggling, but sure enough Peter’s lewd moan managed to send a hint to the intruder who quickly fumbled to dry their hands and fled the restroom. 

And oh did Tony look like he something to say, but before Tony could give him a thirty minute lecture about how stupid and immature he was Peter cut him off by placing his hand over Tony’s mouth, in similar fashion to how Tony did to him moments ago.

“Read me the riot act later. We’re busy right now.” Peter directed, as he continued to pull the man in deeper with his legs eager for his release. It would seem Tony found it best to fight fire with fire as soon he had made himself busy. 

Tony dropped his hold on Peter’s thighs and instead spun the boy around and bent him over using the change of position to better drill into him at a blistering pace. Peter cried out pleasantly at the much needed clumsy but fierce fucking.

“I- Tony-” Peter gasped, “C-coming!”

Peter’s loud, shameless moans soon turned silent as Peter was left speechless, blinded by the explosive feeling dancing throughout him. Tony shared in the explosive sensation shortly after and allowed himself to fall forward resting a portion of his weight on the stall door alongside Peter, breathing exhaustedly into the boy’s neck. 

Peter turned his head to the side to stare dreamily and out of breath at the man who just kissed his neck lazily but excessively.

“I’m going to read you that riot act now.” Tony spoke sternly, as Peter giggled unapologetically at the man.

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh~ Seems like Harley's singing a different tune these days. Stay tuned to see where this dumpster fire goes! :D
> 
> Please share your thoughts down below! I swear after reading your comments it immediately encouraged me to write more for this chapter each time. So thank you, lovelies! <3 
> 
> See you next time! :D


	7. Downward Spiral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm back with another chapter <3
> 
> I'm pretty sure I've been keeping Peter's exact age and grade pretty vague, but this chapter I finally settled on something that I'm prepared to commit to. So, I hope you enjoy!

 

 

A month had flown by before anyone realized, and graduation was finally on the horizon. Of course, for Peter the transition from eleventh grade to twelfth wasn’t cause for an overwhelming celebration, but Liz as a senior a few weeks short of blowing this popsicle stand and leaving for college found the cause was just. 

Peter had been sitting with Harley and Ned during their shared P.E class, enjoying the rare occasion that the coaches allowed class to be held outside during actual good weather. They had managed to sneak away from the suggested activity of walking around the track, and instead found a comfy spot on the blenchers to make camp for the period not that anyone really would’ve cared to stop them anyway.

Peter sat in between two rows of blencher seats, using the elevated seat behind him to rest his elbows on, as he stretched his legs out in front of him to enjoy the sun. Listening to Ned comedically rant about the latest Star Wars movie as he sat above him. Harley sat on the bleacher in front of him facing backwards, giggling along at the conversation.

Liz chose then to make an appearance, climbing up the blenchers steps and claiming a spot next to Peter, mimicking his relaxed posture. 

“You guys heard about the party I’m throwing this weekend, right?” She asked. 

“Of course, we heard of it. It’s like all the seniors can talk about.” Ned scoffed.

“Well, are you guys coming then?”

“We’re invited?” Peter questioned, genuinely surprised at the offer. 

“Duh, I am asking, aren’t I? You’re invited too, Harley.” Liz added, making the freshman beam brightly upon the recognition and validation from his senior.

“You don’t have to commit social suicide for us, Liz.” Ned laughed, which had her leaning over Peter to slap the boy’s knee irritably. 

“Oh, shut up. You guys aren’t social suicide, anyone who thinks so can go through me.” Liz argued.

“Guilty.” Peter mumbled, laughing when he had to dodge Liz’s loving swats. Harley laughed at the interaction, but then got quiet as he seemed to think the offer over.

“I don’t know if I can go, Liz.” He said sadly, already having Liz ready to move heaven and Earth to put the smile back on her adopted freshman son.

“Why not?” Liz whined, her heart seemingly being stabbed on a platter by the boy’s rejection. 

“Well, I imagine there’s going to be alcohol involved, right?” Harley questioned, folding his legs up to his chest in a shy manner. Liz feigned shock and distaste, scandalized by the boy’s suggestion.

“What?! Why would I, Liz Allan, support underage drinking?” She gaped at the boy astoundingly, before Ned chipped in.

“Because the last party you had was spent with you and Michelle going head to head chugging beer for half the duration.” 

Peter laughed as the look of realization seemed to only just then fall across the girl’s face.

“Ah~ That would be why.” She chuckled, pointing her finger guns to Ned humorously. Harley laughed along briefly before explaining himself.

“Well, I don’t think my dad would be too cool with that idea.” He stated, just the mention of Tony clearly getting Peter’s attention.

“Mr. Stark? The teacher, right?” Liz questioned, and Harley nodded to confirm.

“Why your dad seems cool.” Peter interjected, only to get a laugh from Ned.

“What teacher is cool?” Ned scoffed in disbelief, Peter responded with a nervous laugh as he started to worry he may have sounded a little too enthusiastic about the topic, before Liz interrupted.

“No, I agree. Mr. Stark is cool. When I took his class in sophomore year all the girls were drooling over him.” She educated, causing both Harley and Peter to make disgusted expressions for two entirely different reasons.

“Well, he’s not cool to me. He can be such a hypocrite sometimes. He doesn’t want me going to any party serving anything stronger than apple juice, even though from what mom says he used to drink excessively.” Harley explained, rolling his eyes as he bitterly pouted.

“He’s probably got a good reason.” Peter argued, earning a disturbed questioning look from Harley.

“I just mean- He probably just doesn’t want you making the same mistakes, dude.” Peter added, fluffing his hair back nervously out of habit.

“Or having fun.” Ned suggested earning a laugh from the group, and pursed lips from Peter.

“You don’t even have to drink though, it’s not like I’m forcing a keg down your throat.” Liz complained, sitting up and tugging on Harley’s arm like a child just short of a tantrum.

“I bet if you just explain that to your dad he’ll let you go, Harley.” Peter chimed in again, making the boy smile shyly, pleased that Peter seemed interested in his attendance.

“I’ll try.” Harley nodded, still seeming unhopeful in his odds. Peter just smiled, taking that as a personal challenge. 

“He’ll definitely let you go.”

 

* * *

 

Peter had waited till that evening when Tony offered to drive him home, which really translated into doing whatever Peter asked of him for the evening and then driving him home. 

Peter had managed to convince the man to drive over to the Coney Island Boardwalk, just far enough away to be out of reach for anyone of consequence to reach but still close enough to make it back before it got too late. 

The trip was more or less tame compared to what they usually got up to during their time together, even though Peter could pass for twenty off school grounds and their relationship could easily go overlooked amongst all the general weirdness that were most New Yorkers the two just simply enjoyed being in each other’s presence for one shameless, brave evening, and didn’t feel the need for too much PDA to feel the other’s affection.

After kicking Peter’s ass at majority of the shitty, rigged carnival games, by exploiting every loophole in the mechanics Tony managed to win the kid a completely cliché teddy bear about half the size that he was, which immediately Peter was head over heels in love with. Even lugging the obnoxious thing all the way back to the car in one strained hand, while finishing off the strawberry crepe treat Tony had bought him in the other. 

After Peter had managed to stuff the giant plushie into a seat belt all its own he decided to compensate the man for his time. Even directing Tony to find a nice spot to tuck away in and hide from the world. After getting the man nice and compliant with a quickie blowjob Peter deemed it the perfect time to ask about Harley and the party.

Peter sat up in his seat, wiping his mouth before reaching over to turn the forgotten radio down before speaking.

“So, Liz Allan is having a graduation party this weekend.” Peter informed, reaching to grab Tony’s drink from the center console and taking a sip from it himself. Tony had readjusted himself back into his pants but didn’t bother correcting his button up shirt that peter had broken half the buttons off of in his haste.

“Is she now?” 

“Mhm, she invited me. I think I’m going to go.” Peter thought aloud, as he absentmindedly bit at the straw of Tony’s drink. Tony leaned over plucking the straw from the boy’s lips and turning it so he could take a sip, still letting Peter hold the cup as he held eye contact. Speaking when he pulled back.

“You should, have fun.” Tony encouraged as he checked his phone out of paranoia, wanting to be sure Harley bought his excuse of hanging out with Banner for the evening. Peter looked mildly irritated from Tony’s lack of attention but kept up the conversation regardless.

“Harley was invited too. Can he come?” Peter inquired, trying to look chill and relaxed as to not get Tony suspicious. Tony hummed in absently as he flipped through his messages and determined no one was any the wiser. Eventually though Tony clued into Peter’s tone, figuring there was something more to it all.

“Why are you asking if my son can go?” Tony questioned, giving the boy a scrutinizing look.

“Because he wants to go and is worried you won’t let him. I thought maybe I could talk some sense into you. Use my power for good.”

“There’s alcohol involved isn’t there.”

“Obviously, I did say it was Liz Allan’s party.” Peter stated like it was a matter of fact.

“No.”

“Oh, come on. He’s so excited! He won’t even drink a drop, I’ll be watching after him.” Peter argued, snatching the phone from Tony’s hands. Tony just exhaled tiredly, not even trying to get it back.

“When I started drinking I was—” Tony took a deep breath, “Not exactly the best decision maker.”

“Let me guess. You asked your wife to marry you drunk.” Peter snickered, turning his body so he was facing the man and resting his elbows on the center console as he sipped at the cold beverage. Tony playfully smiled at the little comment.

“No, Peter, but I did cause a lot of property damage, and call me selfish I’d rather that not be my kid. If he’s got even a quarter of my genetics he’ll be a nightmare drunk.”

“He won’t even drink!”

“They always drink.”

“Ok, maybe a sip- but come on if you don’t let him have a little freedom now he’ll just go crazy later. Everyone drinks a little at these parties, if only to momentarily boost their self-esteem.” 

“You drink?”

“A little, sometimes.”

“Ooh,” Tony jested, dragging out the sound as if he was scandalized by Peter’s reveal. “Can’t wait to tell May that next time I see her.”

“Sure, I bet you could tell her all about the kinds of things I get up to.” Peter mocked, eyeing up Tony’s exposed torso. Tony made a face that said both ‘you got me there’ and ‘dear god what am I doing?’

Peter didn’t let the man fall too deep into that later headspace and reached up to bring the man down into a gentle, distracting kiss.

“Let him go.” Peter tried again, laying his head to the side to rest his head on the seat’s headrest. Tony just breathed out exhaustedly, letting himself sink back lazily into his own seat.

“You’ll watch him?” Tony questioned, wanting to get the boy’s word. Peter nodded furiously, surprised to have even gotten this far.

“Like a hawk.” He swore, exaggerating his commitment by placing a hand over his heart.

“Then fine. Harley can go, but I want him back by eleven.”

“Midnight, or else you’re just embarrassing him!” Peter argued making Tony groan as the boy kept trying to take a mile from his inch.

“Fine, midnight. Now get over here, baby. I want to feel that cute little ass around my cock.” Peter giggled endlessly as he placed the drink back in the cupholder and jumped over the center console and into Tony’s lap.

Well, who could say no to that.

 

* * *

 

The following evening at Liz’s party was when Peter realized he had no hope of keeping the promise he made to Tony. 

The moment Harley arrived Michelle was already passing him the infamous red plastic cup filled the brim with that dreaded foamy beverage. Peter braced himself when Harley took the cup hesitantly at first, sipping it timidly and even flinching back from it, commenting on the dreadful taste. Peter thought at that moment everything was in the bag, the boy had his day in the sun and promptly got burnt out. Surely the rest of the evening Peter would find Harley relegated to the chip bowl instead.

In celebration of his victory Peter let Michelle bait him into the most passive aggressive game of Just Dance he’d ever experience. By the time the two were pulled away by Liz, angrily wagging her finger at them both demanding they let everyone else have a chance to play Peter was already patting himself on the back for two triumphs in one day. 

That was until he heard a group of seniors chanting from the kitchen.

“Chug, chug, chug!” The careless newly graduates hollered rambunctiously. Peter tried to convince himself that his pounding heart beat was just a result of his labored conquest against Michelle and that surely the worries nagging at the back of his mind were farfetched. 

Then he saw the short freshman he had swore to protect currently perched up on the kitchen counter, surrounded by empty red warning flags of plastic cups. Peter just took a moment to watch on in horror as he tried to imagine any positive outcoming resulting from this night at this point. 

Nope. Nothing.

Peter quickly found Liz, grabbing her attention by waving her down with the kind of urgency only a man at world’s end could convey. 

“Umm..?! Uh- what’s Harley doing? Like- up there...?” He scrambled, still trying to catch his breath as he tried to find out how suddenly everything was going wrong.

“Oh, he just decided he didn’t mind the taste of the beer after all, and then the seniors took it upon themselves to give the kid a rite of passage sort of thing.” Liz explained, as if the little information download shouldn’t be causing mass destruction to Peter’s mental state.

“I mean- that’s just- bullshit.” Peter mumbled beneath the loud chanting and music, slamming his hands up to his face in agony. Liz just smiled, nodding her head clearly not hearing him over the music and just assuming he was accepting like any normal bad decision prone teenager.

It was when Flash Thompson had creeped his way to Harley’s side, handing the kid more over flowing cups to drink that Peter just had to step in.

Making his way through the steamy crowd of seniors who couldn’t be bothered to give a shit. Peter naturally approached the situation with extreme precision and caution.

Tripping majestically into the fray, Peter managed to barely catch himself and gain Harley’s attention by gripping blindly onto the kid’s thigh for support. Harley blinked down at Peter, pausing his drinking streak in the process causing an influx of booing from his audience. 

Peter blushed, pulling his hands away and standing up properly, before trying to beat some reason into the boy.

“Dude, what are you doing?!” Peter whisper-yelled, gesturing frantically to the entirety of the boy and his over the top actions. Harley just laughed, hiccupping in the process. 

“Peter!” Harley beamed, swinging his legs over the lip of the counter top and attempting to plant himself back on the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground the crushing reality of gravity nearly plunged the boy down to the floor till Peter stepped forward to catch him with a gasp. Harley just laughed, merely amused by his possible near injury.

“My hero.” Harley swooned exaggeratedly, reclaiming his illusion of balance by gripping onto Peter’s shoulders. Peter was too busy staring at the kid like he grew a second head to notice the lingering way he clung to him.

As soon as Harley relinquished his throne of empty alcohol cups another poor misguided soul was chastised into taking up the crown along with the crowd’s affection. Harley didn’t seem the miss the downpour of empty praise, seeming to find something much better in Peter’s stabilizing hold on the small of his back.

“What are you thinking? You’re fifteen!” Peter attempted to scold the kid as he led them away from the center of the noisy crowd, but Harley mistook the scrutiny as Peter being impressed with his accomplishment.

“I know! Isn’t it awesome?!” Harley laughed, stumbling as he let the older boy walk him into the slightly less rambunctious living room. Peter plopped the boy onto Liz’s sofa in attempt to let the kid get his bearings.

“Umm- no, not awesome. You’re not even supposed to be drinking!” Peter pointed out, sitting down next to the boy who was currently dissolving into the plush cushions. Harley just looked confused as he scoffed at Peter’s judgement.

“Yeah... and you’re like what? Sixteen and a half?”

“I’m seventeen.” Peter barked, cursing his somewhat of a baby face for the constant underestimating of his age. “That’s not the point— You shouldn’t be drinking at all, so you can’t just get knocked out drunk in the first hour of a- Are you even listening to me?”

Harley seemed to be in a trance as he watched Peter wagging his finger at him from seeming another plane of existence entirely, his slow occasional blinks and deep breaths being the only indication of anyone being at the wheel. Harley felt a smile roll across his face when Peter stopped rambling.

“You’re kinda hot.” Harley declared, with the kind of confidence that can only be summoned up by exuberance amounts of alcohol.

Peter just blinked back at the boy. Certain he couldn’t have heard what he thought he heard. As if to cast away any possible shard of doubt Harley sat up suddenly, causing Peter to lean back from the sudden proximity.

“Like— really kinda hot.” Harley slurred, suddenly halfway in Peter’s lap and lunging forward to capture Peter’s lips, in an inexperienced collision.

Peter didn’t pull away immediately. Taking a moment to really sink into his soul crushing demise as it unraveled in real time. Suddenly merely a bystander in his own life as Harley sucked any possibility of happiness right out of him with that kiss. Peter didn’t come back to his senses until the swarm of people around them started squealing at the scandal unfolding before them. The freshman of choice— nominated by the seniors as most likely to get shit faced drunk— sucking face with an admittedly incredibly forgettable nobody.

In a state of pure panic Peter shoved Harley off him, and onto the floor harshly. Harley gasped as he suddenly felt himself falling and colliding with the coffee table in a loud thud. Peter just stared back completely horrified with a hand covering his mouth as if you shield himself from anymore kissing attacks.

“I don’t like you like that, Harley!” Peter didn’t realize he was practically shouting his rejection. The crowd in the living room suddenly started laughing around them, whispering to each other in blaring yet hush tones. Harley’s face immediately swelled with rosy hues, tears threatening to overflow as he crumbled under the attention. Peter’s eyes suddenly bulged out when he realized the cruel spotlight he had put the heart broken kid under. When Harley stood up shakily looking for the nearest escape route Peter called after him.

“Wait- Harley!” Peter hollered. Fortunately for him Harley hadn’t gotten far. Unfortunately for Harley it was because the violent upchuck that suddenly had him keeling over the nearest potted plant. Everyone is the room started screaming, backing away from the boy like he was the plague. If Peter was being honest he’d say he wanted to distant himself from the kid just as much if not more than everyone else, but tragically he was too much of a decent person to turn his back on the poor kid. 

After Harley’s little parlor trip, Peter had got up and wrapped a comforting arm around Harley’s side and started leading him towards the restroom. Harley swatted at Peter’s firm grip around his waist but was otherwise too out of his mind to argue.

Liz rushed into the room giving Peter a critical look before side stepping the two silently and moving to condemn anyone for laughing at the poor kid. Luckily nobody could shame a group of snobby seniors like Liz Allan, and the group dispersed shortly after. 

Peter continued to heave Harley’s dead weight into the bathroom, closing the door before setting the drunk kid on the closed lid toilet seat. Peter fumbled around, looking through Liz’s cabinets for an extra toothbrush she was known to have on hand for their group sleepovers. He plopped the extra toothbrush on the counter and went about wetting a washcloth. 

Harley groaned in distaste when the boy started wiping at his mouth with the rag, even turning his head away from him like a child. Peter sighed, cleaning Harley’s face despite the backlash.

“Just let me help you.” Petered grumbled, rinsing the rag before tossing it into the laundry hamper. Harley just scoffed, pulling his legs up to his chest in attempt to find some comfort.

“You’ve helped enough. Leave me alone.” Harley spat, resting his head on the top of his knees as he braced himself against the pounding migraine now coming into fruition. Peter just pursed his lips defeatedly, watching as Harley looked like death would be preferable to everything he was currently going through.

In a struck of what Peter considered genius he fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Tony’s contact. 

“We need to call your dad.” Peter sighed. 

“What?? No!” Harley shrieked, swiping the phone out of Peter’s hand, throwing Peter’s balance off as he pushed him into the sink to get it. Harley’s face twisted up in confusion as he stared down at the contact.

“Why do you have my dad’s number?” Harley interrogated, shooting the older boy a baffled look. 

Peter felt his breath skip and stomach twist up in knots at weight of the question, because why would Peter have his dad’s phone? Luckily Peter was a smart kid and the decathlon team had him well practiced in thinking on his toes.

“I just had it saved from when I got lost during the school fieldtrip a few months back. Michelle gave him my number to find me.” Peter explained calmly, not blinking as he held Harley’s unyielding gaze. Harley’s didn’t seem to call bullshit on the statement right away, he couldn’t because for the most part it was the truth, just minus the part where Peter only pretended to get lost so he could blow his dad.

“Why is he listed under Tony?” Harley asked.

“What do you mean? That’s his name isn’t it?”

“Not to you. Why isn’t it Mr. Stark or something?” Harley suggested, now suddenly tapping at Peter’s phone screen, trying to snoop further. Peter wasn’t about to let him pass the homepage and see the extensively suggestive messages between him and Tony. Peter quickly snatched the device from Harley’s hands.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think it’d matter. It’s not like I make phone calls to your dad, Harley.” Peter lied with a scoff, making the kid feel as inappropriate for asking him the question as he felt Harley was accusing him for having such a contact. 

Harley’s eyes danced around the room as he fell for it. Rubbing his arms uncomfortably as his focus went back to how shitty he felt, dropping the topic.

“I can’t go home, or tell my dad, Peter. He’d kill me.” Harley pleaded with the older boy.

Peter would normally object, clearly being honest was the best solution for Harley at this point, but the more time Peter had to think over the situation the more he agreed.

If he called Tony and told him everything that went wrong, he didn’t know what the man would do. Of course, Tony’s joking words from before when he suggested he may never be able to even look at him again if Harley so much as liked him didn’t encourage him to be honest, especially now as he was stuck in a cramped bathroom cleaning up his vomit boy of a son who tried to eat his face a few minutes ago.

No, he couldn’t risk getting Tony involved.

“Fine. You can stay at my house tonight. You can text your dad that my aunt decided you should just sleepover since it was getting so late anyway.”

“I don’t want to stay with you.” Harley spat, clearly ready to cast Peter into the fire after the embarrassment he had caused him. Usually Peter wouldn’t blame him, but the severity of the situation and possibility that everything he had built with Tony could be ruined by one salty kid didn’t have Peter wanting to deal with the backtalk.

“Yeah, well beggars aren’t choosers.” Peter snapped, having enough of Harley blaming him for all his mistakes. “Now, brush your teeth. You’ll at least have to try not to look so drunk around my aunt.” 

Harley squinted at Peter bitterly but snatched the toothbrush from his hands that he was offering him and quickly went about scrubbing his mouth clean with a wad of toothpaste on top. 

“My dad won’t buy it.” Harley criticized, after rinsing his mouth with mouthwash. Glaring back at Peter through the mirror. Peter tapped his fingers anxiously as he texted his aunt to come pick them up, ignoring Harley’s pessimism.

“He will.”

He had to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley officially wants my favorite spidey-boi dead! Can't hardly imagine what he'd do if he ever finds out what's going on between him and his dad. ;)
> 
> As always I'd love to hear whatever thoughts you guys have on the chapter, so please leave a comment down below! Till next time! :D


	8. We All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I apologize for the longer wait for this chapter, this one was a lot harder for me to nail down and honestly it took a completely different turn than I expected. I hope you all will enjoy it regardless!

 

 

He didn’t buy it. 

How could he? The man has been young and self-destructive himself after all. 

You don’t just get a text a from your weak-willed teenager claiming he’s too tired to make it back home and was just going to stay the night at a friend’s house after going to a party that was clearly swarming with drunken kids

Not that Tony would ever admit it but honestly, he didn’t really care. So long as Harley didn’t put himself in any danger or cost him an arm and a leg in property damage he didn’t see it as too much of an issue to turn a blind eye, especially with his wife out of town. Staying with a friend rather than drunkenly stumbling his way back home was probably the most responsible decision he could make at this hour, so Tony allowed it. Feigning a parent who was none the wiser.

_Alright, sounds good. Whose house are you crashing?_

Tony shot back a text of approval, before happily turning up his music to blaring proportions as he resumed tinkering in the garage. Enjoying the peace of an evening alone and freedom to be as tuned out of the world as he desires. The only thing keeping him from descending further out of reach being the chiming ring of his text tone.

_I’m just staying at Peter’s. His aunt was really insistent that I stay over. I’ll be home tomorrow first thing._

Well that was a lot to unpack for such a little message. Why was Harley staying at Peter’s? Didn’t the kid have any less risky friends to be around? To add to Tony’s confusion Harley didn’t exactly seem thrilled to be at Peter’s either. A bit of a shellshock considering a few days ago he was half expecting Harley to jump the boy in the middle of the school hallway. Now he just sounded like the sooner he could get home the better. 

Tony decided not to press his son any further, noting the short irritable undertones increase throughout the conversation as Harley’s drunken migraine presumably worsen. Instead of bothering him any longer Tony opted cut the kid some slack and rather bother the boy’s partner in crime.

_Harley’s with you?_

Tony texted Peter, and just a couple minutes later he received an answer in the form of a photo. Peter was laying on the top of his bunk bed, angling his camera to just barely catch both him and Harley in the lower bunk, who seemed to be laying with his arm thrown up over his eyes in agony. 

Tony took a moment to stifle his laughter upon seeing his son’s apparent self-induced suffering, but quickly found himself losing focus as his eyes glued to the boy in the top bunk. Somehow Peter could still get his undivided attention even with the most exhausted, squinting gaze. Tony nearly choked as he read the boy’s caption.

_Yes, Daddy._

Tony usually wasn’t a stranger to such healthy doses of roleplay in his relationships, and though imagining the seductive title coming from Peter’s lips sent goosebumps up his arms it also served as a nagging reminder of his failure as a parent. As the shame sunk in Tony quickly found himself aborting his mission of interrogation.

_It’s getting late. You should sleep._

Tony placed his phone face down on the workbench, going back to busying himself in his work, but god help him if that text tone didn’t pull him right back in. Tony sighed, grabbing the phone and noticing another picture response.

Peter had the camera now focused solely on him as he stretched it up over his head. His blanket had been pulled down enough to reveal his exposed torso, which would have anyone drooling alone, but the real treat came from the boy’s hand slipping under the waist band of his sweat pants very clearly fondling himself as he stared up at the camera, almost begging Tony to do unspeakable things to him with that bottom lip pulled between his teeth seductively.

_Maybe I don’t want to sleep._

It took every bone in Tony’s body to rediscover that shard of self-respect he had for himself and quickly swipe away from the photo. 

_You were literally half asleep in your last photo._

Tony scoffed as he watched the “Peter is typing” icon pop up as the boy was no doubt coming up with a quippy retort, surely trying to persuade the man to indulge him. Tony quickly typed up another text before the boy could counter him.

_Don’t lie to me, kid._

As soon as Tony sent the message he noticed Peter had stopped typing but he didn’t think much of it. A few moments passed, and Tony even managed to make some headway with his tinkering before his phone lit up with another response.

_I love you. ___

Tony didn’t exactly know what he expected but it wasn’t that. Really, he imagined Peter would somehow string him along for hours of snarky back and forth before he would call it a night. The sudden twist toward something more sincere was a bit surprising, but Tony found it no less welcomed.

_I love you too. Maybe you could come over next week? See if Harley will let you sleepover._

_Maybe. Goodnight, Tony._

Sometimes Tony could forget Peter was still just a teenager. With everything the kid’s been through and his talented mind Peter sometimes could act incredibly mature for his age. Yet at times he could flip like a dime and show his true colors. This was one of those times.

Ten seconds ago the boy was halfway to sending him nudes and baiting him into phone sex as his son nursed a magnetic headache on the bunk below him. Now the kid was being short with him, and clearly trying to jump ship from the conversation. 

Tony debated nipping this problem in the butt right then and there, but ultimately decided since the night was quickly growing long to let the boy win the battle.

_Goodnight, baby._

Tomorrow he would win the war.

 

* * *

 

The war represented itself in the form of his angry and clearly hungover son the next morning.

Harley trying to act as sober as possible was honestly one of the most hilarious things Tony had ever seen, as the kid continued to sport a pair of sunglasses as he stumbled his way to the medicine cabinet and downed two Tylenol tablets before even saying hi to Tony.

Tony tried his best to look like he’d just been living under a rock his whole life and couldn’t spot a man with a hungover if it was right in front of him, because it was in fact right in front of him. He pushed off the bathroom door frame and gave the kid a comforting pat on the back.

“Caught the party flu, huh?” Tony offered the boy a get out of jail free card.

“Yeah, I’m just going to go sleep... for like— ever.” Harley explained, pushing passed his dad and out of the bathroom. 

“I can’t cook much, but I can make you some toast. Trust me, food is good for headaches.” Tony offered, putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders and he steered the poor soul to the kitchen breakfast bar. 

Harley groaned but otherwise was lured in at the possibility of relieving his pounding migraine. Harley took a seat at the counter, just letting his head rest on the cold marbled surface as he waited for his toast. Tony popped the bread in the toaster and went about getting some butter before interrogating the weakened boy.

“So, did you have fun? Must have been cool, your first high school party and all.” 

“No, it sucked.” Harley grumbled between the counter and his unruly hair muffling his distaste.

“Or that- that could happen too I guess.” Tony gritted his teeth awkwardly, as he grabbed the toast as it popped up and began buttering it. “What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Harley responded, almost trying to hide himself with his hair. Tony was genuinely concerned, as the possibilities of what could have happened filled his head. 

Tony like most parents didn’t want to even entertain the thought that anyone could be bullying his son, and if Pepper were home she would have already demanded names and have called any culprit’s parents. Instead Tony allowed the kid his peace, and simply forked over his freshly buttered toast without pressuring his son into an answer, opting for a topic change.

“How was staying the night at Peter’s?” Tony inquired, very quickly realizing the topic change didn’t seem like any kind of a change at all to base on Harley’s souring attitude. Harley angrily bit into a slice of toast and slid out of his chair, taking his plate with him and he started retreating to his room.

“I hate him- I mean it. Both really.” Harley mumbled spitefully and vaguely as he stomped up the stairs with all the grace his drunken body could muster.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up upon his son’s venomous tone. Tony briefly thought he couldn’t imagine Peter getting on anyone’s bad side, and the he remembered Peter could also be a devious little shit when he aspired to be, but still he couldn’t imagine what happened between the two.

It didn’t seem as though Harley was going to spill anytime soon. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree considering Tony also much preferred to bask in his misery at times. 

Tony huffed as he pulled his phone out and started dialing Peter’s number. He quickly shuffled into the garage, being sure to lock the door behind him before he made the call. Peter picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.”

“It’s you.” Peter’s voice was off. It was awkward and nervous, not exactly a foreign concept for the boy but after being Tony’s partner in literal crime it’s been a while since Tony’s encountered an anxious Peter Parker.

“You ok? You sound off.” Tony pointed out, his tone suddenly matching the boy’s uncertainty as he drew all the worse possible conclusions. “Should I call you back?”

“No— I’m fine. I answered your call, didn’t I? I can talk.”

“Alright,” Tony complied “Listen- can we talk? Like in person?”

“...Why?” Peter’s breathing got noticeably shallow and unsteady. Only making the man more eager to find out what happened last night to have him so nervous and his son so pissed. 

“I don’t know, Peter- Jesus. Can we just meet somewhere? Please.” Tony didn’t mean to get snippy with the kid, but between Peter raising his suspicion and trying to keep his voice down as to not attraction his son’s suspicion himself he felt like he was being pulled in ten different directions. 

Peter stayed silent for a little too long for comfort, confirming for Tony that he had in fact fucked up.

“Kid-”

“May has a day shift today. You can come over whenever.” Peter cut him off, simply stating the facts at hand. Tony sighed, hating himself for upsetting the boy but told himself he could apologize and make it all right when he saw Peter in person. 

“Thank you. I’ll head over now.”

“Mhm.”

With that Peter hung up. Tony grabbed his keys, and quickly hollered off an excuse to his son. Harley called back offering him a slurred goodbye, and then he was out the door.

 

* * *

 

An hour later Tony was knocking on the Parker residences’ door. Tony vaguely knew where Peter lived from dropping him off after their many scattered evenings together, but he’d never actually gone up to the kid’s apartment. It was the result of their unspoken agreement.

Don’t tell May. 

Neither Peter or Tony wanted to put the poor woman through the turmoil their relationship would undoubtably have on her were she to ever catch wind of it. Unfortunately, that meant Peter’s house was usually a no go, but luckily today would be an anomaly. 

After knocking it wasn’t long before Tony heard the sliding of locks being undone behind the door. The door shortly swung open and he was greeted by a very unexpectedly affectionate Peter. 

Peter just smiled, before bouncing up on his toes to wrap his arms another the man’s neck. Tony minded the wooden kitchen spoon in the boy’s hand as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, quietly shushing the boy’s laughter and maneuvering them both inside the small apartment and away from any prying eyes.

“You’re here!” Peter smiled, pulling back. 

Tony took a moment to try and process the boy’s change in mood, from the sound of their conversation on the phone he expected the boy to have him on his knees begging for forgiveness before even letting him in the house.

“I’m making stir-fry. Since you were coming over during lunch I wanted to make us something. Come see!” Peter explained, pulling the man’s arm under his and tugging him into the kitchen where the delicious aroma of chicken and vegetables steamed on the stove top.

“You like stir-fry, right?” Peter inquired, uncovering the pot and tossing the ingredients around with his wooden spoon.

“Yeah...” Tony answered, finding it hard to focus on what he came to Peter’s place for in the first place as the promise of delicious food hung in the air.

“Good! I wanted to do something for you, but I didn’t know what you’d like, and then I figure who wouldn’t like food. I just didn’t know if you even would like stir-fry, but that’s all we had stuff for and-” 

Tony had tuned out the boy’s rambling, just settling behind Peter. Hands mindlessly finding a place on the kid’s hips as he rested his chin on top of Peter’s head, humming along in an affirmative as he let the boy talk.

God, he loved this. 

This one short fleeting moment felt like a taste of the life he dreamt of having with Peter. A nice, cozy, little apartment to call home, where they didn’t have to live in fear of being discovered every waking moment together, and instead just be free to be reckless together. Honestly, it was simple, but it was everything he could ever want. 

Tony briefly glanced to the side and felt his breath freeze. There was several scattered photographs covering the fridge with mismatched magnets, presumably collected on road trips. Tony recognized May in several of them and drew the conclusion that the man alongside her in most was Peter’s uncle. What really had him frozen in place was one photograph in particular, the one that was smack dab in front of him, pleading to his shriveled up conscious.

It was a picture of Peter’s parents. Tony never asked about Peter’s parents, Peter never brought them up, but it was undeniable looking at the vaguely recognizable baby boy wrapped in his Mom’s arms. Everyone smiling brightly as his father waved Peter’s chubby little hand at the camera. It was positively adorable how much love radiated from the photo.

It had Tony feel sick.

Tony stepped away from the boy, almost as if he were poison. He looked for an escape route as the disgust in himself began to set in.

“Tony?” Peter spoke up, catching the man’s wild gaze. “What’s wrong?” 

Tony just backed up till he could brace himself against the counter top and gather himself. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Peter rambled, quickly moving the food off the stove top so it wouldn’t burn, before moving to console the man.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. Here, let’s go sit on the couch.” Peter suggested, in classic perfect boy Peter fashion. Tony scoffed, trying to deflate the boy’s growingly worrisome face, but it didn’t seem to soothe the kid as he continued to guide the man to the living room sofa.

“You’re ok. We’re ok, Tony.” Peter soothed, rubbing circles on the man’s back as they both took a seat. Tony quickly realized Peter thought Tony was currently having an anxiety attack, which honestly wasn’t that far off from reality but fortunately he wasn’t so far gone.

“I know, Peter. I’m fine.” Tony offered, leaning back into the soft pillows behind him. Letting his eyes fall closed as he took a moment to convince himself the same.

“You scared me.” Peter admitted, laying back like the man, but with his body still facing Tony’s direction. Tony’s eyebrows twisted, and a small uncertain smile creeped onto his face.

“You scare me too.” Tony simply said, Peter mimicked the man’s disturbed expression at the comment.

“I don’t-”

“What happened between you and my son last night, Peter?” That definitely seemed to throw the boy for a loop, as Peter’s mouth just hung open. Desperately trying to read the man before him.

“N-nothing.” Peter stuttered, his eyes darting anywhere that was Tony’s direction. God he was a shit liar.

“Peter.” Tony sighed, reaching out to hold the boy’s hand. “Please. Just tell me.”

Peter just looked like he was mad at Tony for even putting him in such a situation and asking so much of him. He kept silent for a few moments as his brain seemed to search for any way out. It seems he never found it as he finally proceeded to speak.

“You can’t leave. You have to promise you’ll stay.” 

“Why would I leave?” 

Tony could list several reasons.

“I don’t know-” Peter looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. “You might overreact.” 

“Peter-”

“Promise me.” Peter insisted, now looking Tony in the eyes with an unyielding fire raging behind teary eyes. Tony sighed.

“I promise.” He swore, not looking away from the boy’s determined gaze. Peter sighed, breathing deeply to find some strength.

“Remember the other day, when you said you thought Harley may have liked me?” Peter spoked shakily, Tony just nodded in alignment.

“Well, you were right.” Peter scoffed bitterly, “You’re always right.”

Tony just blinked back, as he tried to process the information but also already felt too torn and exhausted with his own internalized nagging thoughts to truly grasp it.

“He kissed me, and I freaked out because I just- I was scared, and it just didn’t go well.” Peter concluded, desperately trying to paint the shit show of a story in the best light he could conjure up. 

“I told him I didn’t feel the same way, Tony. He hates me for it, but I set things straight. It’s ok now!” Peter was suddenly speaking so fast that Tony had trouble following him, as he quickly tried to reassure the man beside him that they were ok. 

Tony really didn’t know what to think, other than _shit, fuck, fuck, shit._ He stood up and started to walk away from the boy which immediately had the boy screaming and crying at the man.

“You promised!” Peter screamed, practically drowning in the sheer amount of tears pouring out of his face. Tony flinched at the volume but turned on his heel facing the boy once more.

“I’m not leaving, Peter! Jesus.” Tony snapped, as he proceeded to pace around the room as he originally intended. Peter only felt mildly relieved to see Tony wasn’t immediately abandoning him, but otherwise just wanted to melt into the cushion beneath him.

Tony continued to pace the small living room as he tried to think of the best thing he could do in such a situation, but when the “best” thing ended up being also somehow the worse he considered all other options he could still sleep well with at night. 

The silence drug on for several minutes and it was eating Peter away. Just waiting for the man to punish him somehow was destroying him, but he reached for the nearby tissue box to try and stifle his emotions. When Tony finally faced him again his breathing hitched, wanting to hear the man crystal clear.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Tony instructed, his tone firm and not leaving any room for challenge. 

“Tonight, my wife is coming home from work, and will be at home for the rest of the summer.”

Peter fists balled up at the announcement.

“Between her being home and now all this with you and my son, any chance of us seeing each other over the summer break is not going to be an option.” Peter made to speak out against the man, but Tony shot him down immediately.

“For the next two months, we don’t say one word to each other. I can’t risk them finding out. I won’t.” 

“So, you’re picking them over me.” Peter commented, any trace of tears now buried beneath boiling fury.

“What?” Tony spat, as if the boy was just jumping to conclusions.

“You do realize that right? You’re telling me to wait for you to smooth things out with your stupid, shitty, little family, and then maybe you’ll consider taking me back.” Peter scoffed, standing up from the sofa himself.

“News flash, jackass, THAT’S ALL I’VE EVER BEEN DOING.” Peter shouted. Grabbing the nearest thing that happened to be a remote control before chucking at the man’s head violently. Tony dodged the throw causing the remote to shatter something behind him.

“—And I’m sick of it.” Peter hissed, stomping off toward what Tony quickly presumed was his bedroom when he came back hauling anything Tony had ever given him. Including the obnoxiously huge teddy bear he won the boy not too long ago.

“Take it! I don’t need it, I don’t need this!” Peter spat, throwing the things at Tony, only half of which Tony caught just to keep them from hitting him. The rest laying scattered at their feet.

“I don’t need you.” Peter mustered up the last of his strength with those damning words.

“Peter...”

“Get out of my house!”

“Peter please-”

“Get out or I’ll call Harley right now and I’ll tell him everything you ever did to me.” 

Tony simply scoffed in disbelief, he couldn’t even imagine Peter saying the words coming out of his mouth, but there he was pulling out his phone and holding it up with Harley’s contact on the screen.

“Go!” Peter warned, and as much as Tony wanted to stay and kiss everything better his fight or flight response kicked in and he simply held up his hands in surrender and quickly disappeared out the front door, not looking back.

Peter dropped his phone and just crumbled to the ground. Crying brokenly as every shard of strength and bravery deserted him.

Just as Tony did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a turn. No worries though, we're not done yet! I got a bit further to go with this one ;)
> 
> I'm not making any promises, but I've already started working on the next chapter, so hopefully there won't be near as long of a wait for the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you again for all the amazingly sweet comments you guys leave. I swear Starker peeps are the NICEST people. All your comments keep me writing so thank you! <3 Till next time! :)


	9. Long Time, No See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back?!   
> I've got another chapter for you guys, and it's a bit lengthyyy. Hopefully you don't mind and will enjoy it nonetheless! <3

 

 

Two months was a long time. Tony hadn’t realized that until one day he caught himself counting down the days till the new school year. Something he never would have been caught dead doing in the past.

He told himself that he didn’t really know what he was counting down for and to an extent that was true. It wasn’t like anything would change when he was forced to go back to his lackluster teaching position. It wasn’t like Peter would just walk through his classroom doors like nothing bad ever happened, but at least the possibility wasn’t zero Tony convinced himself. 

For all Tony knew the boy could have completely forgotten him and moved on to some healthier distraction, but the truth was a part of him just longed to see him again. Even if it was a fleeting sight between classes. He just wanted to see for himself that the boy was ok after everything he’d put him through.

Tony wished he could say he hadn’t seen Peter for the entirety of the summer break, unfortunately, they had a coincidental encounter just a week after their mutual combustion, but it wasn’t under any favorable conditions.

Tony had been manning the shopping cart more or less like a brain-dead zombie. Really offering no help to Pepper as she went about fulfilling their shopping list. She had drug him along to the store in attempt to get him some _fresh air,_ as even she was noticing his deteriorating mental state.

At some point while Pepper was trying to tell the difference between an orange and a grapefruit suddenly her focus shifted from the unidentifiable fruits as she seemed to recognize a familiar face across the way.

“Peter?” 

Tony’s heart dropped. He quickly spun around to confirm his wife’s suspicions, and sure enough it was Peter, looking down at his shopping list across the aisle. Peter’s head shot up and around upon being recognized, but the first person he locked eyes with was Tony.

Tony immediately looked down at his feet sheepishly. This was not good.

“Hey, Mrs. Stark.” Peter greeted, smiling charmingly up at the woman, but Tony could tell by the slight almost undetectable shift in his voice that there was nothing genuine behind it.

“Oh, it’s so nice to see you! I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Pepper grinned, dropping both her mystery fruits into their shopping cart, before stepping around to give the boy a hug. 

Tony chanced a glance up only to meet the boy’s steely, emotionally drained gaze, as he was forced into hugging the reason for half the things on his shopping list. 

Tissues.  
Ice cream.  
Some dignity.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t find the last one on any aisle, so he would have to make do. 

Tony couldn’t bear to look at the broken boy any longer, every second just felt like another nail being drove through his heart. Peter just keep staring back at him, almost pleading for him to sign his divorce papers then and there. To sweep him off his feet and make everything better just as he had always done for Peter before. 

He decided he better not hold his breath this time. 

As Pepper pulled back from the hug he offered her one last fleeting smile.

“Well, I better go. My aunt’s going through a bad break up.” Peter scoffed bitterly, walking backwards as he pointed out the cliché breakup supplies in his basket.

“Oh my gosh. I swear men these days can be so terrible. He cheated on her didn’t he? They always cheat.” Pepper groaned as she waved her hand shamefully at the possibility. Peter looked back at Tony briefly. 

“Yeah. Something like that I think.” Peter admitted. 

“Well, I’m sure whoever the other woman was must be an awful person.” Pepper attempted to soothe, despite how just hearing the woman talk so free of any of the emotion turmoil Peter was being forced to endure just made him want to be sick.

Despite the twisting knot in his stomach Peter felt a genuine laugh escape him for the first time in weeks, one that Tony visibly flinched at, as he continued to stand there seemingly dormant and useless.

Peter just smiled back at the woman.

“An absolute bitch.”

 

* * *

 

On the first day of the new year Tony was at the school an ungodly hour, even earlier than usual for a teacher. He didn’t know why, he tried not to over think it. Overthinking things hadn’t been the best for his mind set during the last two months.

Tony had immediately gone and picked up his new class rosters from the main office. He didn’t dare look at them till he had returned to the safety of his classroom. After taking a moment to steady his heart he began scanning through the lists of his new students.

No Peter.

Was that good? Was that bad? Tony didn’t know, but the depression that now clouded over him was undeniable and proceeded to follow him throughout the rest of the day.

God forgive him for all the new students that would soon immediately deem him an insufferable and grumpy old man upon their first class with him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care— about anything.

As Tony stood holding the door open for all his new students he couldn’t help but feel like he was searching for something in the busy hallway, even though he told himself he wasn’t. Soon it proved to be undeniable when Tony caught a smallest glimpse of something familiar.

Through the busy shuffling of bodies Tony could swear he saw _him_ , though he couldn’t be sure with the distance between them. The boy had his back to the man, stuffing books into his new locker, going about his life without any apparent baggage hindering him. Must be nice. 

When Tony made to get on his tip toes for a better vantage point he was interrupted by another familiar person.

“Dad?” 

Tony blinked, before looking down and noticing Harley standing beside him suddenly.

“Harley? What’s up?” Tony asked, trying his best to conceal his odd behavior while still trying to sneak a peek over his son’s shoulder. Luckily Harley didn’t seem tuned in enough to notice his father acting strange.

“Can you sign this permission slip for me? It’s just for Mr. Banner’s science club. I need a parent’s signature.” Harley explained absentmindedly, still listening to music on his earbuds as he held out the slip of paper. Tony just gave a forced smile and agreed.

“Do you got a pen, kid?” Tony asked, and as the boy began shuffling through his backpack looking for a working pen he used the opportunity to look back at his alleged wonder boy.

He still couldn’t quite confirm it was Peter as he still hadn’t looked up from his locker, but the girl now beside him was enough of a clue.

It was clearly Michelle from one of Tony’s Physics classes last year. Easily a stand out character with her messy curls and unique— to say the least— sense of fashion.

Honestly, she was one of Tony’s favorite students, or at least that was until she suddenly threw an arm over the boy’s neck, pulling him into something between a headlock and an intimate embrace. As she started speaking into the boy’s ear Tony could tell he was laughing, enjoying her company.

That probably hurt more than it should have.

“Here, dad.” Harley spoke up, offering his father the pen he had finally managed to dig out of his bag. 

Tony did his best to not look as distracted as he felt. He quickly took the pen and used his door’s flat surface to his advantage and signed the document.

“Thanks, dad!” Harley said gratefully, before prying the permission slip from his dad’s hands and taking off down the hall for his next class. 

Tony looked up for Peter once more, but only caught the tail end of Him and Michelle walking down the hall together— a little too close for comfort.

 

* * *

 

By the time Tony had made it to lunch he was only more consumed in his own growing agony. Bruce came in to celebrate the new year with subs from Delmar’s, but even that couldn’t seem to raise Tony’s spirit.

“You want my professional diagnosis?” Bruce piped up suddenly after being the one clearly dominating the one-sided conversation for the last several minutes.

“No.” Tony answered immediately, while attempting to rub his temples and rid of his impending migraine.

“I’ll give it to you anyway, as the intellect I am.” Bruce insisted, patting Tony’s shoulder encouragingly. Tony just rolled his eyes as he picked at his food.

“You’re depressing. Like- to be around. I walked into your last period to give you those copies, and your students just looked at me like I was the most interesting thing they’ve seen all period. That’s bleak.” Bruce commented. 

“G’thanks.”

“Did something happen between you and Pepper again?” Bruce inquired, as he stole the bag of chips Tony failed to even touch and claimed it for himself.

Tony took a moment to ponder the question. Things with Pepper were actually great. Though that depends with what perspective you choose to look at it with. She and Harley had been Tony’s sole focus for the last two months with nothing else around to distract him, but at the same time Tony was also a depressing sad sack just mindlessly trying to appease his family. Though Pepper had been enjoying the undivided attention she wasn’t exactly shy about letting him know how gloomy he was being either.

She knew something was up. She was a smart woman, and he liked to assume that it was because she was a smart woman she didn’t directly ask what was wrong. Though the possibility that she just didn’t care was also up for consideration.

Though the problem didn’t lie with Pepper, Tony couldn’t imagine a better excuse to get Bruce off his back.

“Yeah, we’re uh- we’re just putting some distance between us again, I guess.” Tony offered vaguely, wrapping up the half of a sandwich he hadn’t touched. Bruce shook a finger at his old friend disapprovingly.

“That’s not good, if only for your own mental state. You’ve always been unable to focus on anything else when you two fight. It shows.” Bruce confessed.

Tony would disagree to a certain extent. He used to be just as Bruce suggested, having trouble sleeping at night whenever his relationship with Pepper was in the shitter, but Tony still managed to hold a pretty solid focus on someone else for the last year of his shitty marriage.

“You need to make things right, Buddy. Otherwise you’ll keep chasing off all your freshmen.” Bruce directed. Just as the words left his mouth the school bell sounded, and the beginning of Tony’s last hour and planning period was rung in.

“Good. I hate freshmen anyway.” Tony said, perfectly content to keep mourning over his loss for the rest of the year. 

Bruce just shot him a pointed look of disapproval, tossing out his now empty bag of chips before heading for the exit. Tony swiveled around in his chair to face his computer making any last-minute adjustments to his upperclassmen’s syllabus for tomorrow’s classes.

Just as Tony began typing away Bruce opened the door, about to head off to his own classroom. Amongst the loud hustle and bustle of the school hallway Tony almost didn’t hear Bruce as he stepped out the door. Almost.

“Oh! hello, Peter.” 

Needless to say Tony perked right up.

“Hey, Mr. Banner.” 

Oh god, it was Peter. His Peter. Well actually not his Peter at all based on their last interaction, but it was him! Though Tony could swear the boy’s voice was just slightly deeper than he remembered. Though he could also imagine it all being in his head somehow too. As his mind attempted to glorify the subject of many restless nights.

“You have my class tomorrow, don’t you?” Bruce chatted, and Tony tried to not let the harmless conversation give him a panic attack. 

“Yeah, won’t miss it.” Peter laughed timidly, oh god his laugh was intoxicating even though Tony could hardly hear anything from the distance.

“I’m counting on it. Well, good luck with the rest of your classes, Mr.Parker.” Bruce offered, patting the kid on the shoulder before taking off for his own classroom.

Tony refused to turn around, scared of what he may see. He just listened intently for any more signs of the boy. He tried to ponder a reason for Peter’s coincidental meeting with Bruce on his own classroom doorstep. 

Perhaps the boy was just passing in the hallway when Bruce called him over. Maybe it was all just a chance encounter, but as he heard his classroom door swing closed he could make out a new presence now in the room with him. 

The boy took an audible breath, and then Tony could hear his footsteps as he approached him, growing ever closer. The steps halted just beside Tony’s desk.

“Mr. Stark.” 

Tony deemed it no longer socially acceptable to ignore the boy currently standing right behind him and spun his chair around to face his demons. His demons took the shape of an angel.

His hair was shorter, just long enough to maintain the subtle waves, but short enough now to better show off his strong jawline and maturing features. He somehow was able to pull off the look of both a fresh-faced boy and a more grown and confident young man. 

Tony quickly had to remind himself to breathe.

“Peter.” Tony spoke softly, almost afraid he’d scare the boy off like a gazelle if he were too loud. “What are you doing here?”

Peter offered a small unreadable smile, before holding up a paper with his class schedule.

“I’m your student assistant.” Peter informed. 

“I...see.”

“Did you not know that?”

“Uh- no. Did you?”

“No.” Peter objected calmly but with notable haste. He licked his lips as he searched for his next words carefully. “Is that- this ok?” 

Tony blinked up at the boy, genuinely at a loss for words. After missing the boy for two months the last thirty seconds of interaction felt like a breath of fresh air, air that he desperately needed.

“...Is it ok with you?” Tony asked hesitantly, worried he would somehow say the wrong thing like he seemed to always do.

Peter smiled meekly, glancing down to his feet as he shrugged.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

Tony didn’t know what to say, instead opted for the safer bet of just staring at the boy with an open mouth as his brain flat lined. The silence fell between them before Peter had the gall to break it.

“Listen, Tony, I-” The boy stumbled with his words as he tried to process all the thoughts that had been running through his head the last two months.

“I get it. I do. I didn’t before but- I know you’re just trying to do the right thing. I can’t fault you for that.” Peter explained as he fidgeted with his backpack straps. 

“What I’m saying is that I don’t hate you.”

Well that was a relief, and yet the weight on Tony’s chest remained.

“Well that’s encouraging.” Tony scoffed, and Peter ran his fingers through his hair as he laughed along with him.

“I don’t hate you either, Peter.” 

Peter just closed his lips, not trusting his words, and offered a carefully controlled smile.

“Listen, kid-”

Tony was interrupted by a knock on the classroom door, he moved to go answer it but Peter held up a hand to stop him.

“That’s for me. Sorry, give me a second.” Peter explained vaguely, walking over to open the door. Tony sat back down in his chair but continued to follow the boy with his eyes.

Peter opened the door but strategically maneuvered himself mostly outside, just using his foot to keep the door open without letting Tony or the person on the other side much opportunity to see beyond him.

Tony could vaguely make out the playful banter coming from Peter and a female voice beyond the door. Though Tony was flying blind he felt like the voice was familiar. 

Suddenly the answer to his burning question was revealed when the girl managed to man handle Peter away from the door. She quickly poked her head inside and used her brief window of opportunity to wave at Tony.

“Looking good, Mr. Stark!” Michelle hollered into the room with a playful laugh.

“Michelle, stop it’s his planning period. He’s busy!” Peter whispered snappily.

“He was my teacher too, Parker, I can say hi if I want.” Michelle argued as she laughed, Tony got the feeling the only reason she was wrestling with the boy really wasn’t for his attention at all— rather Peter’s.

Finally, though Peter managed to pull the girl away. Tony tried his best not to look so obvious as he eavesdropped, listening as the two bickered like an old married couple in the hall. Tony would consider himself qualified enough in such an area to make that connection.

Just when Peter finally seemed to dissolve the girl’s will to fight, quickly retreating back inside the classroom, Michelle jumped up on her tip toes to peer in at Tony once more.

“He copied my homework all the time last year. Can he be held back for that?” Michelle asked, jabbing a finger at the accused currently standing between them.

“That’s not true! Ugh, goodbye, Michelle!” Peter squawked, as he finally managed to close the door. Michelle proceeded to sourly stick her tongue out at him through the narrow window before starting down the hall— late to her last class.

Peter continued to brace the door until he was certain she left. He let out an exhausted sigh of relief before turning to face the man, still resting his back on the door.

“Sorry, I left my jacket in her car. I just asked her to bring it to me.” Peter explained as he revealed the said garment now in his arms.

Tony just watched critically as the boy dodged the awkward silence by pulling on his jacket. The questions were all starting to bubble up in his head, begging to be asked, so without a second thought he just went for it.

“Is- are you two... dating?” Tony couldn’t find it in him to be subtle, the question had been screaming inside him since he saw the two together this morning.

Peter froze momentarily half way through with pulling his jacket on. He kept his eyes on the ground, only blinking as he seemed to ponder his answer.

“Mhm.” The boy hummed affirmatively. Casually shrugging on his jacket as he answered.

“Oh.”

“What?

“Nothing. Just...oh.” Tony trailed off, suddenly very unsure of where to go from here. Peter seemed to have at least that much in common, but nonetheless made the next move.

“I- Listen. Tony, I just want to start over. We can just wipe the slate clean, forget about- everything. I’m okay just being your student...assistant now. Okay?” Peter laughed awkwardly, as he swayed in place. Tony hated the suggestion— Like he could somehow just forget everything that’s been haunting him for the last year.

“If that’s what you want.” Tony answered, because as much as he hated the idea as far as he was concerned what Peter wanted was all that mattered to him at this point.

“I do.” Peter confirmed— partially for Tony and partially for himself. 

“Plus, I’m really just using you to keep my schedule full. Looks good on college applications.” The boy teased, casually tossing his backpack onto a random student desk. Tony couldn’t help but laugh along with the boy’s familiar blunt honesty. 

“Ah, I’m being used, am I?” Tony smiled, as he stood up from his desk chair, his focus though turning back to his computer as he proceeded to click away with his mouse.

“You are.” Peter mocked, now sitting on top of another nearby desk as his joked with the man. Oh, how Tony missed the boy’s teasing.

“Well, want to know a secret?” Tony inquired, as he unplugged a USB drive from his laptop, stepping toward the boy. Having to remind himself to keep an appropriate distance. 

“That’s the whole concept behind student assistants.” Tony confessed, holding out the USB drive for the boy. “Won’t you go make me sixty copies of the file on this drive, Mr. Parker?” 

Peter just snorted at the man’s comeback but reached out to take the flash drive nonetheless.

“Yes, sir.” Peter humbly agreed, with an overly exaggerated bow, as he headed for the door not before Tony heard him mumble beneath his breath.

“Watch me print them on that shitty colored paper.”

“Don’t you dare!” Tony called out the door, but Peter was already halfway down the hall and beyond his reach. 

Tony sighed.

Everything suddenly felt right in the world, and yet also worse than ever before.

 

* * *

 

As Tony bitterly shuffled through the neon colored papers, stapling them together into the most eye melting packets, he spent the rest of the hour chatting with the boy.

As much as he expected things to be awkward and stiff between them, that hadn’t ended up being the case. Somehow, they were managing to keep up a lively conversation for the entire period without even realizing it. 

Tony missed this the most. Just sitting and listening to the boy ramble on beside him animatedly about whatever held his fancy. It was effortless being with Peter. 

The only reminder of how fast time was passing came in the form of a sudden series of text messages blowing up Peter’s phone as the school day rapidly came to a close.

“Everything ok?” Tony asked, as he grabbed the stack of packets Peter had stapled together and combined it with his own. 

Peter kept looking down at his phone as he texted back the person, but he looked up briefly at Tony’s curiosity and concern.

“Yeah. It’s just Michelle, she’s supposed to give me a ride home. I’m still pretty shit at driving.” Peter laughed absentmindedly as he quickly finished texting the girl back.

“I should probably go.” Peter said, gathering his things hastily. 

Suddenly Tony felt a twinge in his chest at the boy’s impending abandonment, at the idea that there was someone else out there getting his attention and affection.

He hated it.

“I could drive you.” Tony offered without much thought. The look Peter gave him in response told him that he had quickly approached a boundary with the boy.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate.”

“I- I’m sorry. I just thought I would offer some help.” 

“Well you were wrong!” Peter quickly snapped, suddenly the first shard of anger bubbling up to surface from the whole conversation, and boy was it sharp, cutting deep.

Tony flinched at the words, eyes dropping down to the papers in his hands as he sought refuge there. 

Peter quickly looked away too, cursing under his breath as he realized he had lost his cool that he had carefully crafted. When he couldn’t gain back his sense of control he panicked, quickly swinging his back pack over one shoulder and bolting up out of his seat.

The sudden forceful action caught Tony’s attention and he noticed the boy backing up into another misplaced student desk behind him. 

“Peter!” Tony called out, but the boy only gasped as he was already falling backwards. Tony decided fuck it and dropped the papers in his hands in favor of catching the boy before he could hurt himself. 

Peter gasped as he lost balance in one leg, but suddenly found himself gripping onto Tony’s forearms for dear life. Shaking and trembling in the man’s hold like every part of him he had been suppressing since the moment he walked through the classroom door.

Tony felt lost and yet somehow found looking down into those soft brown eyes. Nothing else seemed to matter aside from the boy in his arms, and he was deathly afraid if he didn’t do something the boy would leave and never come back. Possibly marry this girl, Michelle, have a nice family together, and completely forget him. He couldn’t stand the thought. 

So, he did what felt right. 

He kissed the kid. It lacked grace sure, but not drive as he completely blocked out the rest of the world in favor of worshipping this brat of a boy. To his surprise Peter didn’t pull back, not immediately at least. Instead Peter was quickly taking the reins, as he pushed the man backwards, up against the classroom wall, teeth clashing with Tony’s as they both reveled in one another’s embrace.

Shortly though Peter pulled away, gasping for air, looking up at the man with a wild, feral and yet heart torn expression.

“No.” Peter breathed. Suddenly pushing the man back and making for the exit.

“Peter.”

“No!” Peter repeated, grabbing hold of the door handle and pulling it open briefly before Tony forced it close with a hand over it and the door frame.

“Peter, baby, please listen-”

“Do not call me that!” Peter hissed, shooting the man daggers through teary eyes. “You’re going to do it again. You’ll throw me aside, like always. I know you will! I can’t go through that again, Tony!”

“Peter, please just look at me, sweetheart.”

“Shut up!” Peter cried, as he weakly pulled at the door handle. Tony tugged the boy around to face him, though the boy kept his eyes squeezed shut.

“I-I can’t do it again, Tony. Please don’t ask me, because if you do I know I will.” 

“Peter Benjamin Parker. You can leave, you can do whatever the hell you want, you hear me? Just god- please let me apologize first.” Tony pleaded.

“No.” Peter mumbled stubbornly, keeping his head down and away from Tony’s mind-numbing gaze.

“I have made a grave miscalculation, and it didn’t take me two months to figure that out.” Tony began, taking the boy’s smaller hands in his before getting down on his knees in front him.

Peter sneaked a peek he wished he hadn’t when he saw the man literally begging on his knees before him.

“What are you doing?! Get up!” Peter snapped, looking up and out the classroom door’s window worried someone would peer in and catch Tony’s compromising position.

“Peter, you are the first thing in my life in a long time to actually make me feel alive again. These last two months I’ve been a dead man walking, all because I fucked up big time with the one person that I can’t live without.” Tony pleaded, finally managing to take hold of Peter’s gaze.

“I can’t go back to that either, Peter. I will never treat you like an afterthought again, because, baby, you’re all I ever think about.” Tony confessed with a pitiful laugh. Peter pursed his quivering lips and looked upwards to try and halt his building tears.

“Peter, I love you.” 

Silence settled between them in the tense air. Every second that passed without a word from the boy felt like eons of purgatory to Tony. Until finally Peter found his footing again.

“More than her?” 

Tony immediately knew who _her_ was. 

“You know I do.”

“Then say it.” Peter ordered, staring coldly down at the man. Tony complied.

“I love you, Peter Benjamin Parker, only you. No one else.” 

“So, you’ll divorce her.” Peter concluded for him, though it didn’t seem so much like a suggestion as it was an instruction.

“I-”

“Don’t— promise something you won’t keep.” Peter warned sternly. His fingers winding up into fists in Tony’s palms. The man took a moment to heed the warning.

“Eventually.” 

Peter just scoffed at the man’s answer.

“I guess I’m supposed to be happy with that.” The boy laughed, his arms going slack with his loss of hope. Tony just rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles along the boy’s wrists, as he tried to console him.

“You’re my priority, Peter.”

Peter just laughed at the bullshit Tony was spewing, while another part of him was eating right out of his hand, because he wanted it to be true. He loved the man, and he hated himself for it.

“So, if I wanted you take me to dinner instead of picking up your wife from the airport, you’d do it?” Peter snorted at the prospect, because Tony would never-

“I’ll make it happen.” 

Peter blinked a few times at the words, because Tony would never risk something like that. It was always about Pepper, and making sure the bitch didn’t feel as useless as Peter had deemed her in Tony’s life, and yet the conviction burning behind Tony’s eyes told Peter he meant every word.

Peter was living for it.

“Oh, would you?” Peter challenged.

“I would.” Tony confirmed. Peter smiled, and for the first time in two months it was exactly genuine. 

Peter shook his hands free from Tony’s, but before Tony could ramble out another twelve-page essay worth of an apology Peter had reached back beside him to pull down the shade covering the door’s narrow window, before moving back to gently caress the Man’s stubbly chin. Peter held onto his stern gaze and leaned down to whisper into the man’s ear.

“Prove it.” 

Tony froze mid breath as he processed the boy’s actions, very clearly trying to illustrate a particular kind of attention he wanted from the man.

“I thought you had a girlfriend?” Tony inquired.

“I thought you had a wife and kid.” Peter retorted bitterly with a snort and raised eyebrow. Tony pursed his lips and looked down, wondering how the hell he walked into that one.

“Besides, that was a lie.” Peter spoke up, catching the man’s attention. “Michelle and me aren’t dating, Tony. She wasn’t even texting me just now, it was just May asking about dinner.”

“Then why-?”

“Because I wanted to see how you liked being second best.” Peter pouted sourly. Tony sighed, standing up and leaning in to nuzzle the boy’s face.

“You aren’t second best.” Tony spoke tenderly, hands reaching up to hold the boy’s face like it was the most precious thing in his life. Peter was practically purring in his hands, but still wouldn’t forgive him so easily.

“Make me believe you.” He demanded. Tony gave another sigh, but decided the boy deserved to be indulged. 

Tony briefly leaned down to grab hold of the back of Peter’s thighs before sweeping the boy off his feet. Peter squealed unabashed as Tony carried him over to his desk, gently placing him on top after removing anything clunky on it with one swipe of his arm.

“You remember how you always wanted to have some _fun_ in my classroom?”

“Sounds familiar.” Peter smiled, as Tony stepped between his legs that he was childishly kicking back and forth. 

“You never let me though. You always said it was too risky.” Peter reminded him, still clearly salty towards the man. “

“Well, I think it’s about time you get what you want, pretty boy.”

Peter’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Tony suddenly kneeled between his legs. The man reached up swiftly, pulling at the zipper of Peter’s pants. 

Peter squawked, suddenly losing his smug smile and commanding presence, because damn he did not expect that. He didn’t know what he expected, but certainly not this.

It’s wasn’t like Tony never gave him that kind of attention, but certainly the man had never been so forward about it. Peter blamed that pesky little thing called the man’s conscience, always getting in the way. This sudden shameless passion radiating off the man held him at a pause.

Peter was very pleased to say the least.

“Wha- Oh!” Peter gasped suddenly as Tony freed his ever-hardening cock and wasted no time swallowing the entire length down his throat. It wasn’t any small feat either, Peter wasn’t exactly lacking in that department. Clearly Tony’s more mature and experienced lifestyle was to thank for that.

Peter threw his head back, just laughing dreamily as his breathing became more labored each time Tony sunk down on his cock. He didn’t even try to hide all the breathy little mews and whimpers escaping his lips. He knew Tony liked them, even though usually he’d have hushed the boy by now in fear of being caught, but it seemed fear and lust couldn’t exist in the same moment.

Tony sent the boy’s eyes rolling back into his head when he proceeded to pause at the base of his shaft, swallowing around the boy. 

“Oh shit- Tony!” Peter babbled, clearly already very rapidly approaching his much-desired release. 

Peter tried to brace himself up with his hand resting on the desktop behind him, but nearly slipped as the papers still there held no traction. Peter groaned in frustration, before swatting them away, and focusing back on the man currently between his legs. 

Tony pulled back releasing the boy’s cock with a very satisfying popping sound. Peter whined immediately at the loss, looking down to see a thin strain of saliva leading from his cock to Tony’s red lips, immediately becoming a sight Peter would commit to memory.

“Tony... Please.” He cried, hoping to get that little bit more of a push he needed to find his release. He reached a hand out toward the man for something he wasn’t exactly sure of. Tony caught it in his own before guiding it down to the boy’s dick.

“Shhh, honey. Rub that pretty little dick for me, won’t you?” Tony cooed, the baritone encouragement music to Peter’s ears. God he almost couldn’t believe he’d spent the last two months trying to shake it from his head.

“That’s my good boy.” Tony praised, as he watched Peter stroke himself with growing enthusiasm. The man encouraged him to take it slow, causing the boy to groan as he just wanted to get off ready, but Tony wasn’t having that just yet.

“Lay back and hold this leg up for me.” Tony directed, as he gently ran his hand along the boy’s right leg for emphasis. 

“Ugh, Tony...” Peter whined, already over the waiting game Tony was trying to conduct.

“Hush, trust me. You’ll love this.” Tony simply encouraged, as he pulled Peter’s pants completely off and pushed the boy’s leg up. 

Peter sighed but none the less pulled the leg up, hooking an arm around his calf as he leaned back on the desk. He groaned momentarily at the discomfort that the hard-wooden desk surface provided, but didn’t let it hinder his grip as he continued to work himself ever closer to the finish line.

Tony smiled in awe at the site, clearly impressed with the boy’s familiar talent of flexible. 

Just as Peter was a moment away from complaining at Tony’s lack of proper attention he was interrupted by a mind numbing slick warmth suddenly swiping over his entrance. 

Peter gasped, suddenly letting go of his leg, though still somehow managing to keep it held up, in favor of covering his mouth and suppressing that outright labored moan that was threatening to rip out of him up the sensation.

Well this was new, and god was it embarrassing. Peter whimpered behind his hands as he felt Tony’s tongue shamelessly working between his legs, and as much as it made every inch of him turn the most unflattering shade of red it also made him melt like putty in the man’s hands.

He was absolutely speechless. Only the sharp, desperate gasps of breath managing to be heard as he trembled on top of the desk.

Tony pulled back briefly, sighing exaggeratedly as he moved his hand to the boy’s dick, continuing where Peter had left off.

“I guess I have do all the work around here. Don’t I, baby?” Tony teased, as he pumped the boy’s cock rhythmically, earning more of those sinfully sweet sounds, though muffled between Peter’s hands.

Tony laughed, and Peter squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the warmth of the man’s breath hit every forbidden area his body had.

Tony went back to lapping at Peter’s opening, sneaking a look up when he felt the boy begin squirming with a building force inside him. Suddenly the boy gasped, his hands abandoning his face as he perched himself up on his elbows getting a better look at the action. 

“Oh my god. Tony, please-! I’m going to-” Peter squeaked out desperately, reaching a hand out to run through the man’s dark locks. 

Tony followed the kid’s lead, realizing he was nearing the end of his rope. Tony trailed his tongue up tenderly caressing the boy’s balls briefly along his way up to his dick. 

By the time Tony wrapped his lips around the tip, Peter gasped again dropping his leg as he sat up fully He suddenly pulled the man down deeper on him as he quivered at each wave of release that coursed through him. 

Tony nearly gagged at the boy’s brash action but managed to keep himself grounded as he felt Peter’s cum shoot down his throat.

Once the electric storm seemed to pass Peter by his grip on Tony eased significantly, and Tony used the opportunity to pull back. Releasing the well spent cock with ease.

Tony coughed briefly as he felt the foreign fluid still sliding down his throat. He stood up reaching for the box of tissues he kept on hand, wiping his mouth with one before tossing it out and getting another. 

Peter seemed to be mentally ascending to a higher plane of existence. His head cocked back, eyes closed with a goofy smile tugging at his lips. Tony allowed the boy to continue basking in his bliss, and just silently went about cleaning him up.

After tossing the used tissue in the bin and pulling himself up and into his desk chair behind him he sighed exhaustedly.

At some point Peter seemed to come back down to earth. He rolled his head forward, blinking as if the brightness of the room was suddenly something he had to overcome before his gaze found Tony’s once more. Tony offered a playful wink.

“I drive a hard bargain, don’t I?” Tony smiled, laughing guiltlessly as he watched the boy staring back at him like a baby duckling.

Suddenly Peter was in his lap, his knees pulled up beside Tony’s thighs as he straddled the man. His arms cocooned together around the nape of Tony’s neck. 

Tony felt himself nearly choking as Peter’s grip was dangerously tight around him. The man tapped at the boy’s arms, trying to get his attention.

“Peter, you have t-“

“I thought I’d never seen you again.” Peter interrupted suddenly, and Tony thought it best to let him finish.

“I thought you’d forget about me and just go live your perfect little life with your wife and son, and the worse part was that I thought that’s what you wanted.” Peter explained now hiding his face as he cried into the crook of Tony’s neck. His hands gripping onto the man’s shirt like it was his own life vest.

Tony didn’t even think before his hands were trailing up the boy’s back in soothing circles. Already cooing at the boy, willing him to halt his tears.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted, Peter.”

Peter pulled back, wiping his eyes rid of any stray tears before looking at the man with a pleased little smile.

“That’s gay.” Peter simply said, laughing at the humor he managed to find in the rather emotionally tensed environment. Tony smiled back at him, moving an arm up to brush back the kid’s now rather unruly hair.

“Well, I did just suck your cock so... I could see that.” Tony beamed, proud of his handy work. Peter laughed lightly, bringing his hands down to his lap to fiddle with absentmindedly.

“... I’m serious though, Tony. If you ever put me through that again I’ll-”

“Kill me?” Tony offered helpfully, hoping to earn another smile from the boy, but Peter remained painfully neutral.

“I’ll ruin you.” Peter stated, looking up to meet the man’s eyes, allowing no confusion on what Peter meant by those words.

_If I can’t have you, no one will._

Part of Tony told him if he had any sense he should think twice before practically setting his jail sentence now, but a bigger part of him didn’t care. He never wanted to hurt Peter again, and so his brain failed to convince him of the dangers the boy brought with him.

Instead Tony just grinned naively as he leaned in, whispering against Peter’s lips.

“Kid, you already have.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION: This chapter was pretty long. Do you prefer longer chapters like this, or would you have preferred to see this chapter broken up into two? 
> 
> As always your comments and thoughts are always appreciated and SUPER encouraging for me read, so please share them down below! Thank you so, so much as always! Till next time! <3


	10. Desperation Has Lead Me Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ;)

 

 

“So, tell me again— when was it that I started doing your job?” Tony inquired as he finally returned after half the period with the paper copies he needed prepared.

Peter snickered, sitting behind Tony’s desk as he tapped away casually on the man’s keyboard.

“Since you decided you apparently need an absurd amount of copies every day. What teacher needs so much paper?”

“An AP teacher.” Tony answered, plopping down the stack of paper on the corner on the desk.

“Yeah, you always assigned just the stupidest amounts of homework.” Peter rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up from the computer as he continued to absorb himself in his activity. 

“Mhm— and look how smart I made you.” Tony teased, taking a seat on the free edge of the desk now. Peter continued to ignore Tony’s proximity as the man closed in on him ever so slowly.

“I was smart before you were my teacher.” Peter snorted, resting his chin in the palm of his free hand. Tony looked on endearingly at the boy’s clever eyes processing the information he was reading. Tony hummed contently to himself as he began slowly leaning into the boy.

Peter didn’t notice Tony so desperately pleading for his attention till he could practically feel the man’s breath on his neck.

“Yes?” Peter smiled, his busy hand still resting on the keyboard but his attention now on Tony. Tony just smiled back, leaning down to steal a quick, loving kiss from the boy.

“Nothing. You just look cute today.” Tony confessed, reaching both hands out to lovingly mush the boy’s cheeks together while he cooed at him as if he were an adorable puppy.

“Ugh, stop it!” Peter squealed as he moved to dodge the affection, both laughing until the giggles faded into content sighs.

“What are you doing anyway?” Tony asked, moving to get his hole punch from a nearby shelf. Peter just shrugged dismissively at the question.

“Just applying to colleges.” He answered.

“Oh, MIT right? You always said you wanted to go there.” Tony responded casually as he began punching holes into the paper copies. Peter seemed to stiffen slightly at the inquiry.

“Uh, no. I was looking at some other options.” 

“Oh really? Like what?”

“Uh- LCC and QCC.” Peter answered nonchalantly. Tony stopped mid hole punching after hearing the boy’s answer.

“...CC, huh? Community college?” Tony asked nervously, Peter looked to him bridely before going back to drowning himself in the application process.

“Mhm.”

“What happened to MIT?”

“Nothing- it’s just you know pretty expensive...” Peter mumbled vaguely under his breath.

“Yeah, that’s why you have straight A’s and all those extra curriculars for.” Tony scoffed, unable to understand what the kid was thinking, “Not to mention me, to put in a good word. You’ll have scholarships coming out your ears, Peter.” 

“I don’t care,” Peter grumbled bitterly, “I just changed my mind, okay?” 

Tony was taken aback by the harsh tone the boy had conjured up suddenly but didn’t let that stop him.

“Hey.” Tony pleaded, stepping back around the desk and spinning the boy’s chair around to face him before kneeling beside him. “What’s this about, huh?” 

Peter folded his arms together over his chest defensively, looking down at the floor like a stubborn child. Eventually Tony’s concerned stare broke down his walls as the boy finally spoke up.

“I just want to stay, okay?”

“Why would you want that?” Tony scoffed, earning himself an icy stare from his love.

“Why do you think, idiot?” Peter snapped, throwing his arms up slightly as he was forced to beat the message over the man’s head for him to understand apparently. Tony took a second longer before he managed to connect the dots of common sense.

“Ooh, you want to stay...because of me.” Tony spoke aloud, more for himself to better process that sad sentiment. Peter rolled his eyes, before trying to move his chair back around to finish his application. Tony pulled him back before he could get too far.

“Peter, you can’t.” 

“Actually, I can.” Peter argued, trying to force his chair back around and when he realized Tony wasn’t allowing it he abandoned the chair all together, opting instead to stand up and pace around the room.

“Don’t— Don’t act like that.” Peter warned, holding up a finger of warning toward the man.

“Like what?”

“Like I’m being irrational, like I’m not considering all my options! Well I have, believe me I have, and this is the best one for us.” Peter argued, reaching into his pocket and quickly using his phone to pull up the nearest community college’s address. 

“This one is only 20 minutes from your house, so we’ll ca-” 

“Peter.”

“What?” The boy huffed in irritation.

“But MIT was your dream...” Tony recalled sadly. Peter looked like he got hit by a truck hearing it said like that. Regardless he forced a smile and shook his head dismissively.

“No...” The boy looked up sadly, “You’re my dream.” 

“I’m a pretty shitty dream, kid.” Tony scoffed, immediately fueling Peter with the need to disagree before Tony cut him off.

“Peter, I’ve seen your notebook. You have ideas— good ones, and you know the world desperately needs them. MIT will give you the voice you need to be heard. You can’t throw that away on me.” Tony spoke solemnly, standing up to cradle the boy’s face in his palms tenderly.

“You want me to leave you.”

“No-”

“That’s what your telling me to do! MIT is four hours away, Tony. I live fifteen minutes from your house and I hardly seen you now!” Peter squawked.

“I won’t let you do something like this, Peter.”

“Well, it’s good you don’t have a say, isn’t it?” Petered laughed bitterly, trying to pull away from the man’s grasp. Tony held on to the foolish boy for dear life.

“I’ll never forgive myself if you do this, Peter. I don’t want you miss any opportunities for me.” 

“I don’t want anything if I can have you!” Peter shouted, and Tony thanked god that his classroom was made of sound proof cement blocks. Tony sighed, pulling the reluctant boy in for a hug. Holding him as he trembled in his arms.

“You’ll forget me,” Peter cried unyieldingly into the man’s dress shirt. “You’ll go back to her and forget I ever existed.”

“That’s not possible.” Tony sighed, petting the boy’s hair soothing, as he hummed lowly till the boy’s cries died down. Peter pulled back, wiping his eyes clear with his sleeve.

“We’ll figure something o-”

“You could come with me.”

Tony blinked. 

“To college...? In case it’s not obvious Peter I’ve been there, done that.” Peter laughed, shoving at the man’s shoulder lightly.

“I mean, you could go with me to Massachusetts.” Petered suggestively quietly, like he was afraid if he spoke too loud Tony might actually be able to hear him and reject him. When Tony didn’t immediately respond Peter quickly jumped to fill in the silence.

“I mean, it’s no New York. It’s a lot quieter, but it’s supposed to be really pretty, and if we hate it after I graduate we could always move! Maybe to Malibu, you’ve always talked about your vacations there. We could live there!” Peter whispered bombastically, as his mind bounced from one idea to the next, snowballing excitement within him.

“What do you think?” 

Tony hadn’t said a word, just staring back at him blankly and it was eating Peter up inside.

“Peter... I can’t.” 

“...Because of your wife?” The boy gritted out.

“Because of my son, Peter. The whole reason I took this job was for him. The reason I do any of this hiding and sneaking around is because of him. I can handle disappointing my wife, Peter, but not my son.”

“He’s fucking fifteen, not twelve! I didn’t even know my parents. He’ll still have his mother to whisk him off to Peru or wherever the hell she says she goes.” Peter rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up.

“You’ve done enough for him, do something for yourself for once. Be selfish.” Peter encouraged like the bad role-model he was, gripping tightly onto the back of Tony’s shirt. “Please? For me?”

Tony couldn’t answer, he wouldn’t. Anything he could say would be damning. Luckily for him the end of the school day bell rang, bringing their time together to a close.

“You don’t have to answer now. As much as I’d like it to be a no brainer...” Peter sighed disappointedly, as he gathered his things. Peter swung his backpack over his shoulder and leaned up to steal one last kiss, before pulling away.

“Think about it.” Peter pleaded, and before Tony could give the boy any sort of acknowledgement he was interrupted by the opening of his classroom door. Him and Peter both tensed, having not realized the door was left unlocked.

It was Harley who came marching in blindly, texting on his phone briefly before looking up and noticing the two. He immediately sent Peter a look that could slice clean through steel

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Harley asked disgustedly. Tony’s eyebrows shot up not expecting such a venomous tone from his son, but he didn’t appreciate it especially with it targeting Peter.

“Harley!” Tony snapped firmly, scolding his son. Harley looked away embarrassed at being shamed by his father in front of the enemy.

Peter just laughed, and if Tony could without being questioned he’d scold him too.

“Bye, Mr. Stark.” Peter spoke with one final glance and a small wave to the man before making for the exit.

“Bye, Harley.” Peter offered in a much less enthusiastic tone, as he walked passed the boy. Tony couldn’t help but feel like he was trying to rub Harley’s nose in his conquest over Tony’s favoritism. He sighed, just reminding himself to read him the riot act later.

When Peter left, Harley turned back to his father as if he’d grown two heads.

“What was that?!” Harley barked.

“You were being rude, and you know it.” Tony scolded, quickly gathering his things in his briefcase.

“Yeah, I know it! I hate him! He wasn’t exactly a gentleman himself.” Harley argued, pointing his thumb back over his shoulder in Peter’s direction.

“He just said bye, Harley.” 

“Yeah, like an asshole.” 

“Don’t call him that.” Tony scolded once more with an exhausted breath, causing Harley to groan like he was the most disloyal father in existence.

He couldn’t exactly disagree with that.

“Why was he here anyway?”

“He’s my teaching assistant.”

“Ew.” 

Tony sighed, deciding it best to try to ignore his son obvious distaste for Peter. He closed his laptop and put it in its case before making his way to the exit with his son.

“Can we get something eat? Mom’s on that gluten free kick again.” Harley asked, suddenly pulling out the sad puppy face he saves for rainy days. Tony just rolled his eyes, reaching out to ruffle the boy’s hair affectionately.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Peter was sitting under the school pick-up awning, stuck by the rain waiting for the rain to ease up, when he saw Tony and Harley running for Tony’s car across the lot.

God, he hated that kid. 

It was all fun and games till he started consistently getting in his way. After a year Peter finally managed to pull Tony off his wife’s hip he thought, he was halfway to his happy ending. Correction though, the asshole brat currently stealing his ride was going to be the reason he’d lose everything all over again.

Peter pulled his hood up, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and bought his knees up to his chest for warmth. Gazing on bitterly as the two went on with their happy little lie.

What was he going to do? If he didn’t think of something by graduation he was screwed. Tony would slip right through his fingers under the excuse of ‘doing the right thing’ again, and he couldn’t go through that again. 

It didn’t help that Peter had no one to confide in. If he even mentioned it to anyone they’d just get the man thrown in jail and even farther from his reach.

As his mind considered all his options, absorbed in the sound of the heavy rain letting it lead him from one thought to the next. He mindlessly twirled his phone in his pocket, and then an idea struck him. 

It’s was a stretch, but there may be one person he could get advice from. 

He pulled the phone out and with only minimal hesitation before dialing the number and made the call.

“Hello?” He was greeted with the familiar voice.

“Hey Liz. Could we— talk?”

 

* * *

 

“Well— as much as I like a free coffee, muffins, and of course your lovely face.” Liz teased, as she dug into her blueberry muffin, unabashedly. “What did you want to talk to me about, Peter?” 

Peter was only half listening to her as he was eyeing up his surroundings, trying to be sure no wandering ears would hear the two of them tucked away in the corner of the small cafe. Liz gave him a questioning look that seemed to help him come back to reality.

“I just needed to talk to someone.”

“So, you randomly called upon me who’s in the middle of cramming for her first college semester exams? And here I thought I was special. What happened to Ned or Michelle?”

“They have too much sense of justice.” Peter explained simply with a weak laugh, immediately peaking the girl’s interest. Liz’s face lit up at the boy’s implication.

“What did you do, Peter Parker?” She demanded to know, already on the edge of her seat. Excited to learn how much of a bad boy he’d become in her absence.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

“Done. Tell me.”

“...You know Mr. Stark?” Peter began, keeping his head low as he whispered.

“The Physics teacher?” She asked, and Peter nodded affirmatively.

“Well, we may have had...” Peter drug the words out as he hoped Liz would just come to the conclusion herself, though on the edge of her seat she didn’t seem to grasp the straws. “Relations...”

Liz dropped her muffin back down to her plate. Her eyes suddenly as wide as saucers and she struggled to speak with her mouth full of delicious blueberry muffin.

“YOU FUCKED MR. STARK?!” She choked. Peter shushed her violently as he pushed her coffee closer to her to help her clear her throat.

“But you did?” She wanted clarification and Peter just simply nodded as he turned red.

“Oh god... That explains why he never paid any of the girls lusting after him any attention.” She laughed, as she eyed Peter up scandalously.

“He’s Bi not gay.” 

“He likes you though! He does... like you, right?”

“He loves me.” Peter could answer that one confidently, he knew Tony loved him at this point it was undeniable, but it was proving not to be enough.

“Ah! I’m so happy for you! I always knew you’d find that sweet gay love.” Liz snorted into her coffee, “I mean never with a teacher, but damn.”

“He has a family though.”

“Oh...no.” Liz admitted, suddenly her eyes lit up knowingly as she seemed to recall a key detail.

“Harley. He’s Harley’s dad.” Liz spoke quietly, suddenly no longer onboard with the madness express. Peter just looked out the hazy window, trying to avoid her judgmental gaze.

“I mean- Maybe... Yeah.” Peter shrugged dismissively, refusing to feel ashamed.

“Oh my god. That’s... kind of fucked up.” Liz admitted. “You want me to help you ruin Harley’s family?”

“Liz-”

“I don’t think I can help you Peter. I don’t want to hurt, Harley. You shouldn’t either.” Liz refused, already shuffling her purse closed and moving to leave their booth, until Peter quickly reached out compassing her hand with his in desperation.

“Please- just listen to me! If after I’m done you don’t want to talk to me ever again and hate me for the rest of our lives, I promise I’ll never bother you again but- just- please, Liz...” Peter uttered, looking up at the girl with pleading eyes.

Liz huffed, not immediately caving, but with one look at those eyes she sighed before sitting back down.

“I’m not going to hate you for life, Peter.” Liz settled, though still crossing her arms over chest defensively. “But Peter, I not going to tell you to ruin Harley’s life.”

“Liz- I love him.” 

Liz looked up from her hands on the table top, meeting Peter’s eyes and the unwavering truth that linger in them with those words. She felt like she was kicking a puppy, even if said puppy was a home wrecker and would honestly deserve it.

“I don’t mean I love him like I just think he’s nice or sweet to me either, frankly he can be a complete dick to me but- Liz, he’s brilliant. All the shit I’ve gone through— that I’m still going through it’s so much easier with him, Liz. It’s so much more worth it.” Peter struggled to explain, struggled to put a year worth of highs and lows into words, but even to Liz the passion behind each word was undeniable. 

“I feel like I’m going insane, Liz. Like- I’m terrified at every waking minute that something will pull him away from me again. I don’t want to hurt anyone- not _really_ , I swear. I just- I want him, and I don’t want to be ashamed of that anymore.”

Peter was bordering on having a wreck there in the middle of the cafe, but luckily Liz offered him a small case of tissues from her bag. 

She didn’t say anything for a long while. Just scooted herself a bit closer to Peter’s side to rub his back like the squad mom she always was. Attempting to ease him, though her prolonged silence had the opposite effect. After a few minutes passed and Peter managed to gather himself 3 tissues later Liz spoke.

“I... I’m not going to tell you what you should do. I don’t want that blood on my hands.” She began, and Peter desperately held his breath hoping there was a ‘but’ coming. 

“But,” Peter thanked his lucky stars as Liz continued. “I’ll tell what you can’t do.”

Peter leaned in not wanting to miss a word of her valued advice.

“You can’t do anything till you graduate.” Liz said simply, causing Peter to roll his eyes and scoff.

“It’s not like I’m a minor. I’m 17.” He huffed, pulling his own coffee cup closer. Blowing gently at the searing liquid in his frustration.

“That doesn’t matter, Peter! He’s your teacher, he could still go to jail if anyone finds out!” Liz snapped at the boy, scolding him for even thinking that was a possibility.

“He’s not my teacher anymore...”

“He’s a teacher at your school, with a position of superiority over you. People will think he manipulated you into being with him.” Liz explained, earning a hearty snort from the boy.

“Wouldn’t that have made things easier.” Peter jokingly complained into his mug as he took a sip of the steamy beverage.

“You can’t do anything till you graduate, Peter. You won’t if you care for him at all.” Liz reprimanded.

“I won’t! Why would I want him further away from me? But Liz- what _do_ I do?”

Liz sighed, running a hand through her hair as she seemed to mentally contemplate the options available. Peter waited patiently as she thought. Finally, she seemed to find a solution, but struggled to find the way she wanted to word it.

“I— I’m not telling you to do this. This is your choice, and it’s on you. All the consequences. Everything you’ll put him through, everything you’ll put his wife and  
Harley through, and even yourself. It’ll be your fault. Can you really live with that?” Liz asked, looking sadly up at Peter, sorry that this was really his only option. Peter looked up from his mug, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I can.” Peter answered shortly after, unyielding determination blazing behind his eyes and Liz knew there was nothing she could say to stop him. All she could do was help him with damage control.

“Fine. Then here’s what I’m not _not_ telling you to do...”

Peter listened closely, even at one point pulling out his notebook to take notes and set up a hypothetical timeline for this plan. As Liz spent the next two hours helping him concluded the best course of action, he couldn’t help but feel an enormous weight being lifted from his chest.

For the first time in a long time he felt like he had control.

He would definitely make this a happy ending.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down and I think I'm finally starting to see the light at the end of this tunnel, my dudes.
> 
> As always I LOVE to hear your thoughts. It's honestly your comments that keep this story going so please share it all down below! Till next time~! <3


	11. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, honestly I have ZERO excuse for this chapter's long delay. It was literally completely written before I even posted the last chapter I was just lazy and didn't want to reread it and make the necessary corrections. Sorry guys! But all your AMAZING comments finally got through to me and I sat down and went back over this monster of a chapter. SO I hope you enjoy!! <3

 

 

The months flew by like a fly on the wall, and before anyone knew it graduation was rolling up right around the corner at Midtown Tech. Peter attributed the swift passage of time to the absolute bliss and ease of his and Tony’s newly rekindled relationship. 

No longer did Tony make Peter feel like an afterthought. Anything Peter wanted Tony did his best to provide, but with their relationship being better than ever it was clearly causing Tony’s marriage to take a hit.

Today for instance, Peter had asked Tony to take him to the movies, eager to sink his teeth into the latest science fiction movie to hit the big screen. Tony had agreed immediately without hesitation, and Peter choose to act oblivious to Tony’s following phone call with him canceling dinner plans with his wife. Peter didn’t say anything even when Tony’s bullshit excuse proved not to appease her wrath.

Most days Peter didn’t notice Tony’s arguments with Pepper getting to him. For the most part Tony much preferred upsetting her than Peter, and for that the boy was finally grateful. So, he choose to leave the man to make his own grown up decisions and ignored any backlash that came from them. As long as he had Tony things were going good.

After their movie, Peter had insisted on going to a nearby burger and milkshake joint. Of which of course Tony treated him. Upon finishing the plate of fries Tony had ordered him the boy spoke up.

“You not hungry?” Peter inquired, moving away the now empty fry plate that Tony had failed to even touch. Tony blinked, resting his chin on his palm as he just lovingly watched the boy munch away.

“Hmm? Not particularly.” Tony confessed, moving to sip noncommittedly at his chocolate milkshake in the process.

“You’re not worrying about her, are you?” Peter managed to ask, looking off at the dessert menu he had no interest in as his fingers absentmindedly twirled the straw of his strawberry flavored milkshake. Tony shook his head at the question.

“No, believe it or not we had experience with screaming at one another long before you came around. That’s just how it is.” Tony sighed. 

“Am I worth it?” Peter asked, as he cheekily moved his foot up along Tony’s leg under the table. Tony raised an eyebrow at him as he smiled.

“You know you are.” Tony simply stated. Peter beamed at the validation. He reached over plucking the neglected cherry from Tony’s glass before popping it in his mouth claiming it for himself.

“Hey, maybe I wanted that.” Tony complained half-heartedly, just wanting to tease the boy. Peter rolled his eyes as he smirked back shamelessly.

“Maybe I wanted it more.” Peter said, looking passed Tony’s shoulder at the rest of the restaurant.

The restaurant was more or less empty, and it made sense for it to be at this hour. Peter scanned the back kitchen realizing most of the workers are tucked away in there probably sneaking some Z’s, which would explain the lack of service.

Though— Peter always found a way to make this best out of a bad situation, and this was no exception.

Peter plucked himself up for his side of the old, rubbery booth that had clearly seen better days, Tony had tried to steer Peter to other more expensive and well-kept restaurants in the area but he insisted this place had the best milkshakes in Queens even if everything else about it had more to be desired. Peter quickly found himself stepping around to Tony’s side of the booth and plopping down beside the man. 

“What are you up to, cheeky boy?” Tony smiled at him with an upturned brow. Peter just winked at him as he took to his new seat.

“Nothing… just thought you looked lonely, mister.” Peter answered, the mischief behind those doe eyes not fooling Tony for one second.

Tony rolled his eyes, tossing an arm back to rest on the top of their booth, contently hiding Peter’s shorter frame away from any prying eyes.

Despite the apparent mutual peaked interest, when Peter sat back relaxed in the booth and reached over to fondle the man through his jeans he was still met with the inevitable brush of reluctance.

“Peter.” Tony scolded with the simple word, causing Peter to roll his eyes as he smiled up at the man.

“There’s like no one even here, I mean— clearly.” Peter laughed as he pointed out their empty water glasses that had remained so for the last hour they’ve been there. Tony shook his head in disbelief but no longer objected as Peter began stroking him through his jeans.

Tony allowed his head to roll back as he enjoyed the boy’s affection. Peter just laughed quietly, opening Tony’s slacks and working one hand up and down the man’s cock, as he reached across the table for his milkshake with the other.

Peter took another sip before turning back to bask in their positions and watch on as Tony squirmed. Leaning back into the booth, resting his head on Tony’s outstretched arm behind him as he continued his work. At some point even stretching up to whisper in the man’s ear.

“That feel good, Mr.Stark?” Peter teased, earning a low but audible groan from the man. Peter snickered at the response, tightening his grip and increasing his speed on the man’s dick.

“I’d really love some milk, Mister.” Peter admitted, earning a side-eyed look from the panting man beside him. “You’ll give me some won’t you?” 

Peter’s grin only grew bigger, as his eyes dropped down subconsciously to Tony’s lips. Tony couldn’t believe such crude words were coming out of Peter’s mouth in such a public area, but then again it was Peter and Peter was a lowkey horndog when he wanted to be.

As Peter’s efforts increased Tony was speechless as he felt his release close on the horizon. Peter decided to help the man along by making a twisting motion as he sunk his hand down around his cock. That seemed to do the trick as Peter’s hand was soon covered in the thick, warm “milk”, now dribbling between his fingers.

Tony breathed out a long heavy sigh of relief as he felt himself trying to recover from the sensation. Peter just smiled on happily, pulling his hand up before taking a long lick along its length.

Tony watched on in silent awe as Peter licked his hand clean of the man’s seed, leaning over to take a sip of his milkshake before pulling back with an exaggerated pop and empty mouth.

“Sweet and salty.” Peter simply remarked, smacking his lips together as he processed the flavor. Tony couldn’t help but laugh, leaning over to kiss the devious boy’s cheek before nuzzling against his neck.

“You’re unreal.” Tony mumbled into the crook of Peter’s neck, earning a content little giggle from the boy as his lips and stubble trailed up along his neck ticklishly. 

When Tony pulled back Peter didn’t expect to turn into a kiss upon looking back at him. Tony wasn’t usually as bold as Peter in public spaces, but as their lips collided in a shameless fury he started to realize Tony really was starting to be more forward with his affection for him.

He adored it.

Before Tony could pull back and possibly realize the other residents of the restaurant were less than unaware of their mingling, Peter had reached a hand up cupping Tony’s face, effectively using it to block Tony’s view and keep him focused on just him.

Eventually the two pulled away from each other in a breathless rush. A thin strand of saliva still between them and their reddened lips.

Peter was practically bouncing in his seat as he glowed beside the man who was now currently combing his fingers through his hair pleasantly.

“I’m very real.” Peter pointed out, slipping out of the booth to go haggled their absent waiter for their check. Tony snorted in the boy’s direction as he watched him walk off.

 

* * *

 

After paying and walking back to Tony’s car Peter tugged on his seat belt and pulled down the overhead mirror. Laughing at his still flushed features, he wiped the corner of his mouth rid of leftover residue briefly before abandoning hope and flipping the mirror back up.

He glanced over at Tony, as the man started the ignition and began pulling the car out of the parking spot. He figured it was a good time to pop the question.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Tony scoffed, “What’s up?” 

“Prom is in a few weeks.” Peter informed, tugging his sleeves down absentmindedly.

“So, it is.” 

“You should chaperone.” Peter suggested, leaning back in his seat as he spoke. Tony gave the boy a curious look.

“Why would I want to do that?” He asked.

“Because— I’m going to be all spruced up, have learned how to tie a tie and I’ll want you to see.” Peter explained, watching Tony dreamily as he drove them out of the shopping center.

“Oh, will you now?” Tony responded absentmindedly with a smile, focusing on crossing the road.

“I’ll buy you a corsage.” Peter joked with a laugh. 

“Uh, no. I think I’m good.” Tony rejected, matching the boy’s playful tone. “I’ll chaperone. When was it again?” 

“The 20th.” Peter answered, holding his breath and suddenly watching the man more intensely. Tony’s brow twisted up upon hearing the date, but he didn’t say anything.

“Something wrong?” Peter asked, despite already knowing what was bothering him.

“Uh- nothing. I’ll make it work.” Tony answered, glancing at Peter briefly to offer him a reassuring smile.

“You sure?” 

“I am.” 

Peter smiled, now relaxing in his seat upon being reassured. He looked out the window as he mentally went over his plan for the thousandth time and crossed another thing off the list.

Peter assumed Tony forgot that he ever mentioned when his wedding anniversary was, but Peter didn’t.

He never would, not until he had the man signing his divorce paperwork.

 

* * *

 

The constant screaming and arguing had gotten worse during the last few months, and it was painfully obvious to everyone in the Stark household.

Even Harley had started to take note of his Parents struggles, something that him and Pepper had always tried to keep hidden from him in the past. Unfortunately, it was getting harder to hide the more louder their disagreements became. Often the boy would just hide away in his room, hoping it would all just blow over, and usually it would.

Today proved to be to an exception.

To be fair Tony should have expected it. After all it was their anniversary and naturally ditching that in favor of chaperoning a high school prom night wasn’t exactly favorable. 

Pepper even resulted to throwing the hallway vase at him as he was walking out the door, admittedly a new one of her. Definitely cementing their relationship’s rapidly deteriorating conditions.

By the time Tony had pulled into the high school parking lot he was already twenty minutes late. He unbuckled his seat belt before looking down at his phone, taking in the series of texts from Pepper, kindly letting him know where he could find the couch when he came home.

Tony sighed, shaking his head before deleting the text messages. Honestly just wanting to catch a break from the nonstop grief they caused each other.

Looking at his inbox Tony also noticed a handful of texts from Peter.

_Where are you?_

_You said you’d be here, didn’t you?_

_Text me._

The messages you’d expect from a teenage boy being kept waiting. Part of Tony wished he’d been on time to appease the boy, but at the same time he wanted Peter to enjoy the evening with his friends. Be a kid for a little while longer while he still could, so he managed to convince himself being fashionably late was acceptable. 

He’d probably have a harder time convincing Peter. 

Without further delay Tony stepped out of his car and headed inside the school. Hearing the thunderous bass of the dance music all the way from the school entrance. 

By the time he found his way to the gymnasium where the main event was being held he was already thoroughly sick of the deafening thing these kids were calling music. Though the room was shrouded in darkness with sporadic neon lights flashing every so often he still managed to find at least one familiar face in the losers corner, otherwise dubbed the chaperones’ base camp.

“Bruce.” Tony greeted, stepping up beside the man who was leaning against the gym wall, practically beating his head against it in his agony.

“Tony! Shit- you even dress up?” Bruce pointed out, gesturing to Tony’s attire. Tony raised an eyebrow. He wouldn’t exactly consider himself really dressed up.

He had just threw on a wine-colored dress shirt, rolled the sleeves up to him elbows more casually, while adding a slight bit of formality with a dark vest and tie. Really he had worn much nicer clothes before he traded his entrepreneurship for a high school teaching position, so he’d probably consider everything he wore downhill from there.

Clearly Bruce disagreed.

“I didn’t think chaperones had to dress up. Then I see Natasha wearing- that.” Bruce explained, gesturing toward the school’s librarian currently operating the punch bowl wearing a very flattering red number to say the least.

Bruce had been waiting all year trying to find a way to impress the women and judging by his tacky pollo shirt and kakis he was obviously not thinking tonight was going to be his night.

“Oh, yeah- no that’s not in your league, buddy.” Tony teased, earning a horrified expression of betrayal from Bruce before he corrected himself.

“I’m kidding. Nat likes nerds, you’ve got it in the bag. Just go talk to her.” Tony encouraged.

“You think?”

“Well actually-” Tony began, stopping himself when Bruce shot him another cold look. He laughed, apologizing briefly.

“I do, I do. Go. It’s a night for love, Brucie.” Tony insisted, nudging the man toward the woman. Before Bruce could got far though Tony had railed him back in with one last question.

“Umm, before you go, what’s with the big stick?” Tony inquired, gesturing to the reasonably thick long piece of wood in the man’s hands. Bruce looked down, forgetting such a thing even existed momentarily.

“Oh, it’s a yard ruler.”

“What for?”

“For dispersing the impending teenage orgies.” Bruce educated, using a nearby teenage couple practically already inside one another other as an example as he pried his stick between then and nudged them further apart without needing to scream over the music at them.

Tony snorted as he watched the couple give Bruce the evil eye before awkwardly shuffling apart as well as deeper into the crowd, presumably to be rid of the lunatic teacher with a stick.

“He’s a genius, ladies.” Tony offered to no one with a shrug.

“Damn right I am.” Bruce agreed with a nerdy little grin. Suddenly flipping the ruler in his hand offering the now extended free side to Tony. “Go forth. Give them hell.” 

Tony smirked, taking the ruler from the man. Carrying it like his weapon of choice, propped up by his shoulder as his fingers tapped along the base. He gave Bruce a jokingly honored half bow before turning on his heel and going about his duty of detangling the teenagers, choosing to turn a blind eye to those he favored and add some humility to those he despised. No, Flash Thompson would not be getting laid on his watch.

It didn’t take long for him spot the reason for his appearance that evening. Swaying to the music somewhere passed the hordes of bodies Tony was currently sifting through. When the man finally made it through the crowd with only minimal battle wounds including a girl’s heel piercing he down into his foot, he could see the boy in his full glory.

With Michelle. Again.

Tony gritted his teeth and attempted to reason with the rational part of his brain that told him the two were obviously just good friends. Unfortunately, at some point when Peter spun the girl around and dipped her was when Tony said screw it and found himself marching over to the two. 

Tony didn’t hesitate before he found himself lowering his trusty stick on Peter’s turned shoulder, earning his attention.

Peter’s eyes lit up for the first time the entire evening upon seeing the man finally. He smiled innocently up at him as he pulled a laughing Michelle up.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” 

“Getting a be handsy there, Parker.” Tony responded through tight lips. Using his ruler to lightly smack the boy’s shoulder again for emphasis.

Before Peter could respond Michelle cut him off.

“His hand has been literally hovering over my waist this entire time, Mr. Stark.” The girl pointed out, as she reached out for Peter’s shoulder to balance herself as she tugged at the back of one of her heels, which clearly were digging painfully into her feet. Peter floundered for a moment as he caught Michelle’s negative tone.

“It’s called being a gentleman.” Peter attempted to clarify, earning an exhausted sigh from Michelle, who clearly has had this conversation before.

“It’s called being a gay man actually.” Michelle corrected lazily, releasing her hold on the boy as she seemed to find her peace with the heels. She stepped away briefly, leaning over a nearby table to grab her small clutch purse. “I’m going to go see how much of the snack bar I can stuff into this thing.”

With that Peter and Tony both watched on as the girl began her slow, painful journey. Only tripping minimally as she aggressively waddled her way through her peers.

Peter laughed heartily as he watched her tragic exit, only trying to stifle it in case she were to look back and shoot him a look that could shatter glass.

Meanwhile Tony’s attention had quickly been redirected back to the boy before him, and he’d be lying if he were to say Peter hadn’t cleaned up exceptionally well. 

His hair had just the perfect amount of controlled poof, that Tony could just see himself running his hands through before the evening was over. Not to mention the perfectly tailored suit that no doubt his aunt must have helped him pick out. All in all, he was a stand out for the night without question.

“Mr. Stark.” Peter greeted again, politely and confidently folding his arms behind his back as he slowly circled the man. Presumably letting the man take him in. 

“Mr. Parker.” Tony replied sternly, warning Peter with his tone not to do anything inappropriate in the middle of a crowded room. 

Peter just smiled, clearly happy with his position of power. Tony just rolled his eye, letting the boy have his moment.

“Your date looked... nice. Lucky you, huh?”

“Michelle?” Peter snorted in disbelief, wearing a look that simply looked dumbfounded by Tony’s assumption.

“Michelle.” Tony confirmed, with a raised brow, daring the boy to tell him he was wrong. Peter took him up on that dare.

“She’s not my date,” Peter clarified, reaching a hand up to grab hold of the yard ruler still resting on his shoulder. The boy leaned in briefly to whisper the next part. “Tony.”

“Mhm.” Tony responded with squinting, doubtful eyes, obviously not buying what Peter was selling. Already far too committed to his own intellectual discovery.

“She’s gay genius.”

Oh.

“Oh.” Tony vocalized. “So that explains why you two have been joined at the hip this year- naturally.”

“She told me this past summer,” Peter snipped back at the man mildly irritated by the way he liked to imagine he knew everything. “When my _boyfriend_ was MIA. I suddenly had a lot of time to kill, and we got closer. That’s all.”

“Fair enough.” Tony relented, showing the boy his open palms in his surrender. Peter rolled his eyes, using the opportunity to claim the yard ruler for himself. Leaning on it like a king with his scepter as he grinned back at Tony suddenly.

“I have to use the restroom.” Peter announced. 

“Ok...?” Tony replied, clearly not picking up of the boy’s overly suspicious eagerness to use the school’s rest room. Just as he planned to turn away and head back to the chaperone’s corner Peter quickly flicked the yard stick against the man’s pant leg getting his attention, as he stepped closer to the man.

“You do too.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, but maybe a minute or two after me. For appearances sake.”

Tony finally seemed to connect the dots Peter had carefully aligned for him as his eyes seemed to light up with understanding. Peter smiled back cheekily, now holding the yard ruler out for him to take.

“See you.” The boy whispered longingly against the shell of the man’s ear when he leaned in to take the ruler back. 

Before Tony could lecture the kid for getting just a hair too close for anyone to consider appropriate Peter was off, high-tailing it away from the party scene with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

Tony grumbled to himself, but nevertheless retreated to the loser’s corner to return the yard stick to Bruce, making brief small talk before making an excuse to follow after his devious boy.

 

* * *

 

Before Tony could even make it to the restroom Peter had grabbed a fistful of the man’s previously wrinkle-free dress shirt in the darkness of the unlit school hallway and hauled him aside into an empty nearby classroom.

Peter wouldn’t even let the man get a word in till he had his fill of affection. Meeting their lips together in a hasty collision of tongues and teeth, as the desperation and desire that both had been suppressing since they first saw each other finally rose to the surface.

Tony eventually lost his sense of self in their scuffle and instead joined in the boy’s enthusiasm. Suddenly Peter felt himself being lifted up onto a nearby desk, igniting his swelling laughter against Tony’s lips. Only catching his breath when Tony switched his focus to the boy’s flushed neck.

“You look positively breathtaking, baby.” Tony mumbled drunkenly against Peter’s neck. Causing the boy to squirm hopelessly beneath him as the man’s beard tickled him there.

“Hmm...? Worth the trouble was it?” Peter inquired, pulling at Tony’s hair to detach the man from the comforting warmth of his neck. Barely able to bring their eyes together in the shadowy environment.

As Tony was quite literally pulled from his pleasant state of ignorant bliss he quickly found himself contemplating the boy’s question.

Was it worth it? Chaperoning a bunch of reckless kids? Deserting his wife on their anniversary night? Leaving his son home alone to deal with her inevitable wrath? The answer was unfortunately obvious for him.

“Undeniably yes.” Tony answered, leaning down to place a chaste kiss against the boy’s glossy lips. Earning a pleased little mewing sound from the boy in turn.

When he pulled away from the boy he was immediately tugged right back in as Peter nails dug into the man’s collar again.

“Fuck me.” Tony didn’t even try to stop himself from laughing in the boy’s face upon hearing the ridiculous demand.

“Not happening.”

“Oh, come on! Everyone in that gym is about to lose their V-card tonight. I want in! You’re robbing me of a high school experience.” Peter argued, tugging the man closer as he tried to make him an offer he couldn’t refuse, but somehow Tony could find it in him to refuse a quickie with jail bait in his colleague’s classroom.

“Well, unfortunately you were a year early in that regard, pumpkin.” Tony joked, placing an innocent peck to the boy’s forehead. Peter just groaned, shaking his head away from the man’s boring chaste displays of affection.

“Go hang out with your friends. You’ll regret wasting this much time on me later in life.” Tony explained, pulling the boy back down off the desk and getting to work straightening the boy’s disheveled appearance.

“I won’t regret any of this, Tony.” Peter shot back firmly, clearly ready to die on the rock. Tony just sighed, offering the boy a smile regardless.

“So, you say.” Peter huffed at the man’s response but decided to drop the disagreement in favor of the last one.

“Take me with you tonight, after all this.” 

“I can’t, Peter. The family’s home tonight.” Tony declined with a shake of his head. Focusing on straightening out the boy’s tie.

“Then don’t take me _home_ ,” Peter suggested as if the solution was obvious, before swatting away the man’s hands from his tie. “Just take me _with you._ ”

Tony sighed, looking down at his watch as he considered how much time he could get away with the boy, before concluding that after ditching Pepper on their anniversary how much worse would a few more hours be.

“I’ll wait for you on the other side of the school by the driver’s ED lot. Okay?” Peter’s heart soared as the man’s resolve crumbled at his feet and suddenly jumped up to send an influx of loving smooches across the man’s face.

“Thank you, thank you! You will not regret it!” Peter beamed, walking backwards towards the door as he praised the man’s decision. Tony just waved him off.

“Go, before I change my mind.” He smiled wholesomely. Peter reached for the doorknob after firing back a cheekily grin, starting down the hall back to the party and his friends.

Tony waited a couple minutes before he took his leave and braced himself for the lecture Bruce would surely give him for ditching the rest of the chaperones.

Was it worth it? Undeniably yes.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening after the festivities came to a close and the school grew dark and quiet Tony had slipped away. Driving his car to the agreed rendezvous point he and Peter agreed on before, soon seeing the boy come crawling out of the woodwork a few minutes after most cars in the parking lot had vanished.

Peter slipped into the passenger seat, leaning over the console to peck Tony’s cheek gratefully as he tugged on his seat belt.

Tony welcomed the affection but really had no clue where this night was going. Lucky for him Peter always seemed to have a plan. Guiding the man as he drove blindly.

“Now turn here.” Peter directed, his knee bouncing absentmindedly as he watched the neon lights of the advertisement signs illuminating the dark scenery.

As Tony took the final turn he finally managed to figure out where Peter had been leading him. Peter was already unbuckling his seat belt when Tony voiced his concerns.

“A motel, Peter? Really?” 

“Really, really, Tony.” Peter laughed as the man pulled into a parking spot however reluctantly.

“I could have at least taken you to a hotel. This is so— sketchy.” Tony complained looking at the old run-down establishment.

“Hotels are too expensive, and this place lets you pay by the hour.” Peter explained, opening his car door and stepping out without further delay. Tony sighed, following the kid’s lead as they walked inside to the front desk.

“If I catch the bubonic plague here it’s on you.” Tony decided, as he eyed up the exterior with a disturbed expression. Peter just rolled his eyes as he playfully nudged the man with his shoulder.

“Shut up.”

As they entered the door into a small lobby room and walked up to the front desk it was Peter who rang the bell on the counter to summon the clerk, leaning comfortably against the counter top as he waited.

A few seconds passed until a younger woman came out from the back with a polite, yet distant smile.

“Hello, how can I help you two today?”

“We just need a room.” Tony answered, standing next to the boy as he reached for his wallet.

“Of course. Two beds correct?” The woman inquired as she flipped through some folder, rubbing her nose irritably.

“Incorrect.” Peter answered before Tony could get a word in. “One bed. King sized preferably. How much for say… 3 hours?” 

The girl just blinked back at Peter obviously taken aback by not only the fact Peter was clearly spelling out for her they were just there for sex but also the blunt honesty and confidence he announced it with. Tony just did his best to internalize his disbelief at the boy’s reckless actions.

“O...k? Uh, how old are you exactly?” The girl asked, obviously not quite fond of Peter’s first impression, nor buying that he was anywhere close to the legal age.

“Old enough.” Peter snapped back irritably. “How old do you have to be to be snorting coke in the back of your workplace?” 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up at that, suddenly connecting the girl’s furious swiping at her nose and the initially presumed powdered dounut dust to the same conclusion as Peter.

The girl made like she was going to say something but stopped herself, just giving a laugh and shrug.

“Whatever, kid.” She responded, waving her hand dismissively. Only making Peter more frustrated with her calling him a kid. “It’ll be fifty for the room, and fifty more to keep my mouth shut.” 

Peter scoffed at the blackmail ready to rip into her, but Tony jumped in before he could dig them both into a deeper hole and just handed the girl the money she requested.

As the girl took the money from Tony and turned around to find the appropriate room’s key Tony had quickly reached up to pulled Peter’s face in his direction when he saw the boy about to start more shit with the girl and gave him a disapproving look. Peter huffed, shaking himself free of the man’s grip, but made no move to harass the girl further.

After the girl handed Tony the keys he wasted no time pulling Peter away from his little silent staring contest with her and down the broken concrete pathway to their room. Luckily by the time Tony got their door open Peter’s spirits and attitude was lifted immediately as he bounded into the room and flopped onto the large mattress.

“Finally!” Peter sang happily.” As he kicked his dress shoes off and pulled at his tie. Cutting to the chase of their visit real fast. Tony rolled his eyes, turning to empty his pockets on the small nightstand. Suddenly feeling something cover his eyes behind him.

“How do feel about being blind folded?” Peter teased, holding his tie over the man’s eyes playfully. Tony merely laughed at the idea, reaching up and pulling the cloth from his hands before turning to face the boy.

“How _you_ feel about being-” as the man spoke Peter just smiled up at him as he wove the silky strip of cloth around his wrists before pulling it taught. “Tied up?”

“Did you just make a pun? How do you expect me to sleep with you now?” Peter groaned exaggeratedly, throwing his bond wrists over Tony’s head and around his neck.

“Hmm… maybe like this.” Tony smiled as he pushed the boy back onto the bed and went to work worshiping every inch he had to offer.

Much to Peter’s enjoyment.

 

* * *

 

“I applied to MIT,” Peter revealed suddenly, as he rested his head on top of Tony’s chest, allowing the man’s heart beat to lull him into a blissful and serene state. “Like you wanted, remember?”

Tony had spent the last two hours desperately nailing away at Peter’s unyielding stamina in bed. Finally, the boy found his peace after their third round, and now was content to send the next hour cuddling up against Tony’s chest, purring contently as Tony’s fingers played with his hair lazily. Tony just smiled dreamily back down at the boy.

“How could I forget?” Tony teased, looking to the boy curiously as he wondered why the sudden announcement. Peter laughed lightly under his breath, just blinking up at the ceiling as he took a brief detour from the conversation to just bask in their moment together.

“...I got accepted.” Peter finally concluded, he was devoid of any of the proud and triumphant emotions one would expect from someone who’s just achieved their biggest dream, but Tony had enough for both of them.

Tony looked down at the boy with a proud shimmer in his smiling eyes. He abruptly rolled over till he found himself hovering over the boy suddenly trailing his tickling fingers up the boy’s sides. Securing an influx of uncontrollable giggles and squeals from the once indifferent boy beneath him.

“Stop! I can’t breath.” Peter laughed helplessly against the man’s fingers. Tony choose to take pity on his little genius and pulled his hands back letting Peter catch his breath. He settled instead for aggressively scattering kisses over the boy’s flushed cheeks as he sang his praise.

“I told you! Didn’t I? I’ll answer that, I did. You know I did! This is fantastic, Peter! You’re going to love it there. I bet...” as the man rambled out animatedly above Peter the boy just zoned out, smiling stupidly as he drowned out the man’s words in favor of just watching him and feeling him there with him. 

He really couldn’t be without this man.

“You listening, kid?” Tony huffed, suddenly aware of Peter’s distant gaze. Peter’s grin only widens upon the return of Tony’s undivided attention.

“No.” He answered honestly and shamelessly. Tony just shook his head and rolled his eyes at the boy before Peter interrupted again.

“May’s taking me this weekend to look at some places I could rent out there.”

“Wouldn’t you just stay at the school’s dorms?” Tony questioned with a furrowed brow. Peter just shook his head.

“No, thank you. I want an apartment not a closet to share with two other guys.” Peter laughed, “Besides I want something private, and bigger... for tinkering and stuff.” 

Tony’s heart sank as he realized what Peter was doing. He wanted to find a place both him and Tony could call home. The act of pure adoration made his stomach twist, because as much as he wanted to be there beside him he knew he couldn’t. He was reluctantly committed to the miserable life he made for himself.

“Peter... I can’t-”

“Go with me?” Peter spoke calmly, not letting Tony’s rejection phase him, something Tony hadn’t expected. Instead of answering the boy the man just pursed his lips and looked back at him defeatedly.

“It doesn’t hurt to be prepared.” Peter mumbled, the words too soft for Tony to quite make out. 

Before Tony could ask the boy to repeat himself Peter was already pulling the man back down beside him on the mattress. Cuddling up against him for warmth as he changed the subject abruptly.

“Graduation is in a couple weeks.” Peter said. Tony sighed, letting the boy avoid their harsh realities in favored of something more mundane yet comfortable. He went back to softly combing his fingers through Peter’s fluffy locks as he answered.

“It is.” 

“Are you going?”

“I am a teacher, I’m required to.” Tony answered, letting his head fall back into the pillow and his eyes roll closed. Still all ears for the boy.

“May has to work that night, and I was thinking maybe after we could spend the night together. Like- the whole night? We haven’t done that since... the first time.” Peter explained, his fingers tracing mindless patterns along the man’s chest as he thought aloud.

“That’d be nice.” Tony admitted in his hazy state, even smiling at the idea. Peter moved his head to look up at the man excitedly.

“So, we can?” 

“At your place?”

“No... I was thinking yours.” Tony couldn’t help but noticed the unusual tone that slipped through Peter’s voice with those words.

“Why mine, if your aunt won’t be home?”

“She might get off early. Plus, call me nostalgic but if it’s going to be the last time I ever get to be with you I want it to be where it all began.” Peter said with a hollow laugh, looking down at his fingers brokenly. Not even trying to hide the shards of his cracking heart.

Tony groaned, nuzzling into Peter’s fluffy hair as he spoke softly.

“It won’t be the last time... just- we’ll have to figure something out is all.” Tony responded exhaustedly, putting off finding the impossible solution for a later date. Peter just turned his head till his chin was resting on top of the man’s chest, blinking up at Tony with an indifferent expression. 

“Mhm.” Was all the boy said, leaning up to kiss the man. Just making sure they both enjoyed the moment. The moment untouched by their fear or possible consequences to come. Just love— however fucked up people would deem it to be.

Tony offer a small smile before the alarm he had set on his phone went off beside him. He sighed before shutting the damn thing up with a swipe.

“We have to go soon. You want to take a shower first?” 

“I’m good. I’ll wait till I get home.”

“Your loss, my gain.” Tony teased, untangling himself from the boy as he made for the cramped little bathroom. “I’ll be out in a couple minutes.” 

“See you.” Peter waved the man off, before turning over. Seemingly using the next couple minutes to get take a quick power nap. 

It wasn’t until He heard the bathroom room close that he sprang into action. Suddenly shuffling through their discarded clothes looking for Tony’s phone as he folded the man’s clothes neatly along the way for him. He smacked his forehead when he caught sight of Tony’s phone just sitting on the nightstand.

He swiped the phone up, setting the man’s clothes down in it’s place, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

He really had no idea what he was doing…That was a lie. He knew exactly what he was doing, just not quite sure how he was going to do it. 

The boy quickly managed to get through Tony’s phone password, because of course Tony would have one with all the people he was lying to, but of course Peter knew the password with how much he’s watched the man unlock it and check it. Always paranoid and wanting to make sure no one was on to him.

After unlocking the phone Peter’s eyes immediately wandered to the notifications. Recognizing Pepper’s name as he opened her texts with haste.

_I’m taking a late flight tonight and leaving for my business trip early. I’ll be back the night of the seventh. We need to talk when I get back._

Peter nearly dropped the phone as he processed the message.

It was perfect. 

The boy squealed, running up on the bed as he laughed at the odds of this happening. The stars have aligned, surely it was a sign from the universe that what he was doing should be done. 

Of course, Peter was far from believing miracles would just happen on their own. You have to work for what you want in life, make the necessary sacrifices to get it.

Peter just decided Pepper was a necessary sacrifice.

He deleted the text and blocked the number.

Judging from the lack of other messages or calls between the two he doubted Tony would notice any change while she was away. 

Peter carefully closed the phone after making sure he left nothing out of order and set it back down on the night stand. He fell back into the mass of pillows and loose sheets behind him as he mentally went over his plan. Everything checked out. 

Pepper would be back on the seventh, and usually that wouldn’t have the boy grinning ear to ear like a lunatic, but one thing— one marvelous thing would be different this time.

Graduation was **also** on the seventh, and Peter was ready to take his and Tony’s relationship to the next step.

He just hoped Tony would be too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd done! I apologize for not yet replying to some of all your incredibly sweet comments on the last chapter as life has been getting in the way lately, but seriously each one of them had me blushing and guilting me into finishing this chapter! (Which is good! Continue to guilt me toward the finish line! LOL)
> 
> Honestly I think the reason I struggled with continuing this story is because I'm not sure some of you are going to like how it plays out BUT I'm commited to what I've been setting up, so hopefully it'll still please some of you. We shall soon see! ;)


	12. Highest of Highs & Lowest of Lows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if updates are a bit slower as I move forward. My summer classes are looking pretty brutal so far, but once again all of your support and lovely comments are super encouraging! Every time I read a comment it reminds me that I'm doing this for more then just myself and it gets me to write more, so thank you all! <3
> 
> Enjoy!..? :X

 

 

Graduation day really wasn’t much to write home about, just an early and brutal six hours out of everyone’s day spent rehearsing how to properly walk across the downtown arena the school had rented out for the occasion.

Luckily for everyone it was a tedious but low energy type of chore. Students just going where they were told and teachers just reminding them to tuck in their shirts and to stop being loud and obnoxious from time to time, so not much different then Tony’s day job.

Despite all the hustle and bustle Tony was sitting pretty. The rogue teacher had snuck away into the attendee’s section before Natasha or Bruce could stack more busy work on him. He did a good enough job blending into the rows of proud parents too because no one had spotted him for several minutes. Tony was just watching the room fill up gradually as he lazily flipped through the ceremony’s pamphlet.

Somehow even through the six hours of waiting Tony hadn’t spotted so much of a glimpse of Peter in the masses of wide eyed, confused looking students. Though it wasn’t exactly shocking with a thousand or so soon to be graduates filling every crevice of the event. 

So, you could imagine Tony’s surprise and inner terror when despite all the odds it was Peter’s aunt May who had happened to find the seat beside him when the other surrounding available seats began to dwindle. 

“Mr. Stark?” Tony looked up from his pamphlet upon hearing his name. Even if Tony hadn’t been able to recognize the woman from his open house two years ago then the familiar warmth to her eyes was a dead giveaway, she was certainly Peter’s aunt.

“Ms. Parker.” Tony greeted politely, through a forced but no less charming smile. Somehow managing to suppress the impending anxiety attack that he felt swelling up in his chest. Tony’s stress seemed to fly right over the woman’s head as she simply imitation his friendly smile.

“Hi! I didn’t really expect you to remember me to be honest. It’s been ages it feels like.” May rambled, as she fumbled with her purse and pamphlet, juggling her various belongings somehow in her two very limited hands. 

“Well, your walnut date loaves certainly left an impression.” Tony responded brightly, ignoring the twisting of his stomach at both the memory of the tasteless stale loaf and his proximity to the woman whose nephew he just had spread his legs for him not even a few days ago.

“Oh god, I can’t believe I made you eat that. Peter had me try it later that night and I swear I nearly puked.” May laughed shyly, cupping her hand over her lips to muffle both her amusement and embarrassment. Truth be told Tony wasn’t hardly listening anymore, his eyes were busier looking for a way out, like a rabbit being corner by a wolf. A wolf that happened to take the shape of a five foot five, dynamite aunt who just wanted to learn how to cook if it killed her and everyone she served to.

“Thank you for lying to me thought, Mr. Stark.” 

Now that got his attention, like a desperate alcoholic reading a Listerine label it got his attention.

“Uh, excuse me?” Tony choked out, pretending as though he hadn’t caught what the woman was saying. Borderline hoping she’d say something different the second time. 

“For saying my cooking was good! God knows it wasn’t. You’re really too good to me.” May beamed pleasantly. Tony just blinked back dumbfoundedly at the woman, halfway expecting her to pull a fast one on him and have a police officer escort him out any minute. When all he got was a raised eyebrow and funny look from the woman he convinced himself he in fact just losing his mind. Excellent.

“Of course...anytime- Eh excuse me, I believe the program is about to begin and I really should be with the other teachers.” Tony explained, when he realized that finally all the attendees seemed to have found their seats and the awkward shuffling of bodies into seats had ceased.

“Oh, of course.” May agreed, scooting her legs in to let the man slide passed her and out of the aisle. Before Tony could make it too far he was snagged back when May lightly tugged at his hand.

“Thank you for looking out for my boy, Mr. Stark. He’s always spoke very fondly of you.” She admitted cheerfully, only farther nailing the stake into his heart. Tony, just ready to stop the discussion, nodded politely and lowkey jogged down the stadium’s stairs towards his sanctuary which was anywhere away from the sweet little woman of his nightmares.

His odds really were one in a thousand today, as when he turned the corner to take his seat amongst the rest of his fellow teachers he somehow spotted a familiar face peeking out from one of the students’ entry ways across the arena, watching him for who knows how long. Yet judging by the concern etched across Peter’s face he assumed it was long enough.

 

* * *

 

Tony could officially say that by the end of that hour and a half long ceremony the only part worth it all was hearing Peter’s name finally being called and watching the boy walk across that stage, with minimal tripping on his way to boot. It was almost hard to imagine a year and a half ago he was worried about the boy failing out of his class, and now he was a new high school graduate, with MIT on his horizon.

Honestly, he couldn’t be prouder of the kid.

So much so that when the ceremony ended, and the students were sent back behind the arena to collect their actual diplomas, (not just the ones rolled up with a bow for aesthetic purposes) Tony eagerly had managed to snag the boy and pulled him aside after watching him collect his diploma and other paperwork the school had accumulated over four years.

Peter happily allowed the man to string him along into an unused, tucked away nook in one of the many hallways at the event. Marveling at how no one questioned it with all the chaos and high number of students who had already been pulled aside for misbehaving.

“What is it?” Peter laughed upon seeing the man’s abnormally delightful attitude as he tugged him along. “I have to go find M-”

Peter was quickly interrupted with a face full of flower, delicately arranged with ribbons woven throughout the steams. It didn’t look like the cheap kind either, which would be expected for some kid’s high school graduation, more like the expensive kind you’d give to a lover. 

God, did this man know just how to work Peter over.

“You got me flowers?” Peter scoffed, taking the bouquet from the man’s hands.

“That I did.” 

“I’m a boy, Tony.” Peter sighed somewhat dreamily, as he subconsciously continued to admire the roses and the warm feeling they filled him with.

“Oh, so you don’t like them?” Tony teased, watching the enchanting young man as he smelled the flowers with a grin plaster across his equally rosy cheeks.

“I never said that.” Peter objected, as he eyes focused in on some plush object woven into his flower arrangement.

“Is this a spider plushie?” 

“Mhm, I thought it suited you— unless you hate spiders. In which case it could just be a really weird dog.” Tony spoke half joking though truly hoping the boy didn’t find the last-minute addition too odd. Peter snorted at the man’s comment, as he pulled the plushie aside to awe at it.

“It’s so derpy.” Peter laughed, looking at the eight over-sized glossy eyes staring back at him. “I love it.”

Peter quickly shot up on his tip toes, placing a rare chaste kiss to the man’s cheek.

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter spoke softly against the man’s skin. Allowing himself a moment to recharge after the long day by nuzzling against the man he loved. 

The man he’d do _anything_ for.

“I better be going-” Tony began only for the boy to cut him off.

“What did May say to you?” Peter suddenly asked, and from the tone Tony could tell it was a question that had been nagging away at him.

“Nothing.” Tony answered honestly, looking back their conversation didn’t really go anywhere of note, not before Tony managed to find an excuse to cut the woman off.

“Well— She had to say something. I saw her talking to you.” Peter pressed on, clearly wanting a better answer to his question.

“It was nothing, Peter. We just reminisced a bit about her walnut date loaves that she brought to open house that one night and that was really it.” Tony explained, his palms up as he tried to encourage the boy that he was being honestly. Peter sighed but seemed to find some peace with the answer regardless.

“Ok, cool… Did she- I don’t know— look like she liked you?”

“Did she look like she liked me?” Tony repeated back the boy’s weird question with a slightly more scrutinizing tone. Peter rolled his eyes upon hearing the man make fun of his very real question.

“You know what I mean! Did you guys get along?”

“I mean as far as two-minute conversations go? …sure?” Tony answered hesitantly, because in reality he did his best to not make an impressed. Hoping that if someday she ever caught wind of his and Peter’s relationship that maybe she wouldn’t be able to remember him. Unfortunately, not even two years without seeing each other could rid her of his memory, as today clearly showed.

Despite Tony’s lack of confidence behind any of his words it still lit up the boy’s face when he heard his beloved aunt May hadn’t immediately sensed something bad when it came to the man of his dreams. What a low bar to have Tony would have said.

“That’s good! I can work with that.” Peter beamed, seemingly trying to convince himself more than Tony.

 

“Are we still on for tonight?” Peter abruptly asked, somehow the urgency and desperation behind his words was lost on Tony’s ears, as the man looked unphased.

“If you want to be.” Tony answered.

“Do you?”

“You know I do.” 

Peter beamed upon hearing the validation. Happy to have the occasional reminder that his feelings were mutual. 

That would surely help ease his conscience tonight.

“Harley’s not...” Peter trailed off as his eyebrows twisted together. Hating the memories and emotions that just mentioning Harley’s name brought him.

“He’s staying over at a friend’s house tonight. He’s been avoiding both me and Pepper since we’ve been fighting.” Tony sighed, trying to remember the last time he had a painless conversation longer than ten minutes with any member of his family. Shaking the thought away when it proved unhelpful.

“Either way we’re golden, Peter. Any time after seven.” Tony reassured, reaching out to pull the boy in. Placing a delicate kiss to his temple as his fingers combed through the boy’s curls soothingly. Peter just smiled, stretching up into the man’s embrace. Reveling in the attention and affection. 

“I’ll head over after May leaves for work.” Peter explained, when the man let go of their embrace. Tony just nodded, shooting the boy a lazy salute.

“See you then.”

 

* * *

 

Tony’s doorbell chimed twice before Tony managed to finally hear it over both the heavy rain shower that had rolled in and his radio in the garage, blaring his sweet AD/DC comfort music to the moon and back. 

Upon finally hearing the muffled ring he quickly dropped the new blue prints he had been working on down on his work bench before quickly jogging up the steps to unlock the front door.

As soon as he pulled the door open he was greeted by the very much expected Mr. Parker with the unexpected appearance of a drowned rat. It seemed as though Peter hadn’t made it out before the rain started.

“Ugh, finally-” Peter groaned, pushing passed the man and doorway into the home. Setting down the few plastic bags he was carrying down on the dining room table as he immediately began pulling off his thoroughly soaked hoodie. 

“I wanted to leave earlier to avoid the rain but May insisted we go out to celebrate before she had to leave for work.” The young man shrugged, as he shook out his wet locks, attempting to speed up the drying process.

Tony just laughed good naturedly as he closed the door behind them. Muffling the sound of the on going down pour in the process. 

“You know I could have just picked you up right?” Tony reminded, walking up to coil his arms around the wet boy’s cold frame from behind. Subconsciously trying to keep the trembling boy warm as they talked.

“It’s fine. I just took a different way over to keep out of the rain as much as I could, and I came across this awesome little bakery-café place along the way too. So, it was worth it.” Peter rambled, as he happily stretched up on his toes and cocked his head back to place a kiss to the man’s cheek.

“Oh? Did my sugar bring me some sugar?” Tony teased, placing a few of his most obnoxious and over the top kisses against the boy’s neck in the process. Peter squirmed contently against the affection, grinning ear to ear.

“That sentence was ugly.” Peter snorted cutely, as he swayed pleasantly in the man’s arms. Suddenly a thought seemed to bring the boy back down to earth as he spun around in Tony’s grasp.

“Did you eat yet though? May and I already had something, but I can still make you something.” Peter offered, clearly content to play the role of home maker so long as it was Tony’s home he was a part of.

“I’m fine-”

“I’m not asking if you’re fine. I’m asking if you ate.” Peter clarified abruptly. Tony rolled his eyes playfully at the boy’s stern expression. Clearly after a year and a half of Tony in his life Peter had learned how to best look after him and his naturally self-destructive tendencies.

“I ate. Happy?” Tony answered honestly. Taking hold of the boy’s soft hands in his, placing a loving kiss to the knuckles as he tenderly massaged the muscles.

“What did you eat?”

“Two pop tarts and an egg roll, and that still counts.”

Peter groaned at the man’s brutal honesty. Shoving the man back playfully as he slapped his chest in frustration.

“You’re terrible!” Peter squealed in a mix of both horror and humor. “One day I’ll have you eating three square meals every day just wait.” 

Peter simply rolled his eyes as he retreated into Tony’s kitchen, searching the cabinets and shelves high and low for something actually substantial for the man’s stomach. Soon collecting any odds and ends he could find and utilize.

“Peter, you really don’t have to d-”

“I know.” The boy quickly shot back, kneeling to pull out a mixing pot from the cabinet below. Operating in the kitchen with ease, clearly it wasn’t his first rodeo in Tony’s house by any means. 

“Just humor me. I feel better when I know your taking care of yourself.” Peter added, looking back at Tony with a dazzling smile as he did so. “However, I do need your help— Mr. Stark.”

I need your help, Mr. Stark.

Tony groaned as he immediately recognized those words. He would likely never forget them. What Peter had whispered heatedly to him back in that quiet, empty classroom of his before plunging them both down into nearly two years of a painful back and forth, featuring the highest of highs and the lowest of lows. Those words set his bones aflame, as his mind montaged through it all in the brief time it took him to exhale heavily.

There in that rarely used, wreck of a kitchen he was realizing how in deep he was. He really would follow this boy to the brink of it all. 

“This is like an episode of Master Chef, I have something reminiscent of chicken, half a can of pineapple and a bunch of soy sauce packets from all your shameless Chinese takeout orders.”

“Doesn’t sound like Master Chef at all really.” Tony laughed.

“You’ll be singing another tune when I make my masterpiece, you watch. Now shut up and come reach this plate for me.” 

As Tony’s stomach started to pipe up noisily at the idea of a decent meal he decided his snarky comebacks could wait till after he helped the boy make a delicious meal.

 

* * *

 

After Tony served the last forty minutes, more or less just standing by Peter for emotional support as he provided all the heavy lifting in the cooking department, he soon found himself with a pleasantly filled stomach. The two men sat across from one another conversing freely as Peter indulged in several of the sweets he had brought along. It was the kind of serene, and cozy environment that they rarely shared together. 

Like a calm before a storm.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Peter suddenly inquired, still digging his fork into the raspberry cheesecake on his plate.

“You ask this now? What— you think I’ve just been pity fucking you all this time?” Tony scoffed at the possibility as he pushed his plate away and took to his wine glass. Peering over the lip back at the boy.

When Peter just gave a noncommittal and uneasy shrug at the possibility his joke suddenly didn’t feel like it was taken for a joke at all. Surely the kid didn’t honestly think that was the case. He graduated with honors and yet his common sense had to be below average if he really thought there was any truth to those words.

“Yes, Peter. I think you’re very cute.” 

“Cute? Oh, gross.” 

“It’s 2018. We still can’t say guys are cute?”

“No, no you cannot. Not when it’s me, not when I’m aiming for sexy and intense.” Peter explained with a humorous laugh, reveling in their playful back and forth. For a moment Tony seemed to roll over the boy’s words before deciding against them.

“Hmm, no- cute suits you.” He opted, smirking back devilishly, knowing he was teasing the boy.

“You don’t think I can be sexy, Mr. Stark?” Peter challenged, taking one last bite of his dessert, keeping the fork in his mouth as he savored the sweetness. His thick lashes batting back at the man as he spoke.

“I think-”

Before Tony could finish his thought, Peter was suddenly crawling up on the table. Hips swaying smoothly like an animal on the prowl. Luring the man in with the doubtful little hum that came from behind closed plush lips, daring the fool to lie to him.

“I think- you’re full of shit.” Peter smiled wickedly, prying the fork away from his mouth as he came within inches from Tony’s lips. “Aren’t you, Tony?”

At this point Peter had pulled his legs up in front of him, resting them on the edge of the dining room table and on either side of the man before him. Smiling down at the dumbfounded man as he loosely threw his arms around his neck, moaning softly in contentment just at his newfound position.

When Tony scoffed, just rolling his eyes at the kid’s actions and biting his lip as he tried to restrain himself— for what reason even he didn’t know at this point— Peter took it as a sign of weakness that’d he’d happily exploit.

“You going to say something? Or maybe let the thing in your pants answer for you? ...I don’t really mind either way.” Peter suggested, as he snaked a hand down into Tony’s lap, groping unapologetically at the man’s crotch. His smile expanding upon feeling a hard firmness resting there.

“On second thought I may have a preference.”

Who was Tony kidding. Peter was sex on wheels, even if those wheels really should belong on a tricycle. 

“Keep talking, you might get exactly what you want, kid.” Peter actually snorted at Tony’s poor excuse of a threat.

“Oh, please do. That is literally why I’m here.” The boy giggled. Tony raised an eyebrow and stood up from his seat at the boy’s words. Reaching his arms out on either side of Peter as he towered over the boy, now forced to lean back on his elbows to hold Tony’s gaze.

“I am… crazy for you.” Tony spoke really to no one in particular as he stared down at the boy who never seemed to let him catch his breath, but suffocating with Peter didn’t sound so bad anymore. Yeah, he really has been driven mad by the boy if he was thinking things like that.

Peter just laughed at the statement at first but soon his adorable snickering quieted when he processed the serious tone surrounding them. His smile even slipped for a moment before coming back more genuine and wholesome then before.

“Same.” Peter simply put, his mannerisms suddenly changing to that of a more self-conscious and vulnerable child. A complete one-eighty from before. It was a side of Peter that he hated to show Tony. He never wanted the man to think that even he had doubts about their relationship, he didn’t want him to ever use that as an excuse to not at least try to make things work.

Peter’s grip tightened around Tony’s nape.

_He’ll definitely make this work._

Peter suddenly stretched up bringing their lips together in what was at first an innocent peck, only conveying his undying loyalty and dedication— _love_. When Peter pulled back beaming up at Tony the man only returned the same look of adoration. Pulling the boy up from his elbows and resting their foreheads on one another, just enjoying each other’s existence silently and briefly.

Until of course Peter decided to get the show on the road. Peter glanced over at the clock on the wall nervously, but before Tony could question it Peter had pushed him back a step from the table. Now using the extra room to stand up and turn himself around and bending at the waist, giving Tony a fantastic view of his ass to say the least.

“I want it like this.”

“Oh, how romantic. Can’t stand looking at my face then, huh?” Tony scoffed, scrunching his eyebrows together curiously, but Peter wouldn’t let him go too far down that road of thought.

“No, genius. It just feels better like this.” Peter answered while rolling his eyes. “I can feel you better like this.” 

Peter with his head resting on top of his arms, looked back over his shoulder impatiently at Tony. 

“Coming?”

“You really are a handful you know that?” Tony sighed, stepping closer once more. Hands working at the boy’s belt eagerly, soon unzipping them and letting them and the boy’s boxers fall and pool at his feet. Tony groaned under his breath at the perfect little ass that then greeted him oh so warmly.

“I want it rough today.” Peter explained nonchalantly, ignoring Tony’s question.

“Oh, do you?” Tony chuckled.

“Mhm, I want to be ruined, Tony.” Tony hummed approvingly at the proposal. His work worn hands gliding across the boy’s exposed skin before suddenly pulling the boy’s hips back against himself. Peter already mewing at the assertiveness.

“Did you already stretch yourself out all nice for me, baby boy?” Tony asked lowly against the boy’s ear. Peter’s face deepened with the loveliest red hue, embarrassed he tucked his face into his folded arms. The boy just shyly nodding in an affirmative. 

Tony couldn’t help but smile wolfishly at that. Despite talking all the big talk Peter was reduced to a flailing fish out of water whenever Tony started with the dirty talk himself. It was adorable.

“Good boy.” Tony supplied, kissing the boy’s still damp hair now curling freely and beautifully. Without farther delay Tony made quick work of unbuckling his own belt and lowering his pants. Wasting no time before plunging himself down into the boy’s warmth.

Peter immediately lifted his head and let out an uncontainable moan of satisfaction. Suddenly feeling like he was about to burst in the best way with the man’s length fully submerged inside him.

“A- ugh!” Peter groaned, as he began to feel Tony pounding into him unapologetically. The silverware and plates left on the table chiming loudly with each thrust. Peter loved every minute of it, suddenly laughing through his moans as he seemed to finally be processing their position.

“You’re actually fucking me on your dining room table.” Peter panted giddily, arms now outstretched gripping onto opposite edges of the table for dear life. “This where your family eats, you freak.” 

Tony couldn’t find it in himself to let that truth weigh him down. He was in far too deep to feel anything but lust and thrill.

“Oh god— I’m about to cum all over it.” Peter snorted, and Tony could tell the kid was getting off at the idea, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t either. God, they were so fucked up.

Abruptly Tony could swear he heard something. His movements slowing down as he tried to identify the difference between what he thought he could be imagining and what was real, as the two seemed to be blurring together now.

Peter seemed almost unfazed by the sound, farther convincing Tony it must just be in his head but still he looked toward the direction it came from nervously.

“Tony.” Peter interrupted, pulling Tony back down under his spell. Suddenly turning onto his back, and tugging Tony down for a fiery kiss. This time only lust, and desperation coming through with the display of affection. 

“Harder, Tony!” Peter moaned. His breath stressed and labored as his hand continued working his own cock over. The finish line growing ever closer as sparklers went off behind his eyes.

Despite his better judgement Tony indulged the boy. Speeding up his efforts and increasing his force till Peter was screaming out, cum suddenly shooting up from his cock in ribbons before sliding down his sweat coated stomach and onto the table beneath him.

Tony followed shortly after, feeling his load pouring out of him and into the boy below. Part of him wanted to curse realizing that in the moment the boy had made him forget to use protection again, but a bigger part of him was on cloud nine, swollen with pride seeing the boy’s greedy little hole sucking down Tony’s cum, not wasting a drop.

Tony sighed in contentment, looking up at Peter’s face as he tried to catch his breath. But what he didn’t expect was to see Peter staring back at him with a very nervous smile.

“I love you.” Peter whispered quietly. Tony’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion, from Peter’s sudden stiffness and overall demeanor shift Tony would think they were about to be murdered.

The reality of the situation was much, _much_ worse.

“What-”

Tony’s heart immediately sunk to his stomach, and his whole body tensed upon hearing a voice that didn’t belong to neither of them. Suddenly he was spiraling down into his worst nightmare.

“The- FUCK!” 

Tony’s head instantly perked up, looking toward the door frame where his wife stood, bags dropped and forgotten at her feet as she gazed on in pure horror at the sight before her. Her mouth moved up and down as she struggled to find the words- any words.

Peter didn’t seem to have that problem.

“Hey, Mrs. S.” Peter greeted nonchalantly, as if he didn’t currently have a part of Tony still buried inside him.

Tony was ninety percent sure Pepper hadn’t recognized the person in Tony’s embrace, at least not until Peter decided to open his damn mouth, because suddenly Pepper was just screaming with a new-found fury. 

“What the fuck. What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK-” The curses came raining down, as the women turned on her heel heading away from the sight she was desperately trying shake from her mind. 

Tony cursed, pulling away from the boy and doing his best to correct his appearance. Peter could tell by his frantic, panicky movements that he was close to having a panic attack.

“Hey,” Peter spoke catching the man’s attention somehow over Pepper’s screaming in the next room, who was now currently turning the house upside down looking for a phone. The boy reached out caressing Tony’s face in his hands and he gently rubbed his thumbs over the man’s cheeks. “You’re ok. You’re going to be ok, Tony.” 

Tony didn’t want to be calmed down though. He wanted to give himself a heart attack worrying about every possible scenario that he could possibly be about to endure, death was far more preferable than them all. 

“You need to go.” 

“No, I can stay! I’ll help you-”

“Peter.” Tony spoke solemnly, leaving no room for Peter’s sweet words to sway him of his position. “Now.”

Peter was about to try his hand at arguing with the man regardless, but a loud crash and shattering sound could be heard from the next room as well as foul hollering of a woman in distress.

“I can not, I can’t- God! I’m calling the police!” Pepper screamed from the other room, and Peter could hear the women pacing around in devastation. 

“Out now!” Tony demanded, grabbing the boy’s belongings and tossing them to him before pushing Peter out the door. Slamming it shut without looking back at him.

Peter stumbled out the door, just barely able to stay on his feet from the force Tony had pushed him with. Despite himself Peter couldn’t resist pressing his ear against the door and listening, only causing himself to flinch back when he heard more unidentifiable shattering sounds coming from the inside and soon the yelling and crying from Pepper that followed.

Call him immature and self-serving, because well he was, and he would be the first to admit that, but Peter hadn’t expected himself to let any of the crumbling pieces of Tony’s former life get to him. In his head it was all just a Band-Aid that needed to be ripped off and Tony surely wasn’t going to do it himself. He would have just gone the rest of his life miserable and loyal to a woman who didn’t even love him.

It was a necessary sacrifice Peter reminded himself as he tugged back on his pants swiftly. Though no matter how much he told himself it would all work out in the end, how soon they’d get their happy ending now, he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling of tremendous guilt and anxiety that followed him home as he recalled Pepper’s muffled sobbing through the door.

He didn’t know the witch was even capable of tears, after two years of having her built up in his head as the monster between him and Tony he stopped thinking of Pepper and even Harley as anything other than obstacles in his way. Now after witnessing the damage he’d just done to them he was left lost and scared.

He did know one thing though, he did something really, _really_ fucked up, and he wasn’t sure if he could justify it anymore.

 

* * *

 

That night was the longest night of Peter’s life. Just waiting to hear back from Tony, wanting desperately for the man to tell him everything would be ok, that he’d somehow make everything better like he always did when Peter royally messed things up, because Tony was the adult. Peter really needed an adult right now.

Peter had been anxiously pacing around his empty apartment as he waited for any sort of response from Tony after leaving him fifty or so panicky text messages. He was just grateful that aunt May was still at work, he didn’t think he could pretend he was ok even for her sake right now.

As the hours started to drag on Peter didn’t realize he had fallen asleep on the couch till he was woken by an incessant knocking on his door. Immediately his heart started racing, expecting the worse. He shot up, checking his phone. 

_2:03 am_

The knocking continued obviously without care for the other residents in Peter’s apartment building. The boy cursed, rubbing the sleep for his eyes before looking through the peephole, huffing when it was too dark to see. He huffed but slid the locks open and pulled the door back.

Standing there was Tony— just Tony. Though from the tense aura surrounding the man Peter thought a sigh of relief wouldn’t be the best way to greet him. Instead Peter just stood there mouth gaping as words failed him.

Tony was noticeably disheveled, looking like he’d been through the ringer. Especially when Peter noticed the black shiner currently emerging over his right eye, before Peter could insist on getting the man a frozen bag of peas to hold against it Tony had decided to be the first to speak.

“May’s not home is she?” Peter couldn’t even answer the question before Tony interrupted again, pushing pass him into the small apartment. “Not that I should care anymore honestly.”

Tony sighed exhaustedly plopping down on the sofa, flinching slightly as he seemed to have discovered another bruise. Peter’s eyes narrowed seeing Tony in pain, the sight somehow jump-starting Peter’s vocal chords.

“...What happened?” Peter asked, quietly closing the front door, too nervous to look Tony in the eyes.

“The cliff notes version?” Tony laughed, now laying down horizontally on the couch as he recalled the highlights of the night’s blow out. Peter just silently kept to himself as he listened.

“Well, we’ll be filing for our divorce as soon as possible if that wasn’t obvious. I’m least of all currently homeless now, so add that to the list I suppose. Oh, and my son doesn’t know what’s happening yet because he won’t even be home till tomorrow morning when I won’t be there to try to explain— hell, how the fuck do you even explain something like that.” Tony rambled, clearly repulsed by himself as he recalled each gritty detail of his reckoning. Peter just stood there frozen, looking at the ground as his guilt swallowed him whole. He had no idea what he should say. 

He was just the kid he always hated to be called. Stupid and reckless.

“Also- this is a good one,” No it wasn’t. “I got to send the last few hours watching my wife try to have me arrested for inappropriate sexual relations with a student minor. Unfortunately for her and every officer she talked to, you aren’t a minor, nor as of a few hours ago a student at Midtown Tech, and there was nothing they could do as long as it was consensual, so you should probably expect a visit or phone call from them tomorrow about that.”

Peter could feel the man’s critical gaze on him as he just stared down shamefully at the floor, hopelessly trying to keep the tears back, because he knew he had no excuse to be the one crying. Tony didn’t take pity on him though, he was quite frankly pissed and with good reason.

“You did it, Peter! I don’t know why you’re crying. You got exactly what you wanted didn’t you?” Tony laughed hollowly, as he swiftly plucked himself up from the sofa and began closing in on Peter. Peter continued to avoid the man’s eyes as if they were the plague, even as he felt his back hit the wall behind him and Tony’s breath against his face.

“Between your impeccable timing and insistence on spending tonight at my house, not to mention my wife’s mysteriously blocked phone number, obviously you knew what you were doing, didn’t you Peter?” Tony interrogated, his nails digging into Peter’s hips painfully, and Peter only welcomed it because he just wanted the man to hurt him and be done with it. Then they could move on from this nightmare and go back to just loving each other.

“You just cost me everything, you realize that?” Tony spoke tightly through clenched teeth.

Peter couldn’t hold himself back anymore, he was eating himself alive just standing there in silence. Suddenly the few stray tears sliding down his cheeks were now out right pouring, his face now swollen and red and he sobbed openly against the man.

Despite how angry and bitter Tony was with the boy he was still obviously concerned when he started uncontrollably weeping against him. Though he said nothing, letting his silence torment the boy, just wanting to make Peter face a fraction of the fear and guilt he caused him tonight.

“I-I’m s-sorry! I’m sorry, Tony! I- I didn’t want you to g-go. I didn’t want to be alone, a-and you were- Please don’t hate me, p-please don’t-” Tony could barely understand the boy as he choked out the words. 

Still Tony couldn’t help himself. He wanted to be angry, and he would be later but he couldn’t just stand there and blame all his own mistakes on the boy currently crying in the middle of the unlit foyer.

Tony sighed tiredly as he begrudgingly plucked the boy up bridal style into his arms. Hushing him as he continued to try and plead for Tony’s forgiveness. The man maneuvered them both around the coffee table before landing on the sofa, Peter still in his grasp.

“I’m s-sorry, I’m s-so, so, so, sorry.” Peter whimpered repeatedly, not even stopping to catch his breath as his face was now red as a stop light.

“Shh... I know- I know you are, Peter.” Tony just said with a heavy breath as he continued to hold the boy close, practically rocking him like the wailing baby he currently was, knowing if he didn’t Peter would probably start to panic even more.

“No, Tony- You d-don’t understand-”

“Peter.” Tony interrupted the boy’s ten-part apology, with a hand over the boy’s restless mouth. “Stop. You’re working yourself into an anxiety attack. Just breathe.”

“But-” Peter whined half-heartedly behind Tony’s palm earning himself an icy gaze from the man, effectively shutting him up for the next few minutes.

They sat in silence. The only sounds being their hushed breaths and the dull ticking of the old grandfather clock in the corner. Peter soon found his heart less likely to beat right out of his chest as his breathing soon evened out.

“What are you going to do?” Peter finally had the guts and self-composure to ask the man gently. Tony just kept staring blankly ahead into the darkness of the room, not hardly moving as he answered.

“I... have no idea.” Tony finally admitted.

That scared Peter. Tony wasn’t supposed to ever have no idea. He’s the one who Peter came to when he had no idea. Hearing the man that he looked to constantly for guidance and reassurance sound so defeated broke him. 

They continued to silently embrace for several more minutes and somehow their racing hearts started to finally find some ease. At least Peter’s did. With his nails still clinging onto Tony’s shirt for dear life he started to feel his eye lids growing increasingly heavier, but all the peace Peter had managed to find was thrown out the window when he felt Tony shifting beneath him.

Assuming the worse, that Tony was trying to sneak away into the dead of night and be rid of him forever Peter’s grip tightened painfully on the man.

“Don’t.” Peter cried, his voice hoarse and sore from all his sobbing. His shaking frame barely able to stay alert from how tired he was. Tony however didn’t exactly care what Peter wanted at the moment. 

“It’s late, I have to go.” He stated, lifting off the couch with Peter still in his arms. Peter looked confused by the man’s actions until he realized the man was taking him back to his bedroom. As if he was just a misbehaving child who needed to take a nap.

It was humiliating.

Tony gently kicked Peter’s door open and carried the boy over to his bed. Peter half expected the man to just throw him down and walk out but shockingly Tony tucked him in as if he were made of glass and about to shatter at any given moment.

Tony pulled up the boy’s blanket up to his chest and reached over to turn off the small stream of light that poured out for the wall night light May thrusted upon him. Peter cursed himself for ever accepting such a childish thing now. 

He hated the inevitable reminders of his youth that he couldn’t hide from Tony.

Tony only sighed as he sat on the side of Peter’s lower bunk bed next to him, running a hand over his exhausted features quietly as he once again seemed to zone off into his thoughts. Peter knew the man well enough to know that was never a good thing. 

“Where are you going to go?” Peter questioned softly. Hardly able to see the man in front of him, the only light now coming from the window behind them.

“I don’t know, Peter.” Tony answered again, and Peter could tell Peter’s constant questions that Tony couldn’t answer were starting to wear on him, but Peter didn’t know what else to say so he said the first thing he felt.

“I love you.” 

It was generic as hell, but it was the only thing racing through Peter’s head now, surging through him with a sense of urgency that only ever came from life or death situations, he just wanted Tony to know that. No matter what.

For a minute Peter’s proclamation was only met with silence, and he became to fear the man truly did want to be rid of him. Before any tears could surface though Tony spoke up.

“…I love you too.” Tony offered back suddenly, and Peter once again cursed the darkness because he couldn’t see to read more into it. He couldn’t tell if the man was truly serious, or if somewhere hidden in the darkness he was cringing at each syllable. Hating himself for loving the boy.

Peter hated how try as he might he couldn’t always save Tony from his own thoughts.

“I have to go.” Tony said again and the only thing keeping Peter from going with him was the possibility of his aunt returning to an empty house at any point and trying to file a missing person report in Peter absence like usual.

“I know.” Peter responded sadly and quietly. Tony just nodded, standing up and walking towards the door before suddenly stopping with a sigh. 

The man swiftly turned back and bent down briefly to place a fleeting kiss to Peter’s forehead. It wasn’t a kiss of passion or lust like Peter often preferred. It was pure and caring like he needed. 

“Be good.” Was all the man said before ducking out the door and for all Peter knew out of his life for good.

The next morning Peter woke to a pillow still wet with his tears. The familiar burning smell of his aunt’s Sunday morning breakfasts, and an aching in his chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was honestly a long time coming, but now its time to see what happens to our boys now with all the cards on the table.
> 
> Let me hear you thoughts as always! Do you hate Peter or Tony for what's happening? Do you want Pepper to just jump off a cliff? Or are you just hear for the sex scenes? XD Either way let me know what you loved or hated below. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Till next time! <3


	13. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow despite how my summer classes are seriously making me want to claw out my eyes I've managed to finished another chapter in a reasonable time span, probably because writing starker is just a stress reliever at this point for me. XD
> 
> Any who just a heads up for anyone super unhappy with Peter's recent actions in the story, I just want to let you know that this story isn't meant to showcase the most healthy, idealistic relationship in the world, and not liking Peter's actions is completely understandable! This is just the morally questionable route I wanted to take this story, I hope it's an interesting ride for you nonethelesss. 
> 
> As always I hope you all enjoy the chapter! :X  
>  

 

 

The next morning it took everything for Peter to drag himself out of the safety and security of his bed. Between the continued downpour of rain pelting against his rickety, old glass window, the stench of May’s failed breakfast attempts and his own sense of self shame he had no reason to want to face the world today or ever again. 

In the end it was his own anxiety and the sickening pressure it brought with it that had him reluctantly awake and finally leaving his room by ten. 

Peter wandered his way cautiously into the kitchen. Watching his aunt grumbling beneath her breath her own made up family friendly curse words as she scrubbed away at her chard omelet pan.

“May?” Peter hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so mangled but here he was. Part of him didn’t care anymore, he just wanted someone to tell him he was going to be ok whether it was true or not.

May turned around to greet the trembling boy with a blooming smile but upon seeing his disheveled and torn appearance it quickly faltered. She immediately turned off the running water and abandoned the pan in the sink.

“What’s wrong, baby?” She questioned, fearing the worse and unimaginable. Peter rarely came to her like this— in pieces.

Peter didn’t say anything. 

He _couldn’t_ say anything. He just stood there looking progressively more and more broken with every second that passed. 

“Hey, hey, hey, come here, honey.” May blurted out practically all in the same two syllables. Nearly tripping over her own feet as she dried her messy hands on her new jeans, the significance of which lost to her in the moment, as she rushed over to her crying nephew. Desperately wanting to kiss everything better as her first priority. 

“You’re ok, you’re ok.”

Peter let the women pull him into her embrace. Immediately feeling the weight in his chest ease somewhat with just her comfort, but still it lingered, pulling and dragging him down. 

“Shh, it’s ok. Whatever it is we can fix it, okay? I’m going to fix it, you know that.” May rambled, laughing hollowly as she attempted to sooth the boy. Her hands gently moving in comforting circles on Peter’s back, as she swayed them both softly from side to side.

Peter only allowed himself to cry, not saying a word as he sobbed against his aunt’s loving hold. He was thankful she didn’t immediately start with the questions, but he knew they were coming. 

What lie he should concoct this time?

“You got to tell me what’s wrong, Peter, or else I can’t help you.” 

Peter hated how desperate and heartbroken his aunt’s plead sounded. Reminding him of how much distance he had put between him and her unintentionally over the last year or so in his efforts to protect his and Tony’s relationship.

He wanted to tell her. Let the truth set him free. Have all the cards thrown out on the table so he didn’t have to live in the constant barrage of fear and guilt anymore.

But he couldn’t. 

“I just- I had that dream again. The one with Ben and I- I-” Peter lied through his fucking teeth, and as much as it only made the weight on his shoulders feel exponentially heavier never let it be said that Peter was a bad liar, because he had her hook, line and sinker with just the mention of Ben.

“Oh, baby. I know- Shh, it’s ok.” May cooed, her efforts to comfort and protect Peter increasing drastically with the mention of her deceased husband. Her own heartache over his loss spilling out upon hearing his name. 

“You know I didn’t say anything when you stopped going to your therapy sessions, because you said you didn’t need them anymore... I mean- I thought you were so much more lively and happier when you stopped and just started putting yourself more into your school work anyway,” Peter couldn’t look the woman in the eyes as she spoke, the subject clearly too sensitive for him. 

“But these last couple weeks you’ve been scaring me, kid. You just feel like your hollow again, like you’re losing him all over again. So, if you need to me to make you an appointmen-”

“No!” Peter answered a little too passionately to not be considered concerning. 

Back pedal, Parker.

“No... It really was just a bad dream, May. I’ve just been stressing out about scholarships and college things, you know that.” Peter supplemented. Pulling himself away from the women, straightening his back and adjusting himself to look stronger than he was. “Really I’m fine, May.”

May didn’t seem to completely buy it and Peter really couldn’t blame her, but regardless was happy when she didn’t call him out on his bullshit. 

“Ok, sweetie... Well- I burnt breakfast again,” May giggled hesitantly and Peter imitated her however much less convincingly. “So, maybe we can go to that cafe you like? The one with those giant pancakes?”

Peter smiled half-heartedly but nodded to agreement to her suggestion. He didn’t really want to go but he knew May needed to see some sort of effort being made on his part. He’d do anything for her, even shove done some ungodly oversized pancakes to probably just heave back up later.

“Cool... and maybe after we can just— talk some more, ok?” May added hopefully. Peter just kind of stood there looking at her indirectly and wide eyed as he seemed to weigh her words. Eventually he seemed to talk himself into it.

“Yeah, May... sure.” 

The women seemed obviously pleased with his answer, as a wide flashing smile spread across her cheeks. She didn’t say anything though, instead just nodding positively as she looked back at him.

“Cool... Ugh- I’ll go get my keys and we can go.” She explained as she quickly scurried off to find her misplaced keys for the dozenth time that week. Peter offered her a small forced smile as she turned the corner.

As soon as the women disappeared the boy shuffled back to his room. Prying off his raggedly old T-shirt and sweat pants as he replaced them with something closer to battle armor that he could face the day with. By the time he finished tugging on a clean shirt and jeans his attention shifted to his phone. 

He sat down on the edge of his bed, just staring at the blank screen of his phone. Trying to mentally will it to have Tony call him, or at least answer his texts, but turning the screen on revealed that none of those wishes were granted. Peter just sighed defeatedly throwing the phone back against his pillow.

“Peter?” May called, as she gently pushed his door open. Waving her new-found keys in her hand triumphantly. “You ready?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter smiled, standing up from his bed. Looking back at his phone on the pillow briefly before deciding against it, leaving the device there as he followed May out of his room.

“I got to take the trash over to the chute really quick. Just give me one second.” May explained, as she took a sharp turn into the kitchen, collecting the trash bag from the bin.

“I can get that for you, May, really.” Peter offered, because it was really his chore to begin with. He hated how she was treating him like glass and just putting more pressure on herself in the process. 

It’s why he was rapidly becoming a compulsive liar. Anytime May sensed so much as a whiff of weakness on him she would immediately start blaming herself and try to correct it no matter what it cost herself. He just didn’t want her to worry.

“It’s right down the hall, Peter. It’s nothing— really.” She declined his offer. Tugging the sack of garbage with her as she undid their apartment’s sliding locks and walked down the hallway. Obviously trying to pretend like the weight of the bag wasn’t doing it’s best to pull her down with it.

Peter just sighed in defeat as he let her go reluctantly. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, as he tried to just steady his heart.

Just as the phone started to ring.

There goes any chance at finding some peace within himself. Peter shrugged hopelessly as he hastily stepped over and grabbed the phone off the hook and answered.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, this is the Queens police department calling for a quick follow up with a Peter P-” Peter didn’t even let the women on the line finish before he slammed the phone back down on the hook. Peter quickly snatched up May’s purse from the counter top and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

May had just turned the corner and started walking back to their apartment when she spotted her nephew walking toward her.

“Oh- I still need to get my bag, Peter-”

“No, you don’t. I got it for you.” Peter informed, handing May her purse as he gently tugged her toward the elevator. “Let’s go! I’m just really craving some of those pancakes.” 

He felt like he was going to puke.

 

* * *

 

The moment they got to the car the rain had just started out right pouring furiously down at the roof of the vehicle, like tiny wet bullets. The weather was really starting to get to Peter. Every time he looked out at the barely visible road in front of them he was reminded of how terrible he felt both outside and inside.

Regardless he tried his best to hold conversation as May struggled to find the breakfast cafe through the heavy mist. Eventually despite the rain’s best efforts May had found the parking lot.

“Oh, finally! See I told you it was right across the street from that nice hotel.” She teased light heartedly. After pulling the car into a spot it seemed to occur to her that she didn’t have an umbrella. 

“... Well. I guess we’ll just— wait.” She sighed, sitting back in her seat. Getting comfortable as the rain didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. Peter just offered a weak chuckle but otherwise let the downpour fill the silence.

Still, it was a blaring silence. Every second that passed feel like an hour spent under a microscope. Just like the woman was waiting for him to crack like the lightening above.

The worse part was that he kind of was, and soon he started talking before he even knew what he was really trying to say.

“I lied.” 

“Hmm? What’d you say?” The woman called back over the deafening rain. Peter cursed it for making he repeat himself.

“I lied, May.” Peter repeated, and he could tell from her taken back expression that she heard him. “I’m not upset because I had a dream about Ben again.”

Peter kept his face pointed away from hers, looking out his window as his fingers twitched nervously against themselves in his lap.

“I just- I couldn’t think of anything else to tell you, so I lied.” 

“Peter... I- You know you can always tell me the truth, right?” May replied, concern dipping with each heavy, nervous breath she took. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“I don’t think I do.”

“Peter Benjamin Parker, you know how much I love you. There is no wrong you or anyone else can do that would change that.” May spoke, emphasizing each word as she attempted to beat her love through his thick skull.

Peter smiled sadly at her declaration. He never planned on putting that love to the test, but he thinks today is the day.

“I like this guy.” Peter began, and immediately May reached out without hesitation to take his hand.

“Is that what it is? Are you scared I won’t still absolutely adore my non-heterosexual nephew?” She scoffed, reaching her free hand out to comb through his hair, completely rid of any judgement.

“No, I know that. That’s not what I’m-” Peter stumbled around his words before cutting himself off to catch his breath. Any sense of relief May started to feel was instantly taken away when she realized that wasn’t what was bothering Peter.

“I just- I mean I really like him, May. I love him so much it scares me, but I shouldn’t... be with him.” Peter and explained vaguely, desperately avoiding May’s eyes as he spoke. 

“... According to who?” She asked quietly.

“... Most people.” Peter laughed flatly as he shrugged at his own helpless situation.

“I don’t understand...” May shook her head in confusion, her soothing strokes through Peter’s hair still not ceasing. Peter savored her touch as be prepared himself for what he was about to admit to.

He took a breath.

“It’s Mr. Stark, May.” 

He dared to look up at her. 

May looked frozen for a minute. Just staring back at him like she was suddenly seeing a ghost instead of him, something broken and lost. Despite her open, gaping mouth she said nothing as she just looked out in front of her at nothing in particular. 

Peter nearly cried when he felt her soft hands pull away from him, as if she really was handling damaged goods. Afraid suddenly that every move she could make would be the wrong move and he’d shatter against her.

“May...? May- Please just listen to me ok?”

Suddenly she was looking at everything around her like it had just personally offended her. Angrily and clumsily she pulled back on her seat belt with a harsh yank and started the car’s ignition with frantic movements.

“Wha- Where are you-?” Peter managed to squeak out as he watched the panicked women try to back out of the parking space.

“The police station.” She choked out. Not even looking at Peter as she spoke to him. 

“No... no, no! You can’t do that! I’m not a minor, May. He’s not my teacher anymore either. The police can’t do anything!”

“He assaulted you! And- and- He manipulated you, Peter! You just have to tell them-”

“You’re not listening! I’m telling you he didn’t do anything like tha-!” 

“We’re just going go talk to them- Peter? PETER! Get back in the car!” May suddenly screeched, foot slamming on the break when she noticed her nephew practically jumping out of her moving car. Leaving the door wide open as he ran across the street, really anywhere away from her deaf ears would have done the trick. 

This would be the first time he couldn’t lie for her sake. He loved Tony, he wouldn’t call everything they had together assault, or god forbid rape like she obviously thought. He had wanted every minute. Every touch. Every heated look. It was all him not Tony. He wouldn’t let anyone make him say otherwise just so they could lock up the man he loves and throw away the key.

He didn’t know where he was running. He couldn’t hardly see two feet in front of himself if he was being honest as he raced across the busy yet stalled street traffic. He just didn’t care.

Getting ran over by a car would be a gift right now he told himself. After making it across the road something caught his eye in the parking lot of the hotel across the way.

A car? No, it was a fancy car. One Peter recognized anywhere, even in the unrelenting typhoon surrounding him.

_Tony’s_ car.

Peter didn’t think twice before racing over to the nicely polished vehicle. Peering inside and cursing when he didn’t spot the man anywhere in sight, only what seemed to be all his various belongings haphazardly shoved inside the backseat. Immediately his soul felt utterly crushed by his reality.

He just wanted to cry. He just wanted Tony. 

Peter curled in on himself. Forming a small ball with his body as he began openly sobbing into his folded arms, tugging his knee in beside the expensive car. Just hoping May wouldn’t find him. 

Not now, not ever.

Until suddenly the rain stopped. 

That didn’t make sense. He could still hear the rain beating against the asphalt road around him, smelt it in the thick air, but it no longer was showering over his weak, ruined frame. Looking up he figured out why that was.

“Tony.” 

There he stood. Looking not that much worse for wear then Peter himself. Clearly the man hadn’t slept since he last spoke to Peter, and was currently sorting through a lot of baggage, but he was here, and that was all Peter cared about.

“Peter? What are you doing- Hey!” Tony flinched dropping his umbrella as Peter suddenly jumped up from the ground and threw himself against the man. Weeping loudly and shamelessly against his neck.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong? What happened?” Tony asked, his strong arms holding onto Peter protectively. He didn’t know what could have Peter openly crying in the middle of a random hotel parking lot during a thunderstorm but he did not like it one bit. 

“Peter, you have to tell me what-” Tony’s prying for answers was cut off when he glanced up and immediately recognized the woman currently stomping toward them from across the road. 

“Shit.” Was all he said, now trying to pry the kid off of him with no luck, as Peter had practically adhered himself to Tony’s side.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” May shrieked over the rain, pointing an accusing finger at Tony as she stomped over. Tony held both his hands up, trying his best to listen to the woman’s demands and not upset her further, but Peter still refused to let him pull away.

“Peter, let go of him! God– Th- This is so- wrong!” The woman cried, reaching out to pull Peter back by his shirt collar, but Peter just pushed himself and Tony away from her reach before turning back to look at her with a swollen, blood shot gaze.

“No! You don’t get to just decide what I do— like what I want doesn’t even matter. I’m eighteen, May, not twelve!” Peter raged, standing his ground as he spoke, not stopping even as the tears started bubbling up in his aunt’s eyes, not even when he felt his heart shattering.

“Don’t make me pick between you and him, May... because I- I will pick him. I will!” Peter choked out, almost as if he was more so trying to convince himself. Without even taking so much as a second glance back Peter quickly scurried around to Tony’s passenger door, like a scaredy cat caught with it’s tail between it’s legs.

Tony, left still reeling, felt around his pocket for his keys and cursed when he realized Peter had managed to swipe them off him. Peter unlocked the door and quickly threw himself inside and slammed the door behind him. Just waiting for Tony to get in and drive them both away from the scrutiny and toward a fresh new start. 

Unfortunately for him Tony was not on his side. 

Tony keep his hands raised as he spoke hesitantly to the woman now left crying in front of him. 

“Just- uh, give me- him a minute.” Tony explained, as the woman just waved him off defeatedly. Like she just lost everything that mattered and couldn’t find it in her to respond to anything else. Instead she just started slowly walking back to her car parked nearby, as she seemed to mourn the loss of yet another family member.

Tony sighed, picking up his forgotten umbrella, pulling his driver’s side door open, and quickly claiming his seat. The man didn’t bother to look at the boy as he rubbed agonizingly at his stressed temples.

“You— did not just say that to your aunt.” Tony gawked, still in disbelief at what he’d just witnessed.

“I’d say it again if it meant she’d let it rest.” Peter huffed stubbornly, trying his best to ignore any and all criticism, including Tony’s. 

“No, you won’t say it again. A) because it’s a bold face lie and you know it, and B) I’m not about to let you.” Tony spoke harshly, like a parent to a misbehaving child. 

“She wanted me to claim rape, Tony! To get you sent you to jail however possible!”

“Yeah, well maybe that would have been for the best...”

That had Peter instantly fuming in his seat.

“Fuck you! Fuck you, Tony! If you seriously think you ever did anything I didn’t want! If anything, I’m the one who forced themselves on you and you know that!” Peter cried, slamming his fists wildly against the man’s shoulder. “You can’t just say shit like that, Tony! I don’t care about anything else if I can’t have you.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t care about that woman currently having a mental breakdown over you in her car.” Tony snapped, looking at the boy with a sharp, stinging gaze.

“If you really think you can just walk out on her after everything she’s done for you then just- How do you expect me to love someone like that.”

Peter couldn’t bear to meet Tony’s eyes as he called him out on his cruelty. He really was a terrible person. Peter’s eyes turned glossy as he started to hate himself for even pretending to entertain such an idea.

“I... I just want to be with you. It’s not fair, it’s not-” The boy croaked, allowing the few additional tears considering he was already soaked to the bone in rain water anyway. Tony sighed, pulling the boy in for one last embrace.

“I know, baby... I know. It sucks.” Tony agreed, as he gently cooed at the boy in his arms. “Unfortunately, that’s not happening today. So, I’ll tell you what you can do for me, okay? Go beg your aunt for forgiveness, because its the least she deserves.”

“What about you?”

“I’m- still getting my shit together.”

“...I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok, Peter.” Tony said dismissively, his exhausted features refusing to even try to help him look convincing.

“It’s really not… nothing I’ve done is ok.” Peter added, looking disgusted as he recalled everything he had put the ones he loves through out of nothing but his own selfishness. Tony just looked back at the boy, currently looking down in guilt and regret. 

Tony was realizing that Peter really was just a kid sometimes. Sometimes Peter could be incredibly short sighted and self-serving, just like any other teenager, but witnessing the boy display signs of actual regret gave Tony some hope for his future. 

He was still just learning.

“Yeah, well— me neither.” Tony spoke up, interrupting Peter’s surge of negative thoughts. He wanted to be sure the kid knew they were in the same self-induced shitty situation. He wasn’t alone. Peter felt himself smile ever so timidly as the man’s words. 

“Come on, kid. Before she starts to think you’re actually that dumb and drives off.”

“Ok, ok... Tony,” Peter agreed as he mentally collected himself and prepared for what was to come next. “I’m going to get my shit together too, but I’ll be back, ok?”

“...That’d be nice, kid.” Tony said uncommittedly. He didn’t want to seem as attached as he was. He didn’t want Peter to feel like he had to look back and feel obligated to see this unnatural relationship through to the end. If his aunt could convince him that the last two years were just a grave miscalculation, then Tony didn’t want to stand in the way of that decision. He wanted whatever was best for Peter.

Even if that meant he wasn’t a part of the equation.

“I love you, Tony.” Peter offered his last goodbye as he pushed open his car door. Looking back to the man expectantly, almost growing nervous when Tony didn’t immediately say anything. Finally, the man scoffed before offering back a weak smile.

“You know I love you, Peter.” 

Peter returned the gesture and then was off. Trudging through the growing puddles as he hesitantly shuffled over toward May’s car, tapping on the glass.

May hadn’t noticed him at first as she was looking through her purse for tissues when he had scurried over. Immediately upon hearing his tapping she was spooked upright, and eagerly rolled down her window.

“So, it’s been brought to my attention that I’m kind of the worse nephew ever, and I’m selfish, and immature- and, and just so, so terrible to the people I love most...” Peter stuttered out through the rain, searching for his truth carefully. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m sorry for what I said. It was all bullshit and it’s just- disgusting... I- I just-”

“You done? Because you’re going to catch a cold.” May interrupted, offering him a sad and nervous smile. As if any moment Peter could just scream ‘sike!’ And run back toward her worse nightmare. “I’m serious, are you coming?”

“...If you’ll have me?” Peter laughed nervously as he pulled down his soaked shirt absentmindedly.

“Always.” May said warmly despite everything, reminding Peter of every little thing she’d done from him over the years and how much he truly did owe her. Still he couldn’t bring himself to just hop in without setting some ground rules for both of them.

“I promise I’ll stop with all the secrets and the lies, but I need you to listen to me without freaking out, May. Like really listen. To the whole story too, and not just the synopsis. Can you do that?” The woman in question looked extremely reluctant, but what she had to gain seemed to far outweigh the cost as she found herself vaguely nodding in agreement.

“Yeah?” Peter spoke, attempting to get some audible confirmation, and May obliged.

“Yeah, I can... I can- try.” She finally submitted however reluctantly.

“Thank you, May.” Peter smiled at her cautiously as he leaned in over the car door to pull her into an awkward but much needed half-hug. Mumbling more quiet apologies against her wet, fizzy hair, all of which she accepted unconditionally. 

When Peter finally pulled away from the her embrace he laughed awkwardly. Listening when she told him to ‘just get in the car already’.

As Peter heaved the passenger door open he couldn’t help himself. He looked back in Tony’s direction, but he only found himself staring back at an empty parking spot.

Tony was gone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, I couldn't forget about Aunt May now could I! Pepper wasn't the only one left in the dark remember? 
> 
> How do you guys feel about this chapter? I tried my best to make it feel as realistic as possible but honestly I'm not sure how well I did. It's very foreign territory for me but I hope it was acceptable!
> 
> Gonna be honest, I have a rough outline for this story in my head, but this is where the outline starts to get a bit hazy for me. So I'm curious, How would you personally want this story to end? AND What do you think you're more likely to actually see? XD 
> 
> As always I will see you guys again in the next chapter! <3


End file.
